Dileriyen: Her Separate Road
by DiLLiRgA
Summary: My humble attempt at a LegolasOC fic. No 10th members of quest, no mary sues. Give it a chance, you might be pleasantly surprised. COMPLETE.
1. Painful Losses, Unseen Gains

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfic, please keep that in mind. Constructive Criticism is welcome! I have big hopes for my characters but your reviews and opinions will help out.. If you're gonna flame me, you're just wasting your time, but hey I don't care:) Sooo on a final note, I have barely started the story so be patient because it's going to be very original if it turns out the way I hope it will. And now, on with the show!!  
  
***********************  
  
The tears streamed down her face for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, as her mind mercilessly replayed the night before. She could not help but think how different her life, her whole world had been, only a few short hours ago. Short hours that tormented her to a point where she could not separate them from minutes, seconds or any other time frame. Today didn't seem like today anymore and she likened herself to a spirit encased in a physical cage, screaming for escape but falling short of emitting a whisper. No, she shouldn't be here, it wasn't fair for her to be left behind. Why should she be the one to stay? What did it even matter now that she was alone? And the tears started again, barely having ended. This had become a sort of ritual, destined to have no end. Nevertheless, she shed them silently as she was already beginning to feel like a burden to her new "family." All she desired was solitude; not comforting words, not empty promises about things being better and certainly not lies about her parents now being in a better place. How could that place be better if her mother and father did not have her? True that she was young, but she was no fool. And she knew that this was just a river compared to the oceans of pain that awaited her. Her name was Dileriyen and she was all alone...  
  
**********************  
  
The Night Before  
  
Dileriyen paced back and forth across the wooden floor of the small room as her mother sat by a window, watching the flames that licked the town. It was a small town called Bordertown, obviously because it was located on Mirkwood's borders and quite a distance from the palace. It was a fair region where dwelt most of the soldier families- officers of almost every rank who had at one time or another proudly served their King. They now lived in peace amongst themselves, as was the nature of the elves, and concentrated more on bringing up their families and enjoying their time with them. They were already beginning to feel the darkness taking shape again in the depths of the forest. Most knew that the time would soon come when they would have to leave, never to return. As for the town, it was, unfortunately, a spot of constant attack due to its location. This was especially true for the present, with the evil growing ever strong, adding tension to the very air that was breathed.  
  
Dileriyen was only 400 years old, a mere child when thought of in Elven terms. But she was old enough to understand that her father, Andorel, was out there at that very moment, fighting the foul minions that the dark forces had once again unleashed on the peaceful town. She also knew that many others' fathers were also out there, doing what they could to prevent the fires from spreading and the orcs from entering Mirkwood.  
  
There was something about the way her mother Fundowien gazed through the window with unshed tears in her eyes and a bold look on her face that made Dileriyen think that she would be out there fighting with her father if she did not have to stay home and protect her only child.  
  
*I wonder why they even bother to attack when they ought to know by now that they cannot win,* thought Dileriyen.  
  
The orcs had been driven back so many times that even she, at a child's age, could recall many attempts. But although she did not wish to acknowledge it, this attack was the fiercest yet. She did not know what was going on but there had never been fires before and she had to admit, the thought of them spreading to her house was frightening, to say the least. Even Thranduil had shown up with a band of his men to help out. And so she paced and paced, waiting for her father or for news of anything.  
  
"My love", said Fundowien " will you please come sit down next to me? You are making me very nervous with all that pacing."  
  
"I am sorry mother" sighed Dileriyen "but this waiting is useless, we should be out there helping father, I feel as if we've abandoned him!" she whined, obviously not comprehending the weight of her words.  
  
She was indeed still a child but very noble when it came to matters such as this. She would never shy away from fighting for what was right and even though Fundowien had great respect for this, she could not help but think that it would cause trouble for her daughter later on in her life, thus she tried to discourage these aggressive instincts whenever they should arise.  
  
"Hush child!" said Fundowien sharply as she looked her daughter square in the eyes. "I will not have you speaking such things! We have abandoned no one and we never shall. I promise you, should this roof come crashing down on us, we will not be uprooted from this house. Not now, not ever." With that she turned her gaze back to the window, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Dileriyen could not understand what had upset her mother so. After all, there had been many attacks in the past and though this might prove to be the fiercest, Thranduil was there. He would set things right. There was nothing that Thranduil and her father could not do when they worked together, as they had done countless times before.  
  
It was safe to say that Thranduil, despite the fact that he was a King of grand reputation and stature, was a second father to her. Thranduil and Andorel had grown up together, like brothers, many millennia ago. One grew up to be King and the other to be General and since this was the closest they could get in terms of profession, it helped them to retain their friendship through the years.  
  
King Thranduil and Queen Sildeniel were her Valar-parents (God-parents) and they often came to see Dileriyen. They loved her very much, especially since they had no children yet. True, the Queen was with child at the moment but she was not due for a few weeks at the least and having a child of their own did not mean they would stop caring for Dileriyen. Not at all. So, her trust in her true father and her valar-father was endless. They would be coming back safe and sound before the night was through. She knew it.  
  
************************  
  
The same night, two hours later...  
  
Dileriyen pricked up her ears as she heard the sound of faint hoof steps heading towards the house.  
  
"Mother do you hear tha- "  
  
"Yes child I do now hush for a moment!" her mother cut in. The rider was coming with great speed and evidently towards the house which left only one choice for Fundowien- to go outside and identify him, for she would have to take up arms if it were the enemy approaching.  
  
"Dileriyen, my child come here," she beckoned  
  
"Yes mother what is it?"  
  
"Stay in here, I must see who that is. Let us hope it is either your father or King Thranduil who approaches" she stated quickly and grabbed her sword that she had made ready from off the ground.  
  
"But- " started Dileriyen but she was cut off.  
  
"But nothing daughter now stay inside and be quiet! If I do not return in five minutes hide yourself until the rider leaves," she said with a hurry and before Dileriyen had time to argue further, Fundowien sped out the door and carefully towards the path where the sound was coming from. Dileriyen had nothing more to do, so she blew the candles out, inviting the darkness, and settled with gazing through the window at the figure of her brave mother, not knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other.  
  
It was a dark, starless night, making it all the more difficult to see, even for keen Elven eyes. The light from the burning houses was the chief source of illumination at the moment (as the moon was hidden by unfriendly clouds) and it made even the purest things look foul under it's yellow stain. As the rider sped closer and came within the range of seeing, Fundowien stood proud and refused to budge from his path.  
  
"Halt rider!" she commanded when it became clear that it was neither her husband nor the King. "Turn from your path and leave us be!" She held her sword proudly in front of her, challenging any that dared refuse her words.  
  
But the rider would not yield, dashing any last hopes of it being Andorel who would have said something by now, or made himself known in some other way. As the rider drew closer even faster, it became clear that more followed him, all cloaked in black, their hideous faces hidden by hoods. Five large, black figures on horses fiercely galloped towards a single Elf maiden, clad in only a white dress- looking more like a fallen angel, armed with a single sword.  
  
Fundowien observed the scene in dismay. She knew that even to turn and run as a coward- which was something she would not contemplate- would be futile. She stood her ground, determined, and made her last stand.  
  
As the first rider got within a foot of her, she swung her sword with such might that the he fell off his horse and was cut down whilst still scrambling to get up. But Fundowien was not as lucky with the rest. They rode as a group and ran over her, trampling over her fragile body, then bashing it endlessly with their swords.  
  
It was a sight that no one, especially a child, should ever have to see. Even as Dileriyen froze in shock at the scene she could not believe had taken place, the riders rode towards the house with lit torches, their intention painfully obvious. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Her mother had been murdered in front of her very eyes.and she had done nothing. Her father had not come back.but why? She could not believe that he too had.no. She would not think it.  
  
Suddenly, she felt complete and utter emptiness. She was left alone. Her family was gone and she too would soon be dead. With that, she shook herself back to cruel reality and headed for her father's best sword which proudly hung over the fireplace. What did it matter if she was a child? She could wield a sword with an excellence that exceeded many, and not just for elves her age but for anyone- a gift from her parents who were both excellent swordsmen in their own right. With tears streaming down her face, she looked upon her house one last time and went out the door with sword in hand, already dead inside.  
  
"Trouble us no more you filthy demons!" she screamed " Leave now, else I shall not take pity!"  
  
The leader of the pack stopped and hissed a laughter that would haunt her for years to come. Apparently there was something funny about all this but what it was, Dileriyen failed to understand.  
  
"Youuu -child- dare challenge meeee?" he hissed whilst pointing a finger at her which was now mere inches from her face. He was now off his hideous horse and crouching in front of her. But before he could start laughing again, Dileriyen swung her sword with lightening speed and slit the creature's throat in one swift movement.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said with disgust as the creature crumpled to her feet, trying to clutch at her legs as his worthless life slipped away. The other three quickly ceased their laughing and were about to trample the child as they had done her mother, when an arrow sped through the sky and found it's way through the chest of the next orc. He fell off his horse and just as the remaining two turned around to see what was going on, one got hit through the eye. Sadly, the last one managed to escape and sped through the night, his hate now being his only shield and ally. Dileriyen did not understand what was happening and was about to turn and run when she heard her name being called out.  
  
"Dileriyen! Is that you child? Dileriyen, stop!" It was a voice she was very familiar with.  
  
"Oh Thranduil!" she screamed running up to him, crying all the time. The Kingl immediately dismounted his horse and ran up to embrace her.  
  
"My m-mother...they...I... My..m my..f f father..w-where is he?" she stammered through the tears.  
  
Thranduil looked straight into her eyes and stroked her hair. For the first time in her life, Dileriyen saw tears slide down his cheeks. She did not need any other answer and clung to him, never wanting to let go. 


	2. Tragedy Seems Unending

A/N: I know people, it's progressing a bit slow but hopefully it will be worth it. Hang in there everybody!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
So they trudged towards the palace: three horses, one carrying Dileriyen, the next King Thranduil and the last horse carrying her Valar- mother Queen Sildeniel who had rode all the way to the gate of the partially ruined Bordertown to help with Dileriyen. They were her guardians now, her legal parents and wanted to offer love and support in any way they could. No doubt that last night's events hadn't fully sunk in yet.  
  
Strangely enough, though, Lady Sildeniel had not come alone. She had given birth 2 nights ago, a surprise to the whole kingdom but a very welcome one. And for some reason, the couple had named their new son Legolas.  
  
"What kind of a name is that?" Dileriyen remembered asking her father just 2 days ago.  
  
"I will have you know young lady that I personally chose that name and Thranduil loved it the moment he heard it!" her father had remarked with a grin at his daughter's statement.  
  
"Well Thranduil loves anything you love and vice versa father, so I'm not the least bit surprised that two tasteless elves agreed on one very tasteless name!" she laughed as Andorel also let out a loud, rich laughter which seemed to fill the whole room.  
  
"Young lady, the name means "green leaves" and I think it rather beautiful!" he had defended.  
  
"It sounds like a name for a vegetable," she had countered.  
  
Yes she remembered the conversation very well and how it ended with them engaged in a very serious tickle-fight.  
  
Thus the tears just kept on coming.  
  
The Queen had been watching the girl for some time now and it broke her heart to see her in such a state. She too was distraught with grief over the loss of her two very dear friends and could somewhat understand what Dileriyen was going through. But she could not bear to see her cry again. What to do? It was then that a rather clever idea struck her.  
  
"Dileriyen."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Darling would you do me a favor?" she asked and without waiting for a reply continued, "My arms are getting very tired, could you hold Legolas for a while?" She was hoping that the grinning baby would be able to lift the girl's spirits a bit.  
  
"I.well..could not Thranduil hold him?" Dileriyen pleaded, sensing that there was no getting out of the situation.  
  
"I would prefer it if you did. Please dear? For me."  
  
She was left with no choice but to accept. Sildeniel rode next to her and gently placed the bright-eyed creature in her arms. The baby immediately resumed his smiling and giggling and, for the first time, Dileriyen carefully observed the tiny bundle in her arms. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, though she really hadn't seen much. His eyes were an amazing blue which would put the oceans to shame. He had a very small amount of hair which was quite normal since he was only two days old but the color was obvious- blonde. Yes, he would grow up to be very handsome, indeed. Amidst her thoughts the baby looked right into her eyes and gave a wide toothless smile. Dileriyen felt her spirits rise in spite of herself, and to Sildeniel's amazement (who had been stealing glances), she smiled back to the baby for a reason even she did not understand. She felt comfortable with the child in her arms. They had immediately bonded but there was something else there that could not be explained. Sildeniel, though, turned and looked ahead, smiling to herself. She would be looking forward to seeing the relationship of these two develop.  
  
But tragedy was not about to leave so soon. Mere moments later, something lunged out of the clearing and grabbed hold of the Queen, making her fall off her horse and straight to the ground. The demon that had escaped the night before had come back to take revenge, even if it meant his own death. Thranduil, quickly swerved around only in time to see a sharp knife go through the back of his wife, his queen.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" screamed Dileriyen but it was too late. Thranduil sliced the creature in two that very moment but he was already too late and the cut was too deep. He knelt down and cradled her head, begging her not to leave him. Dileriyen knelt down in horror, holding a now crying Legolas in her arms and barely whispered..  
  
"My Lady.Sildeniel..."  
  
"Dileriyen..."  
  
"Yes, I am here..."  
  
"You must look after Legolas...he has only you and Thranduil now.You three are a family.never forget that."  
  
Dileriyen started crying out loud. The pain of everything seeping in at once was just too much to bear.  
  
"No Sildeniel! You can't leave me too.you can't."  
  
"Sweetheart, it's alright." she smiled, trying to hide her pain.  
  
"Thranduil my love." She whispered.  
  
"My love do not talk...y-you will b-be fine very soon. E-everything will be better soon," he stammered through his tears. But Thranduil never could lie. Not even to himself.  
  
"Shhhh.We will be together again my love...take care of them. I shall be watching over you.and waiting."  
  
Her last words were barely audible and her eyes closed seconds later. The only sounds were of three very heart-broken elves shedding endless tears on a forest path that could provide them no comfort.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? Or just don't care? Well I do so pleaaaaase review!! 


	3. Time Changes All And So Do Smiles

A/N: Be patient with me faithful readers for it can only get better as the story progresses:)  
  
***************************  
  
The funeral took place the evening of the next day, much to Dileriyen's dismay. She could not, or rather, would not go. Her entire world had collapsed in just 24 hours and she could not handle any more grief, much less be a part of it. Every elf in the kingdom had shown up and wept for their lady as they stood for hours under the rain, singing laments for her. It was a sad day in Mirkwood whose memory would be echoed for centuries to come. Her own eyes were in fact now red and sore from all the crying she had done and was still doing uncontrollably. She peered through the window of her new room in the palace, down into the crowd and the sight she saw could have melted the coldest of hearts. Eru's most graceful creatures stood under the rain, against the setting sun, grieving for their irreplacable loss. An angel had left the Earth.  
  
Yes, it was a very sad day for Mirkwood but an even sadder one for Dileriyen and for poor Thranduil whom she believed was now the only being in all the world who knew what she felt like. Her heart also broke for the baby that she held in her arms for he would never know his mother and would now have to settle for a poor substitute who was more like a sister- their age difference amounting to hardly nothing when considered in Elven terms.  
  
So sat Dileriyen next to a large window in her new room, amidst her new life with little Legolas in her arms smiling innocently, not understanding what was happening around him. To her surprise, she found herself smiling back to the baby yet again, for it was hard not to do so when she looked into his beautiful eyes. She was growing more fond of him with every second that passed - which would prove to be a good thing because she would now be taking care of him. She felt it was her duty to Thranduil, not to mention the fact that Sildeniel had asked it of her before she.no she would not think of that again. After that final thought she said to the baby:  
  
"Don't worry my little Prince, Dileriyen is here and she will not let anything bad come to you, not while she has a single breath left in her body..and that's a promise!" Then, getting a little carried away, as one tends to do with a baby;  
  
"Dileriyen loooves you, yeees she doeees! Yeees she doees!" she said in a voice that is an annoyance to babies everywhere.  
  
But the baby giggled with delight and she laughed with him heartily for the first time in what seemed like a long time. She never thought of the that night and the day after again.  
  
**************************  
  
Many years later  
  
The thunder and lightening outside seemed to shake the entire forest. The rain was probably flooding the valleys and fields. But Dileriyen could care less as she pulled a large blue pillow over her head so that her sensitive ears would not pick up the racket outside and perhaps she could get back to sleeping. For Valar's sake, it was three in the morning!  
  
*It's sunny all day and decides to rain now.aaagh,* she thought to herself, groaning out loud. *Somebody up there really has nothing better to do...*  
  
But she wasn't about to get shut-eye that easily. Ooooh no. For at that moment she heard something run up to her bed and jump under the covers, shivering.  
  
"Oh not again..." she said to herself. She needed sleep and she needed it now!  
  
"Legolas I thought we talked about this. The thunder can't hurt you! It's harmless...well... if you're inside. But that's beside the point! Go back to bed and let me sleeeeep!," she whined and begged.  
  
Now Legolas, being a child but certainly not a baby, should have gotten over his fear of thunder and lightening long ago. But, he was terrified nonetheless, so he found himself running to Dileriyen everytime. He usually ran to her and clung to one of her legs like an insect on the stem of a flower and would not let go until the storm was over, but seeing as how Dileriyen was in a foul mood (as she usually was when she lacked sleep), Legolas had to content himself with just sleeping in the bed cuddled close to her. He knew better than to temp the wrath of a sleep-deprived Dileriyen. Oh yes, he was fine just where he was.  
  
"You know I can't sleep when it's like that outside. Please don't send me back to my room!" he whined and begged in return.  
  
"But Legolas you will only start talking and then I will end up having to hurt you!" said Dileriyen between yawns. She was in no mood to argue, even with him.  
  
"Besides", she added "you really should be getting over this silly fear. Really, an elf of your age!"  
  
"Yes mother.and you are so much older than I," he mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"What?" she demanded sternly.  
  
"Nothing, I said I will promise to be quiet! Pleeeease," he pleaded before frowning and putting on a very pitiful and irresistable face.  
  
"Ohhh don't do that!! You know I can't stand it!...oooh.fine." she gave in and Legolas' face lit up like a lantern.  
  
"But you must promise that you shall at least try to get some sleep and should you fail, do not even think of disturbing me!" she finished.  
  
Five precious minutes of silence later...  
  
"Hey Dil..."  
  
"Whaaaaaat!" she groaned in a muffled manner as her head was under her pillow.  
  
"It's getting louder."  
  
Dileriyen took the pillow off her head and looked at him. She still did not understand why but he looked genuinely frightened. She looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you," she said softly and they embraced one another. She closed her eyes, as did Legolas for he did not wish to push his luck with further chatter. They fell fast asleep in each others' arms.  
  
***********************  
  
Now Dileriyen and Legolas had not been separated for even a day since their paths crossed that unfortunate day when his mother was lost. They were inseperable. Dileriyen liked to act more responsibly when she was with him (which was practically every minute ) but Legolas could always sense that she was just doing it to set a good example for him. She felt very responsible for him, even though he could never understand her purpose behind this. But it was something that he appreciated. And though he was not a misbehaving child, he did have his moments- as did she, for let's not forget that they were both still very young.  
  
As the years passed, the little girl with a tormented past learned to deal with her grief and put it aside. She had a new life now, which she concentrated on very intently. She grew up and became quite mature, though she had also been so even as a child. She was not tall as most elves were but of a medium height. Her jet-black hair now flowed beneath her shoulders a good length and was slightly wavy. But her hair color brought out the blue in her eyes even more and so altogether she had a very beautiful appearance which she was content with most of the time. Then again, unattractive elves are unheard of in the lands of Middle-Earth.  
  
Legolas had changed very much- as one tends to do when growing up. He became a tall, slender yet muscular young elf with long blond hair also beneath his shoulders. He looked athletic and his blue eyes shone like the sea when the rays of the morning light hit them. Indeed, he had grown up to be a most handsome elf, which is saying something as all the Firstborn of the Children of Iluvatar are fair to look upon. He was simply breathtaking and resembled Thranduil greatly. But his eyes were of his mother's.  
  
Thranduil had not changed in appearance throughout the many years as his elegant features had already settled hundreds of years ago, but his feelings had altered immensely. On that day that none in Mirkwood now spoke of, a part of him had passed on with his wife. He could not have followed her though, for he had a son and new daughter to care for. It would have been very unfair to abandon the children as all they now had was him. Thranduil's love for them both was what helped him and them throughout the long and lonely years and they grew to give to him a joy which he had once thought impossible to regain.  
  
Yet Thranduil could never help but feel that there was a tie stronger than the love that friendship brings between the two. They were never apart and had no other friends, which was very surprising since one was Prince of all the land and the other was practically princess! Yes, their relationship seemed very strange to Thranduil- as it did to most others- but those two lived in their own world and cared not for what happened outside of it, except for Thranduil of course, whom they both loved with all their hearts. They were a family.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Reviews would be appreciated but if you don't then thank you for reading anyway:) 


	4. Plans, Preparations And Pranks

A/N: Now we get to see things take rather interesting turns. Read carefully and enjoy!!  
  
***********************  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Yes the years had passed but it seemed to Dileriyen that some things just never changed. Legolas acted like a child more than half the time and this really upset her. He would say very careless things to his father which would upset him and then of course he himself would be upset for doing so. So why did he do it? Was it some kind of phase that male elves went through? She just didn't understand- another thing that frustrated her very much. What was even more upsetting was the fact that she just knew that he thought her too uptight. But she only came off as uptight because she was trying to be responsible for two elves at once- since he wasn't doing a good job of taking care of himself, she felt it her duty to do it for him.  
  
Now Legolas, on the other hand, felt quite the opposite. Dileriyen was a constant source of frustration for him because she was always saying things like: "Stop being such a baby Legolas", or " that was really very careless of you Legolas", or "be polite Legolas" and so on. In short, he was being nagged.  
  
He didn't see why she couldn't let him be sometimes. And this upset him more and more that he now felt as if he had to prove to her that he was mature and that he wasn't as careless or thoughtless as she thought him to be. He was just a bit more 'relaxed', as he liked to phrase it.  
  
"Women!" he said to himself. "The things I do for you Dileriyen...you could at least be happy that I try my best!" and with that he let out a long sigh. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her for an hour. "I wonder what she's up to. Probably thinking up new ways to scold me," he said out loud again. As he sat on his bed, trying to get the caked mud off his boots for perhaps the fifth time that day, there came a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, the door is open," he said and a kindly elf stepped in and bowed.  
  
"Your highness your father has asked for you. He is in his library," she said and then left.  
  
*Oh no,* he groaned, *what have I done this time?* he thought. *Maybe he finally found that frog in his boot* he grinned and laughed softly as he prepared himself for his daily scolding- apparently Thranduil had beat Dileriyen to it today! But there was something a little more mischievous in the air.  
  
*************************  
  
Five minutes later, Legolas was heading down the hall to the last door on the left, which was Thranduil's library. He had a very large collection of old books, documents, maps, charts and anything else one could find in a room that had books from one corner to the other. Altogether it was a pleasant place, though, with the sun shining inside. It made the room very peaceful and serene, yet also very serious. As he walked on, he heard his name being called from behind.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? I have been searching high and low for you," Dileriyen stated between breaths. She had been looking for him for 20 minutes and almost gave up when she saw him from behind- a view any female would be grateful for:)  
  
"Oh there you are. I've been trying to clean my boots for the last half hour and I finally gave up when I realized the color had faded but the mud was still on it," he replied rather sheepishly. "My father sent for me so I'm going to see what he wants. It shouldn't take long. Although, I still haven't decided whether he wants to see me about the frog in his boots or me accidentally spilling ink all over one of his 'important' documents," he added with a sly grin. But this time, he received a very unexpected reaction.  
  
"Honestly Legolas you can be such a child sometimes but don't worry, I am in no mood to lecture you tonight. I'm tired so I'll be in my room. Stop by when you've finished your talk. And don't- oh, forget it. Just be nice!" she said pointing a finger at his chest and giving him a threatening look amidst her smirk.  
  
"Milady, I am sure I don't know what you could possibly mean", he said, smiling very sweetly. He then grabbed her finger and gave the top of her hand a kiss before heading off.  
  
***************************  
  
Dileriyen, now in quite a lighter mood, found herself humming as she skipped down the hall to her room (Legolas's room being the room next to hers, to the right of it).  
  
They had a peculiar relationship indeed. Dileriyen was quite aware of the gossip that flowed through the palace and elsewhere. She never let it bother her, of course, but she had always avoided the topic as did Legolas- which really made her wonder if he was aware of even half the stories that were spread about them and chose to disregard them or if he really was oblivious to everything (which wouldn't be a great surprise). But there was one thing that brought hope yet to many maidens in and out of the palace: the Prince was in no way bound by marriage as of yet and this was all they needed to know. Of course several young men were also aware of this fact when it came to Dileriyen but she chose to maintain her distance from them. Which does bring us to the present and the fact that Dileriyen was now comfortably sprawled on her bed, legs and arms flung out every-which-way and her mind going through dangerous territory.  
  
She always found gossip very amusing, that was true, but a whole new spin was put on things when the gossip was about her and him. To tell you the truth, she had also always avoided thinking about the concept of 'them'. There was a she and there was a he but there had certainly never been a 'them'. She really couldn't bring herself to think about this now. All she knew was that she was a better elf with him rather than without him and that was all she was prepared to admit, even to herself, for the time being. Getting up, she rummaged through her drawers, looking for her nightgown, ready to go to bed.  
  
In fact, Legolas was more perceptive of the gossip around him than anyone, especially Dileriyen, gave him credit for. He found gossip very amusing on the whole, even when it was about him and her and always kept an ear out for the latest bit of information. But, amusement put aside, he had always tried to keep himself from thinking too much on the non-existent concept of them. How could there ever be such a concept if he was never good enough for her? But let's skip forward to the present, shall we.  
  
While Dileriyen was doing some not-so-heavy-duty thinking, Legolas was having a very interesting conversation with his father in the library.  
  
"Father, I believe we may have actually agreed on something this time," Legolas said cheerfully (silently thanking the Valar for having caught his father in a good mood).  
  
"Yes my son I do believe we have!" laughed Thranduil. "So you think that in three days' time would be an appropriate date for it? We have a lot of preparation to do if that is the case. My my, we ought to get started. Oh it does feel good to be throwing a party, or ball rather, again. It has been so long since we've done something we could actually call fun, hasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed father, it has. I am glad to see you looking forward to this event and I think that the sooner the better. We should give the people something new to think about, if you know what I mean. There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun, is there!" Legolas replied. "Well if that is all, I'll leave you to you preparations father, goodnight!" he said and was about to leave the room when Thranduil cut in.  
  
"Oh son, do me a favor and do not mention this to Dileriyen. I want to tell her myself" he said, looking rather excited for some strange reason.  
  
"As you wish father," Legolas answered with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Oh and son, just one more thing: don't ever put any sort of animal into my boots again" laughed Thranduil and Legolas went red from his cheeks to the tip of his ears in spite of himself. He then left his father to his preparations and started down the hall towards Dileriyen's room- which, I remind everyone, is situated next to his.  
  
***********************  
  
Oh yes, Thranduil had many preparations to make. He had finally decided to take some action and 'play cupid' as we humans would call it. He had very little time to think things through as it was now Tuesday night and the ball would be held on Friday night. He was quite aware of the fact that if it were up to them, Dileriyen and Legolas would take centuries to let their feelings for one another surface and Thranduil just wasn't prepared to wait that long. He could feel shadows growing in his mind and received unfriendly tidings concerning the South as the days passed. His scouts would report strange doings in the lands and evil stirring again abroad. No, something just did not feel right. He didn't know what any of this had to do with Legolas and Dileriyen but he was sure that they would be finding out in the not-so-distant future. Thankfully, there was time yet.  
  
***********************  
  
That had been a very strange conversation, indeed. Just why his father looked so happy was a mystery even to him but still it was something that Legolas was thankful for. He would keep his mouth shut as Thranduil had requested. But for now, Dileriyen was waiting for him and all he cared about was planting himself on her bed and listening to her chatter until he eventually dozed off and was kicked out of her room. Or perhaps she would take pity on him tonight as she did so often and let him sleep cuddled up with her. There was only one way to find out. Just a few more steps and he was there. Two seconds later, he just strolled into the room without even considering knocking first.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!! May Eru smite you all the way to Mordor!!!!!" She screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock!! Of all the rude, inconsiderate, unintelligent- why I never-.etc." Dileryen turned her naked back whilst screaming out some rather graceless phrases at Legolas' lack of manners. But Legolas had bolted by then and was standing outside the room, red as a tomato in the face. He had to give her credit for her voice, though: it was still rather audible, even with the door closed (which he had graciously remembered closing before running out). So he stood, waiting for her anger to die down but still found the situation highly amusing, if not completely entertaining.  
  
"Ooops," he mumbled before breaking into laughter.  
  
"By the Valar, are you laughing? I can't believe you're laughing!," she screamed through the door.  
  
"I'd better just go to bed before this situation gets ugly," he advised himself and crept into his room. That was a narrow escape!  
  
Legolas jumped into bed and blew out the candle on his nightstand. All would be forgotten by tomorrow.  
  
Of course, Dileriyen wasn't quite that ready to let him get away with that stunt...  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Well, Dileriyen's up to no good, Thranduil's up to no good and Legolas is just sleeping through the whole thing! But hey, tomorrow is a brand new day. Stay tuned!! 


	5. A Simple Kiss Never Hurt Anyone

A/N: A cute chapter if I do say so myself.and I do:) I hope you enjoy it.  
  
*************************  
  
That same night  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
"Is that you Dil?," he asked, half hoping it wasn't her 'cause she was bound to still be 'tense' after the little incident that had taken place 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Yes it's me," she said, making her way into the room. "And I really shouldn't have done you the courtesy of knocking but then again, I'm not you now am I!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said looking genuinely apologetic before starting to laugh again.  
  
"And I can't believe you're still laughing you sorry excuse for a man!" she began but had no more playful insults to offer as she started to laugh with him.  
  
"I am no man! I am an Elf and a Prince!" he said, puffing himself up proudly and playfully, doing his best to get a laugh out of her.  
  
"Yes you are and, I must add, a poor example of both!" she stated jokingly, instantly deflating his overgrown ego.  
  
"So what are you doing in bed at this hour? It's still early. But if you want to sleep I shall see you tomorrow." She said and started to get up.  
  
"No no, stay. It's ok, really. I thought you were still angry with me so I retreated here. Oh stop laughing! You know it scares me when you get like that. Do not forget what happened the last time. And don't deny it- I KNOW that arrow had my name on it!" He said defensively amongst shudders as he recalled the memory.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have pushed me into the pond you silly elf! You should be thankful that I didn't find your daggers lying around there somewhere.hehehe." she said with a very evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Hmm yes, something tells me I should keep that in mind."  
  
"Nonetheless, you do realize that this means war," she said, her grin growing larger and her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I accept that challenge milady! Just what do you think you could possibly do to me?" he challenged, as he smiled and moved in closer until he was only an inch from her face, their lips mere millimeters apart.  
  
And at that moment, what started out as playful challenges and insult exchanges turned out to be a very tense situation. She hated moments like this. Her stomache would twist and turn every which way. She never knew what to do and even if she did, she could offer no explanation as to why she wanted to do it. She had to find some form of escape.  
  
He had not expected this. Just five minutes ago they were laughing and bickering as always but now, he could feel himself going weak all over. He hated getting himself into these situations. He never knew what to do and even if he did, he could offer no explanation as to why he wanted to do it. He had to find some form of escape.  
  
Seconds of silence, which felt more like hours, passed and neither one of them dared move or speak. They could feel each others' heat coming off in waves. Something HAD to be done.  
  
It was she that finally cracked and, remembering his initial challenge (which had escaped her mind for a moment there) she spoke up rather sarcastically:  
  
"You just wait and see oh handsome Prince," she murmured while ruffling his hair and giving him a quick kiss on the nose. "Good night!"  
  
And before even she knew what she was doing, she found herself up and practically running out of the door. Phew. That had been another close call.  
  
He just sat there- a goofy grin plastered over his face, his eyes far away in the land of Valar-knows-where. Yes they'd had another one of those close calls and Legolas couldn't help noticing that it became harder to control himself every time it happened. He lay back down under the covers and decided that it was time to do some heavy duty thinking.  
  
*What is going on with me? No, wait. What is going on with HER? Think Legolas think. Well, I can't possibly go up to her and demand an answer. She'd certainly cut my lips off! But surely we cannot deny the fact that we...* he cut himself off. His mind was racing now, as well as his heart. He then emitted an unexpected laughter which came from somewhere deep inside.  
  
"Fine mess we've got ourselves into- again!" he said out loud and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, satisfied with the undeniable conclusion he had reached.  
  
************************  
  
Dileriyen was weak all over. In fact, she hardly knew where she got the strength to run out the door.  
  
*Couldn't you have been a bit more obvious?* she sneered at herself. *Oooh. What in Middle-Earth is going on with me?* she demanded of herself. *And just what does he think he's up to? Cornering me that way and looking me right in the eyes and, well...he does have gorgeous eyes doesn't he? He always did.*  
  
Just then, she turned around to see the silly expression on her face in the mirror and blushed all the way to the tips of her ears. *But surely it cannot be...* she cut herself off.  
  
"I don't care what it is, I am getting him back and that's that!" she said out loud to no one in particular. She'd been doing enough thinking for one night. Besides, she had to finalize her plans for revenge.  
  
************************  
  
Two hours later  
  
She had a very hard time controlling herself. She felt like bursting into laughter but no, it wasn't the time.yet. He would be furious, absolutely furious. But hey, she had to avenge herself one way or another! She had waited long enough for him to fall asleep and there seemed to be no movement. It was do or die.  
  
She crept forward, dagger in hand, more silent then the wind. He was so peaceful in his sleep. He looked like an angel. And suddenly, she had memories of watching him sleep as a baby and almost lost the nerve to go through with her plan. ALMOST. But the thought of the look on his face tomorrow morning won in the end and she proceeded as planned. To her luck, he was sleeping on his side, leaving his hair flowing free on his other side. *Perfect!* she thought to herself and leaned over. She grabbed hold of his golden locks and cut off a clean 5 inches from the ends. Well, at least he wouldn't be complaining about split ends for a while! She almost snickered as she turned and headed for the door when, to her horror, she heard her name being mumbled.  
  
"Oh Dil..."  
  
Yep, that was her name alright. He seemed to be calling out for her. She turned around slowly, kicking herself for being such an amateur at pulling pranks and was about to answer when she heard some more muffled speech. He was talking in his sleep again! He had a habit of doing that every now and then.  
  
*Oooh how sweet!* she began to think until sudden realization kicked in. *Hey. Not so sweet! That was my name I heard. Hmmm, I wonder what we're doing.* she grinned wickedly.  
  
*Get back in your room before you get caught you fool!* kicked in her conscience- the one without the pointy horns on his head.  
  
She crept out of the door ever so silently and without further thought, leapt into bed with a smile on her face and hopes of hearing Legolas' screams in her heart.  
  
************************  
  
Legolas had slept very peacefully and awoke without a care in the world. He yawned and stretched out his arms. He then got up and went to the mirror to flex some muscle and see what archery had done for him. He hadn't taken a good long look at himself for days.  
  
*Hey,* he thought, *I look pretty damn good. Something seems a bit different, though for the life of me I don't know what. Maybe I'm still growing.* He smiled at that.  
  
He was then about to turn around when he realized the difference. "Hey. My hair. What the-?"  
  
His bellowing MUST have been heard in Gondor, for anything less would have been considered a failure and disappointment to the expectant and not-so- amateur prankster sleeping next door.  
  
"Is it morning already?" she asked herself cheerfully. But she finally lost it and could hardly catch her breath between the fits of laughter.  
  
"YOU!" he screamed as he stood in the doorway, one hand holding the door ajar and the other hand holding his now trimmed hair up in the air. His eyes were squinted and he was trying very hard to be angry with her but failed miserably as his lips curved at the sides before blooming into an evil smile.  
  
"My my, quite the haircut you have there your Highness!" she giggled back hysterically. This was the best defense she could offer at the moment.  
  
"Have you no shame?! And you call yourself an adult! Practically a parent my foot!! I cannot believe you have decapitated half of my hair!" But he was now laughing right along with her and something inside her was relieved that he hadn't gone berserk.  
  
"Come to think of it, it looks better at this length. And now your hair is split end-free" she managed to get out before the snickering hysteria hit all over again.  
  
Legolas couldn't take it anymore. He had to fight for his honor somehow. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he ran up to the bed and playfully hit her with a pillow sending feathers flying everywhere. Of course within minutes the whole room had turned upside down with pillows flying, blankets being tossed and hurled and feathers coming out of everything and floating in the air like snowflakes. Just when she thought herself at an advantage, Dileriyen found herself pinned to the bed with Legolas perched on top of her, holding her wrists gently yet securely down at her sides.  
  
"Ok ok you win!! You win!" she laughed, now completely out of breath.  
  
"No, you are not getting off the hook that easily milady." He smiled, equally out of breath. He absent-mindedly blew at some of the feathers still flying around his head, contemplating something and seeming to have forgotten the fact that he was still sitting on her.  
  
"Helloooo! Down here your eminence," she giggled. "Remove yourself from my person this instant!" She commanded jokingly, trying to choose her words wisely.  
  
But the laughter had died down to that ever-dreaded silence that always has the two dumbfounded. This time, though, Legolas was actually about to do something when a servant appeared at the door which had casually been left open. The poor creature looked even more embarrassed than Dileriyen (if that was possible at that moment) but Legolas was as cool as a cucumber and acted as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Good morning! Did you want something?" he asked the servant cheerfully and politely.  
  
It took the poor girl a few seconds to gather her thoughts together when she finally recalled the message she had been sent to deliver.  
  
"Milady, his Highness wishes to see you in his library," she said and quickly turned around and left. Oh how much fun she would have spreading this news around later on!  
  
"Well," sighed Dileriyen, "I guess the fun's over," she giggled softly, although a little put out just the same. "Come on, off off off."  
  
But Legolas didn't seem to be paying the slightest bit of attention.  
  
"Yoohoo," she said softly. This was getting ridiculous. "Le- " she started but got cut off.  
  
"Shhhhh. I'm thinking." He said in a whisper. He was thinking? Well this was certainly new. He let go of her wrists but before she had time to act or say anything else, he leaned in and planted a very powerful kiss, right on her lips. It lasted all of six seconds but much to her (not to mention his) surprise she found herself pulling his head more to her, the fire spreading through every inch of her body. He had gotten his desired response and so pulled away from her just as quickly. He then leaned into her ear and whispered:  
  
"You are forgiven." with a sly smile.  
  
She was out of breath and quite in shock but before she could collect any one of her much-dispersed senses he jumped off and headed out of the room.  
  
"I'll wait for you down by the pond" he called back before disappearing down the hall and out of the palace.  
  
************* A/N: As always, reviews would be much appreciated. 


	6. Of Rings And Kings And Untold Things

A/N: Be ready my faithful readers for a good n long chapter as things take a more serious turn. There won't be much of Dil and Leg in this chapter but you'll know why when you read it. And I just want everyone to know that I have the story mapped out quite well so don't worry, I know what I'm doing.or at least I think I do:) PLEASE REVIEW.your opinions are what give me the drive to continue. Here we go.and just a little hint; I think Aragorn lovers will like this chapter;) ..  
  
************************  
  
(Wednesday Morning)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Whaaa-?* was all Dileriyen could get herself to think at the moment. Surely Legolas had aimed for her forehead or something and missed. But this was just too crazy and there really was no time to think about it now- Thranduil wasn't the type of elf you kept waiting. So Dileriyen got up- and found balancing on two feet to be quite a challenge in her current state- and dressed. She then trotted down the hall, curiosity growing with every step. She knocked lightly on the door and entered.  
  
  
  
"Aaa, good morning my child!" greeted Thranduil very cheerfully. "Well don't you look lovely today- anything special planned?" he smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh thank you. No not really," she lied, "but Legolas is waiting for me down by the pond- I did not think that whatever you had to tell me would take long, will it?"  
  
  
  
"Oh no, it won't. Just a few matters I wanted to discuss with you and I would appreciate you not mentioning any of this to Legolas once I tell you what I have in mind-understood?"  
  
  
  
Dileriyen nodded, staring at Thranduil with a puzzled expression plastered on her face. One thing was for sure, though: he was getting more interesting as he got older!  
  
  
  
"Good and now that I have your full attention, here goes. We are having a ball on Friday evening and it is going to be grand and absolutely spectacular- the whole kingdom shall be there."  
  
  
  
"Why Thranduil that's a brilliant idea! Valar knows we've had our fair share of lack of fun. A little entertainment would really spice things up around here!"  
  
  
  
"Well my dear I'm glad you think so! But that is not all and this is the matter which must stay between you, me and the books for it concerns Legolas on a more personal level."  
  
  
  
"Yes? What about him Thranduil, what's going on in your mind?" she questioned, now even more curious and somewhat annoyed by the look in his eyes. He was beating around the bush on purpose and Dileriyen's patience was really beginning to wear away.  
  
  
  
"Listen closely my child- you have known Legolas all his life, have you not?" he asked rhetorically and she nodded slowly. "And I see that you two have become practically inseparable. You are both young adults now and I think the time has come for Legolas to.. marry."  
  
  
  
Dileriyen felt her eyes widen to the size of two rather large orbs in disbelief. *He wants Legolas to marry??! What the- * she began to think but had not the opportunity when Thranduil continued.  
  
  
  
"Or get engaged at least. I may be immortal but I certainly do not wish to be King forever and someone needs to take control of things when I retire so to speak. Of course this 'someone' whom we speak of happens to be my not- so-ready son. He must have a queen for when he is king- it is tradition. Now, he would be very upset with me if I brought the issue up and would most likely feel that I am putting pressure on him. But, I have observed that he, for some unknown reason, is unable to be upset with you and that, my child, is where I will be needing your assistance."  
  
  
  
*Do surprise me!* thought Dileriyen, still not over the shock, but merely said: "Go on."  
  
  
  
"Seeing as how close you two are, I thought that you might talk some sense into him and see if you can't get him to choose a maiden for himself..." he trailed off.  
  
  
  
"And this is the true purpose of the ball, is it not?" she asked now understanding more clearly and not really needing an answer. She really wasn't feeling well now and wondered if it could get any worse. (Author: damn right it could!:)  
  
  
  
"My dear child. I can't hide anything from you can I. Yes, that is the reason. Every maiden in the kingdom has been invited and not one will miss it. On the other hand though...er...aa..."  
  
  
  
"What?" she squeaked, thinking *oh no, there's more?* to herself.  
  
  
  
"Well.er..every gentleman in the list has also been invited and aa.."  
  
  
  
With that Dileriyen started to steam and was about to start her protest when he cut in again.  
  
  
  
"Calm down child! Relax! Your are not as pressed for time as he is, and are more mature. That is why I am being honest with my designs. I am not suggesting that you get married that night.. I am merely advising you to keep your eyes open.who knows what you may find.what you may *both* find," added Thranduil with a mischievous smile.  
  
  
  
But Dileriyen couldn't see anything amusing with the situation. In fact, she felt completely heart-broken and, for the first time, absolutely furious with Thranduil. How could he ask this of her?! He not only wanted her to talk Legolas into marrying and help him to actually *find* the girl in question but he also wanted *her* to find a husband! That last bit really stuck in her head, making her sick to her stomach, sick with anger and pain. She simply had to leave the room before she started screaming in front of Thranduil- something which she would rather save for when absolutely necessary.  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, my daughter, what is wrong? You look frightfully pale child- come, sit down! What has come over you? Have something to drink, perhaps you will feel better?"  
  
  
  
"No.no, I, -..I really must get downstairs, I have kept Legolas waiting as it is. He'll wonder what has kept me. I am fine, really." She added with a fake smile.  
  
  
  
"Alright then, run along but do not forget our secret and promise me that you will at least *try* to talk to him."  
  
  
  
"I shall try." she said half-heartedly and left.  
  
************************  
  
Thranduil was very pleased with himself at the moment. Sure, he had done some last minute improvising when talking to her but the outcome had surpassed even his expectations. He had really hit the bullseye this time. *That ought to get things stirring a bit* he thought to himself. *And I shall turn into the Dark Lord himself if I don't have those two spouting out love songs to each other in a week! Haha.I shall have them married yet.* He smiled and felt very proud of himself. After all, everyone needs a little push every now and then.  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile, as soon as Dileriyen left the room she felt a new fire blazing in her heart and her eyes began to sting. She could sense her hair almost standing on its ends. She felt like a balrog and hell, she looked like one at the moment. What pissed her off even more was the fact that she somehow had a feeling that that sorry excuse for a Prince knew of the ball and had neglected telling her. (Little did she know that he was under strict orders not to do so). She was one *very* pissed elf and Legolas was going to be a very *dead* one when she got downstairs.  
  
  
  
Not paying attention to anything or anyone in her path, she ran straight into a man guided by a few servants, certainly heading to see Thranduil.  
  
  
  
"Umph!" they both let out as they slammed into one another, practically crashing to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I am terribly sorry." She said to the man- for a man he was, not to mention tall, dark and remarkably handsome. He had dark hair just above his shoulders, a roughly shaven beard and beautiful blue eyes that reflected something very familiar that she could not name.  
  
  
  
"No need to apologize milady." He said with an equally handsome smile, amused at the fact that Dileriyen had not recognized him yet. "It is not everyday one has the pleasure of running into beautiful maidens."  
  
  
  
"By the Valar! Estel! Is that you?!" She hugged him tightly, extremely happy to see him. "Oh forgive me for I barely recognized you my friend!" Indeed it had been almost 20 years since they had last seen each other and he had changed much, as was the nature of mortal men. His eyes reflected much that his appearance did not and it was clear to Dileriyen that he carried the weight of the world on his back.  
  
  
  
"What on Middle-Earth are you doing here?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Well my dear friend I am here to discuss some matters with Thranduil. I am sorry I haven't the time to chat- I have missed you very much so. How have you been and where is the prince for I have missed him not less? But you looked very angry a moment ago and walked into me quite forcefully so I think it more appropriate to ask: what has Legolas done this time?" he asked playfully and smiled despite his attempts to stay somewhat serious.  
  
  
  
"I am very well in general my dear Estel but I can't say the same for Legolas.at least he won't be well when I'm through with his elven hide, that's for sure! But that's another story, please tell me, how long will you be staying? We have so much to talk about!"  
  
  
  
"Hahaha.well don't be too hard on him- that boy can handle anything on Middle-Earth, except for you! I regret that I can not stay long, just long enough to talk to the King for there are pressing matters that require urgency. I must go now milady but take care and I shall see you both very soon and you can talk as much as your heart desires!"  
  
  
  
"Well, alright then. I am sure you have your reasons, as always. You take care of yourself as well and we shall meet again soon! Goodbye my friend!"  
  
  
  
And with that they hugged and parted ways as one headed to see Thranduil and one to let off some steam on a very unsuspecting prince.  
  
*******************  
  
Aragorn tapped lightly on the door and entered to find a very surprised Elven king staring at him.  
  
  
  
"Estel? Estel! Well this is an unexpected surprise!" he beamed as he and Aragorn embraced. They were both very happy to see each other again.  
  
  
  
"My Lord Thranduil! It has been a long time, has it not? Indeed I have dearly missed the beauty of your lands and you and your family. Dileriyen and I literally ran into each other just a moment ago. She has not changed much but seems to grow more beautiful with age. Ah yes, but I am afraid she seemed very upset or rather, angry with something. I'm sure it must have something to do with your son!" he smiled, thoroughly enjoying himself and feeling terrible for the burden he would soon have to lay upon his friends.  
  
  
  
"Actually she is more upset with *me* at the moment- hahaha. But I am sure Legolas will end up paying for it!" he laughed even more, almost as amused as Aragorn seemed to be. But when things calmed down, the air seemed to get more serious and Thranduil had a suspicion. "I sense, my friend that you are not here for personal amusement, though. Correct me if I am wrong."  
  
  
  
"Ah..I fear that you are right my friend. As it turns out I am not here for personal amusement but am on an errand of the utmost importance and must request your aid in this dark hour."  
  
  
  
"Pray tell me what is the matter Estel? Now that I look upon you closely I realize that you are tired as if carrying a heavy burden. Tell me your problem and together we shall find it's solution."  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately I doubt you will be able to keep your optimism when you learn of my news." He paused for a moment, the tension getting thick, until he finally said it.  
  
  
  
"The Ring of Power. It has been found."  
  
  
  
Thranduil sat in shock for a moment. He had a hard time believing his ears but gathered his wits quickly.  
  
  
  
"Oh my. This is ill news indeed. None so graver could you have brought me at this time but I sense that you have more to tell me. Please, go on, and omit no detail."  
  
  
  
And so Aragorn told his account of the Ring in full from beginning to end and informed Thranduil that at one point or another, Lord Elrond of Rivendell would be summoning all the races of Middle-Earth to a council in which the fate of the Ring would be discussed and decided. To all this Thranduil listened intently and patiently and when Aragorn seemed to be finished he began.  
  
  
  
"And what of this creature Gollum that you have mentioned? If he is, as you say, still of importance to this whole ordeal then he must not fall into the hands of the enemy again! He seems to me to be a menace and the one that could hold the balance in this affair. You claim to have captured him but where is he? It will prove ill for us all if he has escaped again."  
  
  
  
"I am glad you have asked this my friend for this brings us to the reason for my intrusion. I have come to ask a favor vital to this mission- the creature Gollum is being held by your men downstairs, will you not keep him here until this matter is settled? I feel that he will be kept under the best supervision in your lands and will cease to be a menace to everyone or have any chance of escape. I realize you need time to think but time is also our enemy now and action must be taken quickly. And so I must beg a decision of you. What have you to say to my request?"  
  
  
  
Thranduil sat and thought through all that he had heard. Aragorn had made a very good point. Time was not a matter to be taken lightly.  
  
  
  
"You ask a big favor my friend- but one that I can not refuse. This burden must be weighted equally amongst all those who oppose Sauron. Mirkwood is ready to do her duty!"  
  
  
  
"I thank you from the bottom of my heart my friend. And you need not worry about anything else for now. We can not be sure of anything until matters are discussed with the other races and that will only take place if and when Lord Elrond summons a council. All I ask is that you be prepared- we have fallen into dark times."  
  
And that was the end of that topic. The rest of the conversation took on a much lighter tone with the two discussing the things that had happened when Aragorn was last in Mirkwood and this and that.  
  
"But what's this I hear about a ball on Friday evening?" asked Aragorn, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Well it was meant to put my subjects into a lighter mood but with the tidings you have brought it is now more likely to be a farewell to happier days- at least for quite some time. But, my friend, the ball shall nonetheless be wonderful and entertaining and I would be honored if you would join us!"  
  
  
  
"Alas for I can not stay. I must hurry back to Rivendell and see what has become of Mr. Baggins. He has not made it to Rivendell yet and I fear the worst for Gandalf is missing as well. As you can see, I have my work cut out for me." He concluded with a smile. "I must now take my leave my friend."  
  
  
  
"I understand. I would not worry too much about Mithrandir, though. He is probably holed up in some library in Minas Tirith, doing research as always! Go not with a weary heart my friend, for we shall see happier days yet again!"  
  
  
  
"Aye, let us all hold onto our faith while we still have it!"  
  
  
  
"Legolas will be disappointed at having missed you."  
  
  
  
"And for that I am truly sorry but I must depart immediately. Please extend my apologies to Legolas. I deeply regret not having time to spend with you all but there will hopefully be more chances for that in the future. Farewell my friend and I hope the ball is everything that you hope it to be!"  
  
  
  
"Farewell my dear Estel! Journey safe! Nai tiruvantel ar varyuntel i valar tielyanna nu vilya!  
  
******************  
  
A/N: "Nai tiruvantel ar varyuntel i valar tielyanna nu vilya": May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky. I found that on a website so no, it's not my quote but I just thought it was the perfect way for Thranduil and Aragorn to end their conversation. So what did you think? I'm sure most of you have figured out where I'm going with the story;) Please review, your opinions matter!!!! 


	7. Wednesday Is Never A Good Day

A/N: Firstly, I want to thank all my preciousss reviewers but specifically Arabella. U R too sweet for words! I want to let you and everyone else know a few things though- the story will, as you have probably guessed, lead to the Fellowship of the Ring but here's a little secret as to how I'm planning on doing it: Dileriyen will *not* be staying in Mirkwood but then again, she will *not* be with Legolas or anywhere near the fellowship for that matter. This should make things interesting! Arabella, honey, you wanted a surprise and it looks like you're going to get it (it looks like we all will:) I won't give away any more secrets but I guarantee that things will get even more interesting! Keep those reviews a'comin' guys!!  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
(Wednesday Afternoon- yet again).  
  
Little did Aragorn know that he would be seeing Legolas *very* soon. He was altogether happy with the outcome of his meeting with Thranduil, though. He had had great respect for the King before but it had increased even more so when Thranduil took on the responsibility for Gollum as a true King would. It took a brave man, or rather, a brave elf to accept as heavy a responsibility as this whilst maintaining his optimism and hope that the situation wouldn't end with consequences being paid. Aragorn sighed as he mounted his steed and took one last look towards the palace, hoping that he would make even half as fine a king as Thranduil someday.  
  
********************  
  
In the meantime, Dileriyen had almost reached the pond but had nowhere near reached the end of her fury. A tiny voice inside her head told her not to be too harsh on him though, for all he had done was withhold information. It certainly wouldn't be fair to Legolas if she were to take her anger for Thranduil out on him. But, things were fuzzy in her head right now and she was seeing red.  
  
  
  
*Someone is going to pay for my current state of misery and it might as well be you Legolas for you are already guilty of one crime as it is* she thought as she stopped right next to the edge of the pond, her eyes and ears searching for the guilty party. But he was nowhere to be seen or heard. In fact, all she could see was his shirt carelessly flung on the ground. *Typical* she thought as she turned her back to the pond. Frustrated, she lifted her right leg, about to walk off, when something grabbed her left ankle. Realization dawned on her. All she could remember was thinking *not again- :( * before she was rapidly pulled into the pond by a prankster prince who could not have had worse timing (Author: oooh (winces), bad move Legolas!)  
  
  
  
Caught off guard, she felt herself yearning for air as she desperately kicked his hand off her ankle and made her way to the surface. She popped above the water and tried to catch her breath as her respiration worked overtime. And so after almost being drowned in a mere handful of water thanks to his Highness, she trudged her way out of the pond and onto the grass. Funny though, she was not as wet anymore- probably because she had turned half the water on her into steam.  
  
  
  
Having popped out of the water himself, Legolas glanced towards the victim. It was evident by the look in her eyes that he would never see the light of day again. But, it was no use trying to keep a straight face so he did the only natural thing he could do- he started laughing and got out of the pond where he was determined to face his fate like an Elf.  
  
  
  
He took one more step until he was standing half a foot away from her, still unable to control his laughter.  
  
  
  
*Laughing, are we?* thought Dileriyen, fuming. *Well not for long.* And then she did it. She took one good swing and slapped him right across the face, the force of her hand being obvious from the huge red marks all over Legolas' left cheek.  
  
  
  
Legolas was now red all over the face but not just because of the hit. His anger was, at this point, beyond measurement. Everything in him had been wounded, especially his pride. And thus commenced the biggest fight of their lives and one that wounded all, including hearts and every ounce of pride.  
  
  
  
"What in the name of Mordor did you do that for?!" he screamed, clutching his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Me? Why did *I* do *that*?? How dare you pull such a stupid stunt on me you overgrown child!" she yelled, outraged at his accusation, her voice getting louder with every spoken word.  
  
  
  
"You are impossible Legolas, absolutely impossible and I have had it with you! Perhaps you should have noticed that I was *very* upset with something when I came down here, but no- I suppose your foolish antics weigh more heavily than my feelings. So be it!" she spat out, glaring into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"How dare you take your anger out on me this way!" he retorted. "Well, if you think that I shall stand idle while you do so then you may stand corrected *milady* for I, too, have exceeded the limits of my patience. I do not know what I have done to offend you so but *you* may as well know that I no longer care! You have done nothing but hold me back my entire life. You care nothing for my feelings! It is always about you! I hate you! Leave my life and trouble me no more!"  
  
  
  
And even as he said those words Legolas could see the tears forming in her eyes. True, she had hit him and it had hurt but he had been downright unfair. She had done nothing but work for his well-being and he had now used that against her. But words, like spent arrows can not be taken back no matter who the wielder. And, forgiveness is a state of mind achieved by few, comfort in silence achieved by even less.  
  
  
  
"Dil, I-" he started slowly, tears also threatening to take him. But he was cut off abruptly.  
  
  
  
"I apologize your *Highness* for the inconvenience I have brought upon you. Perhaps if you had voiced a complaint earlier on, I would not have been such a continual offense to you. I assure you that it will not happen again. And you may hate me, but rest assured that the feeling is mutual!" she spoke, every word slowly and her tone just above a whisper. Her eyes had gone from red from anger to red with pain and unshed tears. Her heart had been shattered all over again. One single tear slid down her cheek before she could hide it and she ran off before he could retaliate.  
  
  
  
"Fine! Be that way for it concerns me not!" he yelled after her, half hoping that she did not hear him. Her last words had pierced Legolas' heart like daggers and for the first time he felt ashamed of himself and everything he had said and done. But his pride overcame him as he gathered his shirt up off the ground and sat down at the root of a nearby tree. He could not hold it in anymore. He started to cry.  
  
  
  
*I suppose this is what one feels like to be hated by the one you love.* he thought for he knew that his words had wounded her more than any physical abuse would have done. He felt completely alone. She obviously despised his very being at the moment- and that hurt. It was understandable, though. But, he refused to accept full responsibility for it was not entirely his fault. She had been equally harsh, if not more so for she had taken things to a more physical level. Anyway he looked at it, everything had just turned into one huge mess. And he kept on sniffing, trying to stop crying. He reached for the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a beautiful ring made of pure mithril with spots of diamond specked all over it.  
  
  
  
*She would have really liked you, I suppose. But she does not deserve you at the moment, and I do not deserve to be the one to give you to her* he thought sadly. They were equally at fault and it didn't look like anyone was going to be getting married anytime soon so he silently put the ring back in its place. Something had to be done, though. One does not simply leave a situation like this hanging in the air. So, Legolas took the only logical step left to him: he would seek out his father and ask about the conversation he had had with her previously. She had made it crystal clear that something had upset her *before* she came to the pond and Legolas wanted to know how much of this involved her conversation with his father. Something really did not feel right. One thing was for sure though and that was the fact that neither Legolas nor Dileriyen was prepared to apologize, much less kiss and make up. This had been an argument waiting to happen and things needed to be talked through if they were ever going to have any sort of future. Some major confessions needed to take place. No, this was a delicate situation which called for time and for them to cast their prides and anger aside. And so, Legolas got up slowly and walked off in search of his father.  
  
*********************  
  
Thranduil curiously headed downstairs to the prison cells to see this creature which had apparently become quite a nuisance lately. He found a guard standing watch in front of it's cell but couldn't see anything inside until he strained his eyes.  
  
  
  
"My my. He is a rather nasty-looking fellow isn't he? Does he speak?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, my Lord, he does. But I think you would rather he kept quiet just the same." The guard said.  
  
But on hearing that he was the topic of conversation, Gollum decided not to wait until he was spoken to and expressed his objections rather pointedly.  
  
  
  
"Nassty Elveses! Keeping Precious prisoner.. oooo.. Horrible nassty Elveses!" he wailed and sobbed. "Let Preciouss out! Cruel Elveses.. ooo.. we hates them, yess precious we doess.curse them all..oooo." He carried on moaning and muttering evil things.  
  
  
  
"Oh goodness! I now understand what you meant my good elf! But, nonetheless, we must not forget that this creature, Gollum or whatever they call him, has had his mind poisoned for centuries. We will not be cruel to it but rather convey as much pity as possible. Let him out once in a while to get some fresh air and sun, but mind you, I want him under constant supervision. You are not to let him out of your sight- is that clear?"  
  
  
  
"Certainly milord! I will gather some more men for the job. We shall be as kind as we can for it is impossible to not pity such a miserable creature."  
  
  
  
"Very good my lad. Keep me informed!" With that, Thranduil started to climb the long staircase back to the upper level.  
  
************************  
  
Dileriyen ran to her room with lightening speed and threw herself onto the bed, finally free to let the hurt flow out. There was no doubt about it, this had been the second worst day of her life, and it had yet to end. Is it not strange how some things start out so well but turn out utterly rotten? It is an important lesson for all, teaching us to take nothing for granted. So she cried.. and cried.. and cried until she had no tears left to cry. Because once again, she was left alone.  
  
  
  
*How could he be so cruel? Does he not know that I only do and say all those things because I love him? Yes, I admit that I was harsh and do not know how I will forgive myself for it but that will certainly be easier than forgiving -him-. Oh. What a horrid day it has been! Why will it not end??*  
  
  
  
Her mind screamed as she felt herself trembling all over. Everything had happened so fast and it was all too much to take in at once. Before she knew it, she slipped into a restless sleep, images and feelings swirling in her head.  
  
**************************  
  
Legolas, not bothering to knock, entered the room and was disappointed at not finding anyone there.  
  
  
  
"Oh father, where are you when I need you?" he muttered to himself, rather annoyed at the situation.  
  
  
  
"Yes son, what is it?"  
  
  
  
"Oh! Father honestly! Do not creep up on me like that." he said in a startled voice.  
  
  
  
"Well there's a surprise! My son not enjoying a little joke?! Hahaha.. are you feeling alright?" asked Thranduil. He was very amused at seeing Legolas like this and wasn't taking anything seriously at the moment. Little did he know that because of his 'innocent meddling' things had gotten blown way out of proportion.  
  
  
  
"Alas father, I think I have turned over a new leaf- my joking days are over and you will undoubtedly be the happiest, or perhaps the second happiest, to know that I have decided to act my age from now on." Legolas had just shocked the living daylights out of his father who was now giving him the 'you've got to be kidding' look. At length he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Have I died and gone to Valinor? Surely you jest!"  
  
  
  
"Father, please! You are making this very difficult, as if it was not already so. But all that aside for now, the reason why I am here is to learn of your conversation with Dileriyen." He said, trying to mask his increasing frustration with his father.  
  
  
  
"Why son, is something wrong?" asked Thranduil timidly, assuming that Dileriyen had just blown his cover.  
  
  
  
"Yes father, something is very wrong indeed.."  
  
  
  
He told his father the whole story, not missing one detail. Thranduil was silent for a moment and was very relieved that Dileriyen had kept the secret in tact. Legolas took this opportunity to make a few very good points.  
  
  
  
"But, if you must know, I am not yet ready to apologize and I would bet my bow that she would rather kiss an orc than apologize to me. So, you see, it is a hopeless situation. For lack of a better word, father, I feel...empty."  
  
  
  
Thranduil felt terrible. Things had taken a turn for the worse and this was not the outcome he had expected when he had interfered. He knew what needed to be done- Dileriyen had to be told the truth. This had gotten way out of hand by Legolas' account of things. Sure she would be furious but it was better for her to know the truth and be miserable rather than have her be miserable amidst lies. On the other hand, he would certainly not tell of his meddling to Legolas. He did not know why but something in his heart told Thranduil to keep quite to him for the time being. And Thranduil was always one to go with instinct.  
  
  
  
"Let me have a little heart-to-heart with her, son. The female species is difficult to deal with, no matter what race you are. You two are not ready to face each other yet and that is understandable. I shall do what I can to soften the situation. But, unfortunately, we must put his matter aside for now. I have other news for you. Things do not bode well in the world outside."  
  
  
  
He then told his son of Aragorn's visit, the finding of the One Ring, the story of the fortunes of the Bagginses and the involvement of the creature Gollum in full.  
  
  
  
"And now you know, my son, how dark the times have become. When Lord Elrond summons his council, I shall want you to be the one to represent our kingdom. Bare in mind that this may not be for some time of course, but I would like you to be prepared when the time does come. You are ready for this duty that I place on you my son, are you not?"  
  
  
  
Legolas sat silently in thought for a moment but already knew the answer which had to be given.  
  
  
  
"I understand all you have said father and it is with an even heavier heart that I must accept this responsibility. So it seems that I shall learn the hard way that life is not all fun and games. And yet I am about to be put to the test without any real experience. But I will not fail! Anything further and we must all keep our faith in the hope that our efforts do not prove to be in vain when the time for true opposition comes." He said solemnly.  
  
  
  
"Your attitude is to be commended my son! You have just proven to me that you have grown up- and for the better. You are an example to us all and I doubt not that you will make a fine king when your time comes. And come it shall."  
  
  
  
"Thank you father. If that is all then you will excuse me. I think I shall retire to my room. I must be alone to think things through."  
  
  
  
"Go on then, son. And do not worry yourself too much about Dileriyen. You two have a bond that is stronger than any offense you could offer each other. Everything shall work itself out when it's time comes."  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded silently and left for his room, his mind exhausted from thinking. Nothing seemed to be going right. On the contrary, everything seemed destined to go wrong today.  
  
  
  
*What a dreadful day it has been..* he thought as he lay on his bed, wide awake, his mind spinning in endless circles. 


	8. Goodbyes Are Never Easy

A/N: Hello again my very precioussss readers. I have been very busy lately as I started college about 3 days ago so I'm sure you will all understand when I tell you that I probably won't have time to write as often. But, nonetheless, I shall do my best to keep things quick and interesting. Once again I encourage everyone to review because with so many things going on in my personal life, it really helps to know that there are people out there who take an interest in your work and appreciate what you're doing. That's about all that comes to mind right now, enjoy the new chapter, I luv u all! Oh and by the way, Marion, I checked out that thing you asked (cos it also confused me). "Vilya" is of course the name for an elven ring of power but it is the name of the ring of air- see the connection? Air-sky. So I suppose the quote is right but hey, I'm only assuming. I hope that clears things up a bit, though. And now, onto chapter eight.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Late Thursday Afternoon  
  
  
  
When she woke up, it was already late Thursday afternoon and her head was pounding as if it had been hammered for hours. She opened her eyes cautiously but realized that there was no sun outside. Instead, the sky was gray and clouded and the rain was absolutely pouring. She needed fresh air desperately so she walked through the door and onto her balcony, letting the rain wash her over. Sadly, standing outside did not prove to be a wise move as lightening suddenly struck a nearby tree and the thunder crashed, spreading an eerie feeling to all who were listening to the rain.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen, now completely soaked, sighed as she re-entered her room and carelessly stood about, eyeing the room for no particular reason. A million thoughts and emotions clung to her but the one that stood out the most was obvious.  
  
  
  
*He hates me.*  
  
  
  
Yesterday's events replayed in her head endlessly and all she could get herself to think was 'he hates me'. This would not do. She needed to clear things up in her own head before any further action was taken and talking to Legolas was unfortunately no longer an option open to her. So, she sat down and made a promise to herself to be honest with her thoughts, else there would be no point in pursuing the matter further.  
  
  
  
*I should have controlled my actions but I let my anger cloud my better judgment. We are equally at fault but I suppose I am more so for I need not have been so aggressive. That was truly uncalled for. But what have I done to you Legolas to make you hate me so? I accept that I have been difficult at times- as have you. I could have borne any insult but never had I expected for you to tell me that you hated me and that you wanted me out of your life. So I suppose this is the hard part- letting go. I love you too much to not respect your wishes.. I am sorry*  
  
  
  
This got her crying again for new emotions were now mixed with the old ones, adding further confusion to an already difficult situation. She felt like such a fool. But, assuming that she had finally pushed him too far this time, Dileriyen decided to accept her fate and respect his final wishes. She would let him be and stay out of his life- permanently.  
  
  
  
She smiled to herself as she looked out of the window, memories coming to mind.  
  
  
  
*You hate this weather, I know and you never really did outgrow your fear of thunder and lightening so you must surely be hiding somewhere right now. Alas! For you shall have me no longer to comfort you. I just hope that you are not seeking comfort with any other.*  
  
  
  
With that last thought she suddenly jolted upright in the seat she had comfortably been slouching in.  
  
  
  
*Surely he would never...no...That's absurd.* she continued to think to herself. But Dileriyen had never been good at consoling herself and this moment was no exception.  
  
  
  
"Why you filthy little, no good-" she started out loud when a light tapping came at the door. She jumped up and ran over to open it, extremely disappointed to see that it was only a maid. (A/N: isn't it always?!:)  
  
  
  
"You are finally up milady! Thank the Valar! His Highness has been wanting to talk to you for some time."  
  
  
  
"Legolas wants to talk to me? Where is he? Did he sound angry when he asked for me?"  
  
  
  
"Beg your pardon milady? Tis the King who awaits you."  
  
  
  
"Oh." she stated dryly, cursing herself for her foolishness.  
  
  
  
"Indeed, I have not seen the Prince for hours milady. He must truly be missing if he is not with you! But I am sure he will turn up soon. Young elves are hard to keep track of ! Good day ma'am." She said cheerfully and left.  
  
  
  
So there stood Dileriyen: confused, disappointed and just plain miserable. She decided that now would in fact be a good time to head to the library. Yes, come to think of it, she too had words for Thranduil- and quite a lot of them.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Legolas finally got up the nerve to relax his grip on his pillow and pulled the blanket slightly off of his head. He absolutely *detested* weather like this and the mere thought of it made him shudder. It had been raining and thundering for hours, leaving him incapable of leaving his bed, much less his room. He had been holed up there all day but the weather had only just begun to let up.  
  
  
  
*Finally! I have never been so bored in my entire life! I suppose it is time to leave this room. But where to go? It is too muddy to go walking but if I stay in the palace I will risk running into Dileriyen and I'll bet she is as unready to see me, as I am to see her. So what other option have I?! Oh for Valar's sake.. I'm condemned to my room..*  
  
  
  
He was thoroughly upset with his current predicament and bored out of his mind. He had nowhere to go, nothing to do and no one to share his misery with. And is that not always so? We never truly know the value of what we have until it is gone. Our Prince was just finding out the hard way. Legolas let out a long sigh he had been holding back. He walked out onto his balcony and turned his head to the left, gazing at her balcony, mere feet away from his- a distance he could easily jump, as he had done so many times in the past. But no more. And she was not there. He looked forward, sadness glinting in his eyes, and watched the sun as it slowly hid itself behind the trees. He thought he heard the noise of hooves as he listened to the sounds of the forest.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Five minutes later  
  
  
  
Panic was in the air as the two guards raced through the palace and sought out the King. He was undoubtedly in his library so that was the first natural place to look.  
  
  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
  
  
They sped into the room.  
  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" bellowed Thranduil, his irritation resonating in the room. He was right in the middle of his conversation with Dileriyen, who was now giving him a complete narrative of *her* version of yesterday's events. Had it not been for the interruption, the conversation would have inevitably led to some kingly confessions and apologies- as was his reason for wanting to speak with her. But fate, it seems, has always a new trick up her sleeve.  
  
  
  
"We deeply apologize your highness but there is an emergency- it can not wait." Spoke one of the guards, hurriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well go on then! What has happened?!"  
  
  
  
"We were attacked in the woods your Highness and caught completely off- guard. We held them off as long as we could but there were too many of them. They killed three of our men and amidst the skirmish, the creature Gollum escaped. He must have been expecting it for he would not come down from the tree we allowed him to climb, else we would have returned him to his cell hours ago. We have been unable to re-capture him milord."  
  
  
  
"Oh no. This is indeed terrible news," said Thranduil as he slumped into his chair, feeling rather sick to his stomach. But Dileriyen merely sat there, picking up the conversation but not understanding a word of it.  
  
  
  
"What's a Gollum?" she inquired curiously, turning to face Thranduil who had now gone quite pale and was in deep thought. Naturally she knew nothing of the events going on in the outside world and Thranduil had not had the opportunity to tell her. But now was not the time.  
  
  
  
"My child, you must excuse me for I have pressing matters to attend to. Everything shall be explained in time and our conversation is far from over."  
  
  
  
Dileriyen knew she was being ushered out of the room so she took her leave politely. Thranduil was obviously very disturbed about something and there was so much more to say but it all had to wait until tomorrow. So, she headed back to her room, not having anywhere else to go, anything else to do or anyone else to share her misery with. She stopped just outside of Legolas' door and stared at it (completely unaware that Legolas was inside, slowly being bored to death). She felt that it looked upon her now as if she were a stranger. She went ahead and entered her own room. And for the millionth time since waking up, her thoughts turned to Legolas.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
"Send men out immediately and see if you can't recapture the thing. Do be discreet, though, for I do not want the whole kingdom in an uproar!"  
  
  
  
*We shall have enough of that when I make my announcements tomorrow night* he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"And send for my son, I shall want a word with him at once."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes milord, we shall do all we can!"  
  
  
  
The days seemed doomed to get worse and this new turn of luck was not something that Thranduil appreciated. Everything had to be re-thought and re-planned for he had little, or rather, no hope of Gollum's recapture.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas entered the room in a hurried confusion and got right down to the point.  
  
  
  
"Father, have my ears heard true? Has Gollum escaped?"  
  
  
  
"I am afraid you have heard correctly son and I have no hope of his recapture, in case you were wondering. And though I am glad to be rid of his evil here, I shudder to think of the damage he will inflict on our cause. I have had to do some spur of the moment thinking, that is why I called you. I must ask you to go to Imladris as a messenger and inform them of our troubles. It is with a heavy heart that I place this responsibility on you son, yet there us no one else that I would consider for it."  
  
  
  
Some seconds passed as Legolas stood in thought and confusion. Thranduil became nervous for a moment, fearing that he had indeed placed to great a responsibility on his son, and his tension was evident in his eyes as he watched and waited patiently for Legolas' reply. Legolas, sensing his father's uncertainty, brought himself out of his thoughts and back to the present.  
  
  
  
"Fear not father for my duty is clear and I will not say nay to a request such as this. I shall pack my things and leave tomorrow. If all goes well and I fare quickly, I should reach Imladris within a few days."  
  
  
  
"Very good son. Go then, pack and get some sleep perhaps, for you may not be getting much on your journey."  
  
  
  
But packing wasn't the first thing Legolas had in mind. There was no telling how long he would be gone but his heart sensed that it would be for no short duration- and his instincts usually proved right in these matters. So, the situation with Dileriyen being what it was, he started writing a letter to her- which seemed to be the only appropriate thing to do at the time. Facing her now, before his departure, would be disastrous. He would probably end up losing his will to leave, something he could not risk for he was needed. And so, after a good hour of thinking and writing, this is what he came up with:  
  
  
  
Where do I begin to explain all that has happened? You by now have no doubt heard of my departure, know my destination and the details of the circumstances surrounding the situation. Nothing ever gets past you, Dil. And so, I must be completely open with you concerning my sentiments else I shall be incapable of leaving. I hope in my heart that you do not hate me enough to be glad of my departure and beg of you to think of me at least once in a while during my absence, long as it will most certainly be, for know that I think only of you and my heart is torn.  
  
How does one possibly say goodbye to the very essence of his life? I do not know the answer to this question, though I have thought long and hard to console myself with something reasonable. Instead, I will rather say that this is not goodbye Dil and that I will return. I will return to you. I pray to the Valar that by then you will have found it in your heart to forgive me. The things I said- I did not mean them (as I hope is the case with you) and though I sense you will agree that we are both equally to blame, I want nothing else than to put yesterday's events behind us.  
  
When the time has come to leave I realize that there is so much needed to be said and no proper way to do so. Time is no longer a luxury offered to us. I beg of you to not come after me, something which you might be contemplating at this moment. Seeing you will only fully destroy the little will I have left to carry out my duties and I can not bear the thought of you in harm's way. We are facing dangerous times and the palace is the safest place for you to be at the moment. I must now conclude my letter somewhat abruptly as there are matters to be finalized before I go. I am truly sorry. I have three words in mind that my heart so greatly wishes to express to you, but I have decided to save them for when I return. You have my word, they will be spoken when the time is right. Know that you shall be in my heart and my thoughts every second, wherever my roads may take me. Wait for me, I promise to return. Farewell,  
  
Legolas  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: :((((( she doesn't even know that he's leaving. I don't know about you guys, but I'd be pretty upset. 


	9. Ignorance Does Not Always Mean Bliss

A/N: I can not even begin to tell you guys how happy you have all made me with those wonderful reviews- it makes writing this story all the more rewarding:) Keep those thoughts coming- I value them greatly! Concerning the story: the story has begun to take very interesting twists and turns but there is something extremely important I would like everybody to know: firstly, Sir Tolkien never got too personal with Legolas, as we all know, which makes him easier to write for (most of the time). So, I have decided to do some experimenting. I am going to work my way *around* his stories so that, by the end, I will have obtained something original but most important of all- BELIEVABLE. Hopefully, it will fit in so well that I just might get away with it:) secondly, I will not do what most authos have done, which is basically rewriting the chapters in the books (including their own characters or whatnot). I don't want to offend anyone so please don't misunderstand!! I'm merely stating that I will be taking a different approach to things- let's all pray! Anyway, I've held you guys up long enough, on to the awaited chapter 9.  
  
PS: Dil-air-ee-yen (but I'm not strict with it so if you've pronounced it differently in your head, by all means, go with that:)  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Thursday night  
  
  
  
Legolas reread the letter one last time, making sure that he had written everything that he had wanted to say in the way that he had wanted to say it. His face looked grim when the candlelight struck it and he looked exhausted from the stress which is provoked by heavy emotional burden.  
  
  
  
  
  
*This is the right thing to do* he kept telling himself as he pulled out a mithril chain from a pocket. He then pulled out the mithril ring he had been saving for her and put it on the chain. They looked beautiful as they sparkled together in the candlelight, complementing each other. Legolas took the letter and the necklace and walked out onto the balcony. The moonlight was so peaceful but it was not a full moon yet- tomorrow night would be. The necklace looked flawless as drops of moonlight fell on it, making it sparkle all the more. Legolas rolled the letter up and used the necklace to tie it up. His plan was to hand it to his father and have him give the letter to Dileriyen during the ball, as he would by then be quite a distance away from Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
*I have no other choice, it seems,* he thought to himself as he re-entered his room and started to pack. Tomorrow, a new day would dawn with a new Legolas- he was a Prince going to fulfill his duties and failure was not an option although victory would no doubt come with its own consequences.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Dileriyen paced up and down and up and down and up and down for the thousandth time that night. She was insanely irritable and miserable. She felt a strong desire to inflict damage upon something- a thought which made her disgusted with herself.  
  
  
  
*Haven't you done enough of that already? Is not the current damage at a satisfactory level?* she scolded herself. But, it ws neither the irritation nor the misery that truly kept her awake. It was her strong Elven instincts which put her in this restless mood. For some reason, unknown to her at present, she felt an overwhelming sense of loss- a loss of something that she could not name. But, nonetheless, it was there and it was driving her up the wall. She felt as if part of her had been taken away and suddenly, her breathing fell short and she almost collapsed to the floor but reached the bed just in time.  
  
  
  
*Breathe Dil, just breathe!* she told herself repeatedly until her breathing slowly returned to normal. Something was definitely amiss but unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done. So, restless or not, Dileriyen had no other choice but to sleep once more and hope that the new day would be no worse than the previous two.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Legolas woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning, red-eyed and wretched. His heart screamed for him to stay but his body intervened quickly as he dressed and gathered his belongings. Within seconds, he rushed out the door without taking a last look at anything and headed for the library, knowing full well that his father was wide awake and had probably not had a wink of sleep throughout the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil was slow to react to his son's entrance. "Good morning my son. I...ah...see you are ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil was very upset at the moment. He was sending his only son into Valar- knows-what , completely aware of the fact that they would not be seeing each other again for quite a bit of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes father, I am ready to leave. I do have one small request to make, though. Please make sure to give this to Dileriyen but do it tonight, during the ball. I hope to be as far away as possible by then," he said casting his eyes downwards as he handed the necklace-tied letter to Thranduil, trying to hide his misery.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil now looked even more saddened if that was possible at that point.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then you will not say goodbye to her before you leave? Son, please, reconsider. Do you not know what that will do to her? I honestly do not fully comprehend this situation. Really, you two have displayed a first class lack of maturity and respect for one another. I expected more from the *both* of you. I should think that the love you two share would have overcome such trifle matters by now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas jerked his head back up and stared at his father, his eyes practically popping out of his head. He had no words to contradict him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Oh son really, you seem astonished at what I just said. I may be old but I am not blind you know! Hahaha.. Now please, will you not reconsider?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas let out a long sigh. Thranduil was making things extremely difficult as always and all Legolas wanted to do was ride far away from Mirkwood undisturbed and in peaceful misery.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father, I honestly have no sufficient argument to offer you. All I ask is that you give this letter to her tonight when I have gone. I realize that she will be upset to say the least but please do not make those requests of me. I have thought things through and this is for the best. Understand that I have my reasons," he said in a very monotonous tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, Thranduil could do nothing more than have faith that his son was doing the right thing. This placed great responsibility on him, though, and he knew that somewhere in between exposing his little game and handing her the letter, Dileriyen would adopt a hostile attitude, threatening anything and everything that crossed her path. It was inescapable and sadly, understandable. Then again, as he rethought his son's actions, he began to see his reasoning and it became clear to him why Legolas did not want her to know: she would want to go with him. Suddenly, Thranduil became very nervous. She was his daughter in all respects except for blood and he loved her very very dearly. Sending his son into the unknown was painful enough but to have her follow him was simply madness and unthinkable. Simply put, it was out of the question. Legolas could take care of himself- he had had sufficient training for battle in his early years from the best tutors. She, on the other hand, detested battle for obvious reasons and refused to take part in any such matters (she never weilded a sword after *that* night). Therefor, she was not ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, a brown-haired elf, led by a servant, entered the room and bowed, forcing both Thranduil and Legolas out of their gloomy thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Milord" he said politely and hastily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes lad, who might you be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am named Alhera. I have come from Imladris in haste under orders from the Lord Elrond to summon a representative for the Council- you know of the matter which I refer to."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes yes, of course. Well, by the Valar you do have good timing my boy. My son Legolas was about to depart for Imladris. He bears important messages for Lord Elrond and the council members. He will be representing Mirkwood."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Prince, we must hurry back for time is against us. How soon would it be possible for us to leave milord?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am ready Alhera, I just need a few moments with my father; will you be so kind as to wait by the horses? I shall be along shortly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course sir" Alhera slightly nodded his head and hurried outside. Now came time for the true goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas and Thranduil hugged and held on tightly to one another, understanding that this was now a true parting of ways for a while and that their hearts had not deceived them. It was a very painful moment for both.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take care my boy." He said, still holding his son tightly. "And come back safe and sound. We have fallen into dark times and I fear the war for the Ring has begun. I want you back here in one piece when all this is over!" he said trying to lighten the mood and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a promise father. Do not worry about me. I love you. And please- look after her and make sure she does not follow me... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too son. Go now and be not troubled!"  
  
  
  
  
  
So, Legolas left, shedding a few tears in spite of himself. He went outside and mounted his horse, Alhera waiting patiently on a horse next to him. Legolas was somewhat glad that he would not have to be traveling alone. He took one last look at the balcony that was hers and then, they left, silently and solemnly.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Dileriyen woke up promptly at 11 o'clock and spent her day hanging around her room doing this and that, feeling too ill to over-exert herself. Throughout the day, waves of nausea hit her over and over again and appetite was something she greatly lacked. At 9 o'clock the ball would commence and all day the hustle and bustle could be heard everywhere around the palace. But, Dileriyen was only going to the ball for one reason: to apologize and beg for forgiveness. True, she had decided to let him be but it just got to the point where that was impossible to do. Her anger had subsided and now she was in pure misery. She couldn't go on this way. She missed him, she needed him- desperately. They had never been separated for even one day in the past for Valar's sake- so one can imagine the toll this had taken on the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I will get down on my knees if necessary; hopefully, you don't hate me enough to turn away from me.*  
  
  
  
  
  
The day passed slowly and dully and it was now a quarter past nine. Dileriyen (still somewhat ill) stood in the middle of the room in a beautiful silver dress that shimmered as the moonlight played with it. But, she was terribly nervous. Nervous and scared at the thought of his rejection. She finally got up the nerve to leave ten minutes later and headed for ball, feeling her face go pale.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
The crowd was grand. As expected, almost the entire kingdom had shown up. The crowd parted and slightly bowed as they let Dileriyen pass through and take her place next to the King. The partying then recommenced. There was music, beautiful singing, vigorous dancing and plenty of gossip and chatter to last several centuries. Everyone was having fun- except for Dileriyen. She was just plain confused as she sat to Thranduil's right and looked questioningly at the seat to his left, which stood empty. She then refocused her gaze on the crowd, searching in vain for him amongst the thousands of blonde heads, a brunette here and there. She sat there and continued searching for a total of forty-five minutes. But he was nowhere to be found and it didn't look like he would be putting in an appearance anytime soon. She finally cracked.  
  
  
  
"Thranduil, where is he? Don't tell me he has refused to attend."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil started to fidget nervously and go red, confusing Dileriyen to the point of no return.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well...er...ah...child, come. Walk outside with me for a moment. There are a few things I need to tell you and I have put if off for far too long as it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thranduil what's wrong? I do not understand! Why do you look so upset?" she asked frustrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just walk with me and I shall explain." He said as he got up, holding something in his hands behind his back, which Dileriyen had not the opportunity to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked toward the pond that looked breathtaking under the full moon and stars specked all over the black web that embraced all it touched.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Thranduil, out with it! I demand to know what's going on. What am I not being told? Why are we out here when we should be at the ball? And for the love of the Valar, where is Legolas?" she asked out of breath. Somebody had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I shall answer all your questions child but first I must ask for your forgiveness and understanding."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What ever for?" she asked desperately. "Thranduil please, tell me what is happening!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed. "I lied to you about throwing the ball to marry Legolas off. And you, for that matter. I merely wanted to give you two a little nudge in the right direction but my good intentions have led to some bad results. I deeply apologize for all the trouble I have caused. I hope you are not too upset with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Thranduil..." she said quietly, her disappointment clearly reflecting in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, let me finish."  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprised, she asked: "There's more?"  
  
  
  
"Oh believe me my darling, there is *much* more..."  
  
  
  
He then related to her the full story of Gollum, Sauron and the One Ring. Dileriyen then learned of why Aragorn had truly come, the Council Lord Elrond had just summoned and of Gollum's escape. She forgot her anger for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, the messenger Alhera arrived this morning at a rather fortunate time and summoned us to the Council. I sent a representative back to Imladris with him, very early this morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my. This is troubling news. I honestly cannot imagine whom you could have selected for such a mission. It requires a lot of sacrifice and involves great risk. It is saddening to think that this poor soul, whomever he may be, probably won't be back for quite a while, if indeed he makes it out of this thing alive. Who could take on such a responsibility?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil looked gravely into her eyes but did not speak and sudden realization dawned on Dileriyen along with the words she had just spoken. Her eyes watered and she tried to speak once more but no voice would come and she struggled for some moments.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No...Please tell me he didn't..." she said very slowly and quietly, slightly shaking her head from side to side, not ready to accept what was true.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am very sorry daughter. Valar help us all in the days to come..." said Thranduil as he softly kissed her forehead and handed her the letter.  
  
  
  
"He left this for you." He spoke gently and then left her to read her letter in peace. He made his way back to the ball.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Dileriyen sat down on the grass in a state of shock and removed the necklace from the letter. She held it up and marvelled at its beauty under the starlight. She put it on and could not take her eyes off its beauty for a few minutes. Now came the hard part. She opened the letter and took in every single word, her heart still wanting to deny the whole situation. When she was done she sat there motionless, still unwilling to accept the things she had heard and read. Silently looking around her, she realized where she was sitting. This was where everything had started. The fight, the cruel words, the pain. It brought her over the edge and she started to cry and shiver uncontrollably, speaking broken sentences to herself amidst the sobs. It was then that a light but cool wind picked up. And the wind carried her cries over land, water and air through the still night as the moon and stars looked sadly down upon her.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Legolas had been riding all day with only two brief stops to rest. He was very tired though and needed sleep, as he was not used to this never-ending riding. All was quiet until a light wind picked up. It made him shiver but not so much from its coolness, rather from the echo of a distant voice that it brought with it. Legolas thought that he could almost hear the wind crying, contributing largely to his grieved heart.  
  
  
  
*Nonsense* he thought. *It is just the wind playing tricks on me and I am tired.* He dismissed what he heard and the two stopped to take some rest. Alhera took first watch as Legolas tried in vain to sleep. He tossed and turned but it was useless. The wind would not leave him...  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
A/N: :((((((((((((( I got upset even writing this chapter, I don't know how you guys feel about reading it:( 


	10. The Children Of Greenwood The Great

A/N: I have this strange habit of putting myself into whatever mood I want my chapter to be. It helps my writing. I'm sad right now..or maybe depressed is a better word. Here is chapter 10; I suggest reading it at night, it sets the mood better. Dear Aga_xris: knowing that I've pleased you, I can die happy:) Dear Doodlebug: Thank you. You're so sweet! I can not be happier! My very dear Arabella: to you I hold true: she will not be the tenth member of the fellowship, I promise! And to all my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, you guys are what make this whole experience worthwhile. Thank you all...Lots of Love  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
"Indeed the rumors have proved true.." mumbled Alhera to himself quietly, not realizing that Legolas was wide awake.  
  
  
  
"And what may they be?" asked Legolas, startling Alhera who spun around to face him.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me sire, I thought you were asleep.why, the woods seem to be haunted. That is the rumor I was referring to for we have quite a collection of stories in Imladris about the spirits that walk in these woods. They say that come every full moon, spirits are granted freedom from the halls of Mandos to walk the woods, searching for ones they lost in the days of old. Do you not hear the echoes in the wind milord? It seems to almost be crying. Pardon my saying, but I would not dwell here for all the gold and mithril in the world."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do not mind you having your opinion Alhera, although you can not expect me to share it. You must not take heed to such rumors my friend for they are false tales spread to keep intruders and other unwanted guests out. True, these woods are not what they used to be and are very perilous in many places but not in the area we are in now. We are very close to the edge of the forest and once we are out, it won't be long to Imladris. I am sorry you had to travel by this way alone on your coming but I am here now and there is safety in numbers. Listen no longer to any echoes or troublesome sounds and do not let your focus be disrupted. We must concentrate on doing our duty as quickly as possible."  
  
  
  
Alhera silently nodded his head and felt proud at that moment to be serving a prince who was worthy.  
  
  
  
For the first time, Legolas felt like a true leader. He understood more clearly what it meant to have someone as a follower (even if it was just one elf) and how to motivate that follower towards the right path on his journey. He was proud of the little speech he had given and felt like a true Prince for the first time in his life. Getting up, he relieved Alhera of his watch so that he could get some sleep. Legolas had given up on it. His heart was being weighed down and even though he tried not to let on, he was disturbed and scared. The echoes were the cause. There was something about them- not evil but sad. Very, very sad. So sad that they were eating him up and conquering the entire forest, casting their shadow on everything they touched. The trees began to whisper unintelligible things to each other. The forest was angry with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*But why?* he thought in confusion. *I have done it no harm. Why am I thus being shunned out?*  
  
  
  
But the question was unanswerable and Legolas had no choice but to wait for morning. Alhera had already fallen asleep, eyes open, seemingly staring at the treetops which hung above, showing almost no hint of sky. Legolas could not wake him and force him to leave now. He had obviously been traveling with very little rest to deliver his message and he looked pretty young to have undertaken such a responsibility. Legolas felt ashamed at that. He had kept himself in blissful isolation with Dileriyen all his life, always ready to dismiss his duties and embrace anything he could get a laugh out of. This he did while others made better use of their time by being of help whenever and wherever needed. Of course, there was that one time he had been of use, centuries ago in an age long forgotten and he was merely being of aid to his father then. He got up, casting his eyes to the ground and lightly paced back and forth. A lot would change when he reached Imladris. Matters would be discussed and something would have to be done about that accursed ring. He had to admit, he had no idea what he could do to help but he would give it his all this time. Nothing could prevent that. He was going to give Thranduil and Dileriyen something to be proud of.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"Elves of Mirkwood!" spoke Thranduil.  
  
  
  
As he stood up, the crowd screamed "Hail Thranduil!" over and over again until the cheering slowly died down and they were silenced. But the quiet was not pleasant and the tension could be felt by everyone. They all waited impatiently for their King to set things right. At length he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves this evening. Indeed, it brings great joy to my heart to see you all happy and having fun."  
  
  
  
At this the cheering broke out again but Thranduil put his hand up, indicating that he had not finished, quickly bringing about the silence once again.  
  
  
  
"I must now request everyone's complete attention. I have an announcement which can not be concealed any longer.. Darkness has arisen once again!"  
  
  
  
The crowd was in utter shock, trying very hard to understand what they had just heard when someone suddenly spoke up from the crowd.  
  
  
  
"Then *it* has been found, milord?"  
  
  
  
The King recognized who it was- Erossa, the son of one of his captains.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Erossa, it has. The time we have long anticipated is near at hand- the time of passing. When this matter is settled, be it for good or ill, it shall involve our race no more and we shall quietly pass into the West as is the will of the Valar."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sadness filled Thranduil's heart as he spoke. "Our time is almost over. I only regret that it has come too soon..."  
  
  
  
Something stuck in his throat and he left the sentence hanging as he sat down, unable to look anyone in the eyes. There was not one in the crowd who dared speak but several maidens could be seen wiping away their tears on handkerchiefs and men who lowered their heads also refusing eye contact.  
  
  
  
This was the time that they had all dreamed of and at the same time dreaded. Most of them had been born right here in Mirkwood, centuries ago. Others had travelled here after the reshaping of the world and had dwelt here until the present. This was the only place they had learned to call home and even after all this time, it seemed too soon. The thought of leaving broke their hearts. To leave home...  
  
  
  
  
  
That spelled the end of the ball and what had been a spectacular evening except for the last five minutes. No one was really in the mood for anymore singing or dancing. The crowd began to leave slowly and in silence when Thranduil suddenly stood up again. He had not finished.  
  
  
  
"Kinsmen!" he shouted and everyone turned back around and stood, waiting for him to continue. They hoped in their hearts that he had no more bad news. He then made a small speech but one that would be remembered for centuries to come. He looked upon the crowd in complete sadness and spoke with such grace and tone that it brought the rest to tears as well.  
  
  
  
"Do not think that this was easy for me. This is our home... and, to be honest, I would probably not leave if given the chance. Most of you have been here with me since the founding of it, millenia ago. As you all know, time has not always been kind to us and our sires have not always done things we can be proud of. We have made choices, sometimes out of force and sometimes through free will. The outcome was good at times and very grave at others. We have been followed by joy and sorrow through the many ages but have been blessed with infinite beauty, grace and immortality. We must now look back to the days we have passed in happiness and bliss to guide us through the days to come. We shall be thankful for everything given to us and when the time comes, say goodbye. Goodbye to all we have known and start anew. Elves of Mirkwood! Never forget who you are! This is our home and our true home it shall remain till the Great End come! Never shall Greenwood the Great forget its children!"  
  
  
  
The crowd was moved and wild applause broke out. The words "Hail Thranduil, Son of Greenwood the Great!" could be heard amongst the many tears that were shed that night. Suddenly, beautiful singing broke out once more and this time it came not even from the heart but from the soul. And slowly, the crowd faded away, leaving only a few servants who were clearing dishes and such and Thranduil, sitting in his chair, eyes staring blankly ahead. It was at this moment that he realized Dileriyen had not returned. With lightening speed Thranduil got up and ran to the pond, hoping that she had not done something incredibly stupid.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Thranduil looked all around him, but there was no sign of Dileriyen. He was determined to find her as he gazed left and right until finally his eyes rested on a silver lump which lay on the grass, practically hidden from view. He moved towards it and sure enough, there she lay, asleep, tearstains all over her face. She was fiercely clutching the letter in her hand pressed against her chest. The necklace could now be seen hanging beautifully across her neck, shining on her white skin. But she was troubled and pieces of sentences would escape her lips every now and then.  
  
  
  
"Legolas...no!...stay...please..."  
  
  
  
Thranduil gently picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. She was in a very fragile state- as was he.  
  
  
  
"Oh my love...how I wish you were here..." whispered Thranduil, hoping that his wife could hear him, wherever she was.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Dileriyen awoke in a state of panic, having no idea where she was. She looked around and realized that she was indeed in her room but there was a slumped figure in a chair to the left of her bed.  
  
  
  
Hearing movement, Thranduil also awoke, his bones stiff at having spent the night sleeping in a chair. He looked at her and immediately knew that this was going to be another long day.  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling better my dear?" he asked her but received only a 'that was a dumb question' stare from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright I admit that was a stupid question. We all had a busy night last night, some more so than others..." he trailed off again. But she still kept her peace. When she finally decided to speak though, Thranduil did not like what she had to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do realize that I am going after him Thranduil," she said in a very 'matter-of-factly' tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Absolutely not and you would do well to get that thought out of your mind this moment Dileriyen. I am in a foul mood as it is and I refuse to discuss this." He said calmly but sternly as he stood and turned to leave. But Dileriyen was not quite ready to take no for an answer. So she did what any maiden in her position would have done: she started screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How on Middle-Earth could you possibly let him do this?! I am astonished and thoroughly disappointed in you Thranduil! You promised Gondolin would be the last time! And now this? He is a child in a man's clothes and you hand him his bow and send him off to handle matters he understands nothing about! And how dare you meddle in our relationship? You had no right whatsoever, Thranduil! I am going to bring him back and that's that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do not test me Dileriyen!" he bellowed in a tone which held her aghast. "He is more grown up than you give him credit for and there is not a doubt in my mind of his maturity. He is an adult and he is a Prince; it is high time he started handling his responsibilities. You, on the other hand, are going to stay put, so help me Valar, child I will put you under palace- arrest if need be! As for the meddling, I believe I have apologized for that but I will do so again: I am sorry. My intentions were pure. Now, that is the end of this discussion. I will hear no more of this nonsense. Going after him indeed..." he huffed, trying to calm himself down.  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked towards the door, leaving behind an infuriated Dileriyen. But before he left, he thought it fit to mention one last thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And do not even *think* of running away or escaping by some other means for I am already prepared for such antics. I am doing this for your own good. There is no way out."  
  
  
  
With that he left, pretty confident that he had handled that matter nicely. Like wine, he just got better with age.  
  
  
  
"That's what you think..." she said to herself, her mind already plotting. 


	11. Didn't I Tell You To Stay Put?

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long (that's college life!) but here it is- chapter 11! Again, thank you for those reviews- I luv you all! Well, I'll keep it short and sweet this time, but don't forget to review and one more thing: I have decided that I will really be breezing through the Lord of the Rings trilogy- you guys know the story (some of us live by it:), and besides, this is a Legolas romance; we are seeing things from his point of view, etc. Nonetheless I will be sticking to the books mostly. Sometimes the movies will also come into play though (let's all sing-a-little-prayer- for-me)! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Legolas kept watch that entire night, Alhera grateful for the much-needed rest he had gotten and at first light they continued on their journey. The time seemed to pass by very slowly and Legolas was finding it more difficult to concentrate on where he was and what he was doing with every second that passed. His thoughts strayed on memories of the past, feelings of the present and anxieties for the future. His eyes saw his surroundings but his brain did not comprehend them. Instead visions of his past life danced before them, childhood memories mostly, peaceful ignorance of a time that was now lost, and not only to him. Unknown to him, Alhera had also these same feelings for he loved his home with such a passion that he knew not how to confront his pain in having to leave it when the time came. And so, each lost in his own thoughts and silence, they carried on until the haven that was Imladris could be seen in the distance. Legolas was very glad to be out of the forest for his spirits had lifted a little now that he had escaped from the unceasing echoes. They had burdened him all through the night but he was safe now- safe from the agonizing noises and the unexplainable anger of the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two traveled non-stop that day fortunately without any trouble save for sleep, which crept up on them every now and again. They had made good time but it was now way past nightfall and their eyes were drooping. Riding further tonight would be useless for they no longer had a great distance in front of them so they decided to stop and take some rest. If they woke up early enough, they would reach Imladris by early noon the next day.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile (that morning), Dileriyen immediately started getting a pack together as soon as Thranduil had left the room. He did not scare her and there was no way she was going to sit idle whilst Legolas, her everything (to say the least), went to face things alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Oh and when I get my hands on you I'm going to drag you by your split-end- free hair all the way back home Legolas* she thought to herself, her face growing angry. But, to be honest, she wasn't really sure what she was doing anymore and wasn't as angry as she tried to be. He had asked her to stay at home and out of harm's way and a small voice in her head told her to do so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen to him Dileriyen, respect his wishes... it is *his* duty, not yours," it said to her.  
  
  
  
"I would respect his wishes, really. But the last time I decided to do that he ended up almost getting himself killed, not to mention Thranduil...oooh. I'm so confused! But no, there is no time for that now!!" she said as she smacked herself so hard that she now resembled a tomato. All things put aside she stopped her packing and tried to think rationally for a change. Getting past Thranduil would be easy, she merely had to wait for nightfall and sneak off, besides, he would understand. The hard part would be what to do when she got to Imladris. Legolas would be furious for one thing and he might even have the nerve to send her back- , which of course was something she would not do-, but it would only lead to more fighting and arguing. She had had enough of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
This got her thinking of the letter again. She had practically memorized it by now. The first time she had read it she had not truly understood its meaning. Yes, understanding the part about him leaving and why was easy, but what were those three words? What was that about? Perhaps it was not that Dileriyen did not understand but more so that she did not *want* to understand. She read those two lines again, this time, seeing them for what they really were:  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have three words in mind that my heart so greatly wishes to express to you, but I have decided to save them for when I return. You have my word, they will be spoken when the time is right."  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed heavily, still staring at the letter. What were those three words? I miss you? I need you? I love you? And then her face lit up. She could not get herself to stop smiling as her eyes reread the sentences over and over again. There was no more questioning the inevitable- she was going after him, no matter what. She looked at the letter one last time before putting it away and resuming her packing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too..." she said out loud, admitting things to her room as her only witness. And it really felt good to say it, even though he was not there to hear it just now. But he would be, there was no doubting that.  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, she undressed herself and found a shirt and pants that he had given her. She wore those whenever they went hiking or swimming and things like that. They were old and dirty but she would not trade those two pieces of clothing for all the dresses in the world. She felt a newfound strength wash over her as she wore them (still smiling rather stupidly) and her energy was coming back forcefully. Oh yes, Legolas was going to have his hands full when she found him. ( hehehe:))))) )  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Very late that night  
  
  
  
  
  
She pulled her hood over her head as she took one last look at her room before leaving it behind and heading for the unknown. All was quiet in the hall so she had to be extra careful as she tiptoed barefoot through it, her boots in her hand. It was a very peaceful night; even the crickets seemed to be asleep, which was not necessarily a good thing for Dileriyen needed some sort of cover. One false move would wake someone and that would spell her doom- a doom she had no time for.  
  
  
  
  
  
She crept ever so silently until she finally reached the main doors of the palace. So far so good. Although, there was something very strange about the atmosphere itself. Sometimes, things are a little *too* quiet. This was one of those times. Looking frantically about, left and right, she headed down the long path, which would eventually lead to the gate. But, her intention was not to just stroll out the gate, of course. Surely something awaited her there. She was rather going to climb over the wall to escape (there happened to be a tree right next to the wall on the right that would do perfectly). Things were really looking up. And so, Dileriyen took one quick look around and seeing as there was no one in sight, she made a mad dash for the tree. She was breathless when she reached it but fortunately had made it through the first part of her escape successfully. She turned around and looked one final time on the place that she had called home for so long and then threw her pack over the wall. It made no noise as it fell on the grass. She lifted herself up onto the branch and with one quick and fluid jump, landed on the top of the wall and then jumped down. She had escaped! She dusted herself off (feeling rather proud) and was about to leave when she remembered her pack. She turned around, but it was gone...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no..." she groaned as she looked at the immediate area but it was simply not there and there was almost no light to aid her. At that moment, a voice spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looking for something Dileriyen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dileriyen did not want to turn around, that voice was all too familiar. She had no choice, she slowly turned to face Thranduil and saw that he had two guards next to him, one of whom was holding her pack.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh...umm..a..hello Thranduil..I was just..a..going out for a little stroll?" she tried sheepishly. But it was no use. She had been caught red- handed and she cursed at the fact that Thranduil knew her so well. He had obviously been waiting for her for quite some time and did *not* look pleased.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back!" he commanded as he made a little 'go' motion with his finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"DON'T! ..start with me Dileriyen. Get your behind into the library for it seems that we need to have a little talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
This was the first time Thranduil had truly acted like a father towards her and Dileriyen assumed the role of child. It seemed hard to believe that these things were really happening, especially to them and Dileriyen kept wondering when she was going to wake up from this merciless nightmare. But, there was no arguing with him so she walked in anger and frustration back to the palace, down the hall and into the library. Thranduil appeared seconds later and sat down in his usual chair, Dileriyen facing him in the chair opposite. He sighed, obviously very frustrated with her and Dileriyen couldn't help but wonder when he was going to pop.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Child I thought I made it clear that you were not to follow him.. why are you so determined to disobey me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She thought for a moment, carefully planning out her argument- an argument she was determined to win. Then, she let it all out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thranduil how can you ask such a question? Did you honestly expect me to sit here and wait for him while he's off getting himself killed?!" she said loudly as tears threatened her eyes. It hurt her to talk about this concept in the first place, much less debate it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, you must understand that he has specifically requested it of me to keep you here and out of harm's way and had he not I still would have detained you. Child, you must face reality, you are not qualified for such a mission. Do you really think that I'd let you go strolling after him into Valar-knows- what? For if you did you are quite mistaken daughter. Do you recall how long ago it was when you last wielded a sword? I dare not bring the subject up but I want you to realize the seriousness of what you were about to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thranduil please.. I do not ask for your permission nor for your blessing. True, it has been quite a while since I held a sword. It is not something I look forward to either. But, if necessary, I shall. Know this- I will try every means possible to escape. There is not one wall I won't climb, one hole I won't crawl through to get out of this palace. I know you love me Thranduil- you have been a father to me all these long years and it is painful for you to accept this. I love you too. But understand that in keeping me here you are not preventing my death, you are merely prolonging it. If I should fail in the end to leave, I promise you, I shall die of sorrow. What have you to say to that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil sat in silence. He had not anticipated such a response and what scared him the most was its validity. He should have known that it would be impossible to keep them apart for long and now he faced a major decision - should he let her go and hope for the best or keep her here and be the cause of her death? The answer was gravely obvious: he had to give up his only remaining child.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dileriyen calmly waited for an answer but got impatient as Thranduil sat there staring into nothingness, weighing her words one by one. She decided to break the silence with a few last words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father... I love him; not as a brother, beyond a friend...You request the impossible of me. Please, you must understand..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil slowly looked into her eyes, and saw her pain. He knew she did not really want to leave but simply had no choice. This was *her* duty and he could not bring himself to deny her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had called him father for the first time; how one single word could bring so much warmth to his heart he could not understand; he need not. There comes a time when every parent has to let go of his/her children, some more differently than others. Now came that time for Thranduil and, like most things, it seemed too soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you do child... and he loves you more than the heavens, I have seen it in his eyes. I understand the responsibility that falls upon me; you may go. But, there is one last request I must make and please hear me out."  
  
  
  
"Yes, go on..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait until tomorrow morning. Then I can give you more suitable provisions, a better horse and anything else you may need. All I ask is that you wait a few more hours so that you may go more prepared. Will you grant me this final request?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm... yes, I will. There are only a few more hours until dawn anyway. And I think I shall be infinitely better off if I do as you ask. You have my word, I will wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well then. I guess there is nothing really left to say. I suggest you get a bit more sleep for you will need it if you wish to make haste. Go now and I shall have someone wake you in a few hours."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight father."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight my love."  
  
  
  
"And thank you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever for child?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You just saved your daughter's life..." she said as she smiled softly. She then ran up to him and gave him a long and powerful hug and he kissed her brow tenderly. Tomorrow was going to be one of those days again... 


	12. Could You Say That Again?

A/N: Hey guyz! I'm back again:) Well this is going to be a long chapter (it was over 10 pages when I hand wrote it!). Where are you my faithful readers and reviewers? I've missed u! Have you missed me?:) I know u have... I have been slaving over my scanner and am finally on good terms with it I think:) I do a lot of fantasy art (well, I try...) but I have no place to put them on the web. Eventually I will have my own web site but until then I'd like to have them posted somewhere...NjOy*~  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Dileriyen closed the door to her room and stood silently in front of her bed. She was not in the least bit tired. As always, she paced back and forth, her mind unceasingly trying to decide the quickest road to Rivendell as Legolas had obviously had a head start. At the most it would probably take her about three days to get there but that was if in fact she did not get delayed by anything unexpected. Half an hour later, she finally got bored of these thoughts for she knew the forest pretty well and would probably have no trouble in finding the path that would take her straight to where she wanted to go. There was of course that one road which would ensure speed- the unthinkable road through Bordertown. It pained her to think about this subject which she had kept locked away in the unknown reaches of her mind for so long. On second thought, there really seemed like no other choice. For Legolas, it had to be done. If she took the road to and through her old home, she would be out of the forest in no time for she need not tarry there. Then perhaps she would be able to see him sometime this week.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now this was a subject she would rather think about. Oh and how Dileriyen would walk through the black gates of Mordor and offer herself to Sauron just to see his sweet face again- she missed him *that* much. Come to think of it, what was she planning on saying to him once she saw him?  
  
  
  
*Perhaps I should simply get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Hmmm. No, that would be a bit dramatic. Maybe I should just embrace him in a kiss before he has a chance to say anything. No, we have issues to work out beforehand. Besides, there will be plenty of time for that later...* she thought smiling as the butterflies in her stomach flew this way and that. Things had changed so much in the last few days that it was really quite overwhelming. Legolas was no longer the little boy, so to speak, but an adult- the elf she loved- and he deserved to be treated as such.  
  
  
  
  
  
*What have I done?* she groaned as this realization dawned on her. *I am at fault yet again! Why did I ever try so hard to repress him? I see things getting clearer now and it is I who has been acting like a child and not he. Curse my blindness!*  
  
  
  
  
  
She spent the rest of her night thinking and praying to the Valar that she might see him soon. But little did she know that she would not be seeing Legolas again for a very long time...  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
She flinched as thin rays of light pierced into the room. Had morning come already? The time had come for her to leave, she was extremely nervous and maybe even a little scared. Looking one last time at her room, she couldn't help but comment before she left:  
  
  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, but only for now. You will miss me, as I will miss you but do not worry, I shall be back soon! And so will he."  
  
  
  
Thranduil was walking down the hall just as she had left her room and was coming to wake her up but wasn't at all surprised to see her packed and ready to depart. They descended the stairs in moderate silence after exchanging 'good mornings' and Thranduil led her to a horse he had had prepared (a horse which in fact Dileriyen practically owned since the animal did not get along with any other). Everything was now in place yet it did not make parting any easier on either of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will miss you very much, you know. I feel as if I have lost you both now. Tell me, what is a father to do in such a sorry state?" Thranduil asked sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing is lost yet father. You have my promise that I shall return very soon and Legolas with me. We will have our family together again no matter what for you know that it is a great pain to have us all scattered thus."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And yet it can't be helped, can it? But your words offer me comfort and a renewed hope. I place my faith in you completely and my eyes will ever watch the rode that will lead you two back to me. Speaking of roads, which one are you planning on taking to Imladris?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh...well...the quickest and shortest one I can think of for I have no time to waste."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Surely you don't mean to go through-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, father, through Bordertown..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen I must strongly object to this! There are many other roads you might take, perhaps not so quick but they will lead you to Imladris just the same and no doubt offer less trauma. It is unwise to put yourself through this now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no other way father and besides, I would have to go back sometime before we left anyway. I might as well do it now and get it over with. At the moment, it is the quickest road and you know I would do anything for him. Something in my heart, almost like a voice, I can not explain it but ever louder it grows. It is telling me to hurry and so hurry I must. I am ready to go and will do what is necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't seem to have a sword..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you know I will not touch one. I have my bow and quiver and a few daggers. That'll have to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then, come give your old father a hug before you go!" he finally said, putting on gorgeous smile. Dileriyen smiled back as she squeezed him tightly. Letting go, she took one long look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You remind me of him so much...I would give anything in the world to have him back here with us...away from all the darkness of this world."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha...young love. Oh the splendor of it all. I remember how Sildeniel and I met. But don't look so frightened child, I shall save that story for when you two get back. Perhaps I'll even be able to knock some sense into my son, eh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha yes, that does not sound like a bad idea right now! Well... I am off then! Farewell father, I shall write to you as soon as I reach Imladris!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Farewell my darling! Journey safe and send my love and respect to your uncle and cousins!"  
  
  
  
And she was off, riding like the wind on her horse Asona, a beautiful animal who had a great love for Dileriyen and for her only. Thranduil watched as the figure disappeared into the trees and couldn't help but think:  
  
  
  
*Eru forbid they kill each other before the end of this mess.*  
  
  
  
He headed back inside but this time, he went straight to his room. He had had no decent sleep in days and seeing as how there was really nothing else that could be done, now seemed like the perfect time to get some shuteye. Funny how children will always be children and they will almost always come up with a new way to get themselves into trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
When Legolas and Alhera reached Rivendell, they were received very kindly by everyone, especially Lord Elrond. Rivendell was a spectacular place to call home and Legolas greatly wished that he could be experiencing the beauty around him with Dileriyen. But she was not there and this was not the best of times to be admiring scenery and disrupting his focus. He would just have to keep his faith in the fact that they would someday have the chance to do these things together before they had to leave- another thing he couldn't bring himself to think about.  
  
  
  
  
  
He got to see Lady Arwen once again for they had not seen each other in many years. She too had grown up and was very beautiful to look upon. She also had the disposition of an angel. He could see why Aragorn was so deeply in love with her. And yet, he could not help but think that she fell a bit short of her reputation as the likeness of Luthien. Obviously, these elves had never looked upon Dileriyen. He laughed at that; If Arwen was truly Luthien's likeness than no doubt Dileriyen surpassed even the great Luthien's beauty. He would have to tell her that someday. Than again, Legolas was truly thankful that there were no great outside forces hell bent on keeping them apart as was the case with Beren and Luthien. Of course, one could always argue that they were doing a pretty good job of that themselves. Legolas decided to dwell on this matter further but at a later time as it seemed to not be getting him anywhere at the moment. He stayed in the room that had been set out for him and watched the sunset as he awaited the next day- the day the council would commence. He had not seen Aragorn yet but somehow got the feeling that they would be seeing a lot more of each other in the days to come.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
The Council of Elrond was long and upsetting. It seemed that everyone had a story to tell and not one positive thing could be said. Legolas did what he had originally been sent to do: he delivered his message and represented his people as best he could. His father would have been proud. But then, things took a turn for the worse. After a long discussion on the Ring's history and importance, it was decided that destroying it was the only option. Lord Elrond asked for someone who was willing to take on this responsibility but Legolas kept quiet. It was not out of fear that he kept his silence though. He felt he was not ready to take on such a burden. He had only a few minutes ago come to grips with its true power and did not think it right to take unto himself something that he might not be prepared to carry and thus endanger all of Middle-Earth. He resolved himself to helping in any other way that he could. It was then that he got his first glimpse of hobbit bravery as Frodo Baggins stepped forward and claimed the burden while the others squabbled foolishly amongst themselves, wasting precious time. Thus, Legolas did the only thing he could do: he offered his services as protector of the Ringbearer. He was bound by no oath as were not the others and yet he knew in his heart that he could never abandon this mission that he seemed to be destined for. The Fellowship was formed; the destination: Mount Doom, Mordor and already Legolas had made a friend: Gimli the Dwarf. They could hardly stand each other and Legolas laughed at the thought of Dileriyen putting an arrow through the dwarf's thick head if she had heard half the things he had said about elves at the Council. In fact, Legolas would have to introduce them sometime..hehehe:)  
  
  
  
  
  
Another long day passed in this manner but Legolas was not downhearted. He felt like he now had a purpose, something to be proud of. He got his things ready for tomorrow would be a new day on a new journey- Valar knowing where his road would take him. He lacked only one thing and oh how he would give up the world to see her face...  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
It was very early in the morning when the Company set out, its member being: Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli the Dwarf, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck and himself. They all seemed to be getting along pretty well, except for him and Gimli who shot Legolas dirty looks whenever he got the chance. But Legolas chose to ignore him for the most part, unless he got really annoyed and lightly drummed his fingers on his bow as he gave the dwarf a maniacal stare. Thus began the journey of the Fellowship and even being only one minute out of Rivendell, Legolas felt a pang of disappointment. For some reason, though he knew he was being silly, he had expected Dileriyen to show up and kick him all the way back to Mirkwood. To be honest, it would have been a blessing. But, much to his surprise, she had not come nor sent any message. Maybe he should not have begged her so seriously not to follow him in the letter.  
  
  
  
*How was I to know she would actually listen to me this time?!* he thought angrily. Women. Was he ever destined to be at fault? He got himself more upset as he walked on, the seriousness of what he had gotten himself into washing over him in waves. Aragorn, sensing his best friend's troubles couldn't help but smile for he knew what, or rather *who* Legolas' thoughts dwelled on. He couldn't be happier but was all too familiar with what it felt like to be away from the one he loved. He decided not to say anything to Legolas at the moment; maybe later when they could have some time alone together to talk. One thing was for sure though, he was extremely proud of Legolas' maturity and sense of responsibility which seemed to him to have blossomed overnight.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Going back a bit  
  
  
  
Dileriyen rode on and on without rest and food for one whole day. She was one very irritated elf (as we all know how she gets when she lacks sleep). She risked falling asleep on Asona by this point and decided that it was time to stop. The next day began early for her and was really no different than the first had been until she found herself in familiar territory.  
  
  
  
  
  
This was where a part of her had died with her parents so many centuries ago. They went through the town slowly but Dileriyen's mind was already haunted by the flashbacks of the past. Houses burning, people screaming, darkness enveloping the town. Her heart bled as if it had been cut anew. She saw her mother, telling her to stay in the house while she went out to see who it was. She saw *them* as they ran over her frail body... She saw the murderer's slimy face as he drew in closer to her, daring Dileriyen to take a swing at him. She saw Thranduil, who had come to her when she needed someone the most, she saw Sildeniel slip away from the light...so much pain in her life, all those long years ago. Then finally did come her angel to rescue her. Legolas...  
  
  
  
  
  
Asona, sensing her master's discomfort picked up speed and made her way quickly through the town but she was too late. Dileriyen had already fainted. They were out of the town minutes later and Asona carried on for a considerable distance away from it until she found a suitable tree root. She lowered herself so that Dileriyen would not fall if she suddenly came to or turned in her sleep. Rivendell stood proudly, glowing in the distance but only Asona was witness to it at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Asona watched over Dileriyen the whole night and the better part of the morning when she finally came to. It took her a while to realize where they now were and what time it was but she was grateful to Asona for everything she had done. Dileriyen was not as troubled now, only a little pressed for time as they went on their way. That afternoon was spent in silence and pleasant anxiety as they drew closer to Rivendell. Her mind formed scenes of her and Legolas' meeting but she still had not devised the perfect way to approach him. Oh well, improvisation would do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on girl, we're almost there." She whispered into Asona's ear and the animal raced with a speed Dileriyen knew not she had. They made it to Rivendell within the setting of the sun and Lord Elrond rushed to greet her. Dileriyen had always called him 'Uncle Elrond' and although they were related very distantly their personal relationship had always been very close with the whole family. Arwen was like a sister to her since she had none of her own and the twins were like her brothers. She loved them all greatly and even though they had not seen each other in many years they wrote to one another as frequently as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uncle Elrond!" she yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is this I see before me for she is certainly not the little girl I remember! Dileriyen it is so wonderful to see you my dear and look how you've grown! But you have not written to me for weeks and I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us here. Arwen will be so glad to see you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have missed you all so much Uncle! I long to see my cousins again. But tell me first, how has aunt Celebrian been?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She is doing much better my dear do not worry, we shall see her very soon. Things are finally looking up in the family! Wait a minute, something strange is going on here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? I have no idea what you mean..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no, don't give me that innocent look Dileriyen you can't fool your uncle! Never once have you so casually dropped by and unattended for that matter. Come now, tell your uncle what is going on and what you are really doing here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Valar help me, am I really that obvious? Well, as much as I love being here uncle, you are right, I do have a specific reason for coming. I am on a sort of mission."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am all ears!" he said as a smile played on his lips. This was getting more amusing by the second.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have come for Legolas, uncle. He was sent to deliver a message which I am sure he must have done by now. He ought to be ready to go home so I am here to collect him. Can you tell me where he is?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, well, ah... I don't know how to say this but Legolas is not here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh well, that's alright. I shall just wait until he gets back. Are they out riding or something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh dear... You misunderstand child. What I meant was that he has left Imladris."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Well where has he gone?" she said loudly, her patience growing thin. Elrond became very nervous. This was not going to be easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He has joined a Fellowship who is protecting the Ringbearer. It has been decided that the Ring is to be destroyed. They left two days ago. They are off to Mordor..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dileriyen stood there very calmly and silently at first, letting the tension build. Elrond started to fidget and look this way and that until she finally spoke. Perhaps the silence was not so bad for Dileriyen now left all gracefulness behind and went into Balrog mode.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Care to run that by me again? NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, my dear, maybe you had better sit down and let me explain..."  
  
  
  
************************  
  
A/N: hahaha:))))) I feel so sorry for Elrond:))))) 


	13. All Is Fair In Love And War

A/N: hello again.where have all my reviewers gone?? :(((( guys say something so I know you're out there and reading. But be nice:)  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Elrond had a very hard time trying to calm Dileriyen down. He had explained the situation to her in detail and she was certainly far from pleased. She kept interrupting him and her voice rose with every word she spoke. This is a small fragment of their *conversation*:  
  
  
  
  
  
"What on Earth is wrong with you all?!!! You seem to have no trouble sending people off into danger without even considering that there might be others not wanting them to go...or..well you know what I mean!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Child please I-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please nothing! You and Father are making a habit of this and it is getting on my *laaaast* nerve!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But my dear I-"  
  
  
  
"You you you! Everyone is always thinking about themselves. Why does no one consider another's feelings? My heart is breaking and all I hear is excuses. You men are all the same, I don't care what race you belong to, you are simply the same!"  
  
  
  
"Oh this is absurd..." Elrond muttered to himself but unfortunately, her keen hearing picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I heard that! If you must know, the only thing absurd about this whole situation is nine grown men going off to face Valar-knows-what in Mordor- MORDOR! of all places, all by themselves. Just what you all hope to accomplish by this is beyond me. They have been sent to their deaths! Unbelievable! What is wrong with you people, I demand to know!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
She knew she sounded like a child and was not making any sense but all is fair in love and war and right now, it was about as fair as it got. She really had no significant argument to offer to her uncle or to anyone else for that matter. We all know that Dileriyen's only cause for unhappiness is the fact that Legolas left in the first place, which became more evident to Elrond as she continued to freak out in front of him. But now, things were starting to get out of hand for she would not stop screaming and frankly, Elrond did not enjoy this new mood swing. He slowly angered until he raised his voice to its usual commanding tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen that is certainly enough! Now I want you to calm down and tell me the true reason for your irrational behavior!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dileriyen cast her eyes to the ground and silenced. She knew she had been extremely rude and now felt terrible when her rush ebbed. Having heard all the commotion, three elves ran up behind Dileriyen and when she turned around to see who they were, she found her three very astonished cousins staring at her and Elrond (two of them had come armed, just in case). Arwen's face lit up as soon as she realized who she was looking at (not recognizing Dileriyen at first for she had grown so much since they last saw each other). Elladan also smiled for he was as glad to see her as Arwen was. They had always got on well with each other because they enjoyed many of the same things like riding and hiking, etc. Elrohir on the other hand just stood there, trying to catch his breath. This was certainly not the little girl whom he called *cousin* and played with all those years ago, was it? His heart beat faster and faster and he was afraid that the sound of its beating would soon deafen him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello everyone..." Dileriyen managed to get out, trying to smile but still rather disappointed with herself, especially for having caused the whole household to come and see what the all the fuss was about. But they were too excited to see her to notice that something was wrong. Arwen and Elladan ran up and hugged her, both screaming with joy and laughing at the same time, making it impossible to understand anything that was being said. Elrohir just stood there, barely comprehending anything, except for her...  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond noticed all the excitement and forgot his anger for a moment. He decided to give them a little time to themselves but this conversation was anything but over.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, we shall have a little talk tonight. I will have a room set out for you." He said and sighed, letting his mood lighten. "It is nice to have you back," he smiled before he walked off to do a little thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nice to be back. Rivendell looked more gorgeous than she could ever remember. It was probably the second place she would call home. Her spirits lifted as her cousins drowned her with questions and comments about this and that. While she tried to focus, she noticed Elrohir just standing there, staring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elrohir what is wrong? Are you not happy to see me? I take it you have not missed me since you stand there and refuse to come and give me a hug." Dileriyen smiled warmly. Elrohir suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming and realized that he was being spoken to. He then noticed that he was indeed standing there all by himself just staring so he timidly made his way towards Dileriyen and gave her a hesitant hug (for he was too nervous to act normally around her at this point).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen do not say such things. I-I have missed you no less than these two. I-It's wonderful to have you back." He said shakily. *Absolutely wonderful* he thought to himself, slipping into daydreams once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I am very glad to be back. I have missed you all so very much! Now tell me, what have you been up to? I hope you have not been giving my Uncle a hard time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now now Dil, we have much to talk about and Elladan and Elrohir may wait their turns," said Arwen mischievously.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was obviously time for some girl talk, something that always made Dileriyen nervous. She would rather just the four of them go out riding a little, talk about old times or do something that would help Dileriyen relax. Then again, Arwen was always ready to listen to what she had to say and vice versa. Maybe talking to someone would be a good first step. It would be nice to have a female's opinion for a change.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes let us retreat to your room for a while Arwen, we do have much that needs to be said. Boys, I hope you are not upset with me. We shall join you later if that's alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course we don't mind Dil, do we Elrohir?" Elladan had to poke Elrohir who seemed to be having trouble hearing and concentrating, irritating him considerably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, anyway, we shall leave you two to your talking, join us when you are ready!" Elladan said and grabbed his brother by the wrist, practically dragging him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come let us go to my room, I have so much to tell you I do not know where to begin." Arwen said nervously. Her news would be very shocking for Dileriyen and she just hoped that her cousin would take it well. She could use some good advice right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the meantime, Elladan watched as the girls left, waiting for the right time to smack some life back into his brother whom he had dragged behind a tree. He lightly smacked Elrohir's cheek and his brother finally began to focus again and looked him in the eyes, surprised to see him so up close.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! Why are you in my face Elladan?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What on Earth is wrong with you? Are you ill? You are acting strange brother, strange even for you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No indeed nothing is wrong with me. In fact, everything is very right at the moment."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brother I do not follow. What are you saying?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elladan, have you ever seen a more beautiful creature?" he asked, looking dazed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elrohir of what or whom do you speak? Be clear!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrohir, now quite irritated, searched his brother's face, trying to mentally communicate with him. Like lightening, Elladan picked up on his brother's thoughts and started shaking his head from left to right.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh you are not serious!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As serious as the One Ring brother..." Elrohir sighed as he continued to look into the direction of Arwen's room, a goofy smile hanging on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I do not believe this!" Elladan said to himself, obviously as his brother was miles away now in his thoughts. "But she is practically family! We have grown up like brother and sister!" argued Elladan but Elrohir was having none of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are in no way blood related Elladan so there is nothing that you could possibly say to me now that could ruin my mood."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well my dear brother, if that is the case then I have just one word for you, or should I say, name: Legolas."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why should that bother me, I do not understand? If Legolas had any feelings for her other than brotherly love then I am certain they would have been married by now. Either that is the case or she has rejected him. So you see brother, it is all fair game."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But how can you be sure that she is not already engaged?" Elladan continued with his argument.  
  
  
  
"She wears no ring. Besides, she would have mentioned it to us." Elrohir seemed to have an answer for everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well had you considered that maybe that is her purpose for coming? And I assume you did not see her necklace, or the ring that hangs on it."  
  
  
  
"A gift from Thranduil, no doubt!" Elrohir countered in return.  
  
  
  
"But-"  
  
  
  
"But nothing Elladan now what are you getting at?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh for Eru's sake..." grumbled Elladan as he left, too annoyed with Elrohir to be around him any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Indeed Elrohir had been "bitten by the love bug" as we humans would phrase it but Elladan could already feel the trouble that would no doubt be stirred if Elrohir did not come to his senses- and quick.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Yes I do believe the story is progressing well and I'm glad I lightened the mood again because things were just getting too upsetting. We'll have time for that again:) I'd like to smile for a change... Come on guys, write to me!!! I'd like to know that you're all still out there 


	14. The Joys That Love Doth Bring

A/N: Heeeey:) I thought I'd post early this time, just to give you guys a little surprise. You're all so good to me, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate it. I am having so much fun with this story and hey, that's what it's all about right? Right!:) well, I'm continuing with the light mood. This chapter won't be that long but it can only get better.say it with me now.it can only get better..thank you all! PS- aga_xris, to you I dedicate my Elladan and Elrohir descriptions:)  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Arwen and Dileriyen sat in the room quietly for a few minutes as Dileriyen looked around in amazement. Everything had changed so much that she was having a hard time taking it all in. Arwen was now a beautiful maiden with long dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He features were graceful, elegant and Dileriyen couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. On the other hand, Arwen carefully studied Dileriyen's features and also felt a hint of envy at her cousin's beauty which seemed to equal or even surpass her own. They were both trying to adapt to these new changes in appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, Elladan and Elrohir had not escaped Dileriyen's notice. It seemed obvious to her that they did not relish the fact that they were twins and did what they could to look as different as possible. Nonetheless, they were two very handsome (and very similar) young elves, both carrying the elegance and grace of their mother but also the commanding presence of their father.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elladan was the more rustic of the two as he enjoyed being outside in the woods or mountainous regions whenever he had the chance. His hair was of a chestnut but not too dark brown which was quite long actually (almost as long as Arwen's but let's not exaggerate). He kept most of it braided, though, so as to be different from his brother. He had gorgeous blue eyes that shone in the sun and was about a head taller than Dileriyen. Yes, he was very handsome and would definitely have no trouble in finding a maiden when he was ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrohir on the other hand was another story. He liked the trees and mountains well enough but his two passions were archery and sword fighting, in which he excelled. He and Elladan looked the same of course but Elrohir had more aloofness in his air. He was like the wind, quick to make decisions and quick to move. He only had two braids in his long brown hair; one on each side behind each ear and his blue eyes could always manage to reflect his emotions, more clearly than Elladan's. The brothers were of the same stature but Elrohir was a bit more toned muscle-wise (one of the many gifts of archery and sword-fighting). He was no less handsome than his brother, perhaps even more so, depending on the type of elf you go for. In fact, Dileriyen was surprised at hearing that they had not engaged any young maidens' hearts yet but there was time for that. She would help her cousins if necessary. And so the two maidens sat, deep in thought until Dileriyen broke the silence that seemed to be filling the air with tension.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So my dear cousin, tell me everything! You look a little nervous and I can tell there is something going on behind those eyes. What troubles you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Dil I do not know if I would say that something is troubling me but I do have something of importance to tell you and I suppose I am not sure how you are going to react."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am truly curious now! Please, you have my full attention."  
  
  
  
*Here goes* thought Arwen as she spoke ever so softly.  
  
  
  
" Dileriyen I...I am in love..."  
  
  
  
"Oh my dear, dear Arwen I am so happy for you!" she gave Arwen a hug, genuinely happy that her dear cousin was having more luck than she was.  
  
  
  
"Thank you but wait...there's more..."  
  
  
  
"Well go on, do not leave me hanging!"  
  
  
  
"Well...ah...he is...mortal. Now you know my secret dear cousin. He is mortal."  
  
  
  
"Oh my... well I am very... surprised. Yes, well ah my dear are you sure? I mean please don't misunderstand but I ah... you do realize that we are Eldar and if he is of the Edain... I ah... wait a moment; let me collect my thoughts for you have caught me completely off guard! What I am trying to ask is: are you completely positive that it is love? And if so, are you sure he shares your feelings? For you know that the hearts of men are fickle. Humph... much have they added to the misfortunes of our world." She said unhappily, trying terribly hard to maintain her optimism. She really began to wonder what her uncle had to say about this, if indeed he knew of the situation in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please do not be upset with me Dileriyen... he has my heart completely, and there is not a doubt in my mind of his sentiments. But you have yet to ask me of whom I speak."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, excuse me for I seem to still be in shock. Who is this worthy man who has managed to steal the heart of my precious cousin?" she said slowly, trying desperately to smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
This made Arwen grin widely for she knew that Dileriyen would be happy with her answer. She waited until Dileriyen felt like smacking the answer out of her. Then, she said it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is Estel." She beamed as she waited for her cousin's reaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH! " Dileriyen screamed with delight as she was having trouble thinking of something else to say. "You never cease to surprise me! Oh but I am so happy I do not know what to say!!!! This is unexpected and yet fantastic! Cousin let me be the first to congratulate you for if a man it must be, there is not a finer choice. But do not misunderstand; Aragorn is the best choice beyond comparison in any case! Well... ahem... maybe except for one." She smiled mischievously as she tried to avoid Arwen's eager eyes and questioning stare.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cousin that is not fair I have told you mine but I did not know that you too had a story to tell! It is hard to believe that someone has finally met your standards. Is there really such a creature in all of Middle-Earth?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aye cousin there is... I must have been so very blind for I have just now realized it myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen took one knowing look into her eyes and found her answer. Her happiness was immeasurable at that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, your eyes say it all"  
  
  
  
*knock knock knock* (A/N: we haven't had that for a long time:)  
  
  
  
"Yes, come in," said Arwen, too excited to think clearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miladies, it is time for lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh thank you." Arwen replied as she grabbed hold of Dileriyen's hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My dear cousin, I pray that evil cast not its ugly shadow on us and the future be bright for me and Estel and you and dear Elrohir!"  
  
  
  
  
  
With that she headed out, assuming that Dileriyen was behind her, not letting her words sink in. Arwen had noticed the way Elrohir had looked at Dileriyen and mistook Dileriyen's looks at him (which were completely out of curiosity) thus misreading the entire situation, thinking that she shared his feelings. Dileriyen could do nothing but stand there in complete and utter shock. She was about to correct Arwen's most unfortunate mistake but was joined by the twins moments later as she was walking after her cousin. She could feel Elrohir's fiery stares and tried very hard not to look his way or even stand next to him for that matter. Arwen stared at Elrohir with complete contentment and only took Dileriyen's change of color as a sign of anxiety.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I shall have to help them out* thought Arwen, having nothing but the purest of intentions and the worst of misconceptions. Dileriyen felt Arwen looking from her to Elrohir and decided to correct her cousin as soon as she had an opportunity. Unfortunately, it would have to wait for the time being.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Oh Eru help me...this cannot be happening...* she groaned as her natural color had now faded completely into a whitish hue. She only hoped that her cousin would have enough sense to keep quiet until this matter could be cleared without offering anyone embarrassment.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: hahahaha:) some people just have all the bad luck:)))) 


	15. Another Step In The Wrong Direction

A/N: I'm sorry I have taken so long to update but life seems to be measured in mid-terms when you're in college. Go figure! Anyways, as I mentioned before, I'm going to be breezing through LOTR because 1) everyone knows the stories 2) I don't want to elaborate on them other than minute details. I know some of you have mixed feelings on the last chapter but trust me; it is very significant in that it establishes the background for my next plot. On a final note: believe me, if any situation *can* get worse, it shall;) Enjoy this chapter, my love to all.   
  
***********************   
  
Lunch was short and pleasant despite the fact that Elrohir sat down next to Dileriyen (much to her disappointment and Arwen's pleasure) and she could feel him staring at her every two seconds. What a nuisance. She felt like she was being studied, a very frustrating and uncomfortable feeling. Elrond was going on and on about all that had been happening in Rivendell since Dileriyen's absence but soon got the feeling that everybody was caught up in his/her own thoughts and so, in order to get everyone's concentration back where it should be, he sprang a very surprise question on Dileriyen, also managing to shock the rest of the table. (A/N: Go Elrond!:)   
  
"So Dileriyen, why is it that you have not yet wed my child? Is there no worthy young elf in all of Mirkwood to satisfy you?"   
  
Elrohir practically started to choke on his food and Dileriyen could feel Arwen and Elladan tense up at his reaction. Proud that he had managed to get a bit of a rise out of the group, Elrond continued.   
  
"What is wrong boy, control yourself! Have you not yet learned how to eat properly!" he said, rather vexed with his son's interruption of Dileriyen's answer. Nonetheless, it was amusing to have them all put on the spot in such a manner and it took a lot of self-control for Elrond to not burst out in laughter.   
  
  
  
"Come Dileriyen do answer for we know nothing of what you have been up to lately. If Legolas has not yet proposed then surely I must have a talk with Thranduil!" said the Elven lord in his usual calm and mischievous way, putting on that almost unreadable expression where he merely cracks something that resembles a smile and it is very hard to tell whether he is joking or being serious.   
  
Dileriyen was ready to burst into tears. She had no idea how she was to answer this question and even if she did answer, who was to say that her response would be correct? Elrohir, on the other hand, had turned completely red after hearing the words "Legolas" and "propose," uttered in the same sentence. This was all really too much but Dileriyen managed to keep her cool and form a squeak of an answer.   
  
"Well...ah...technically speaking Uncle, no, he has not but what the future holds is not for me to say. My fate rests in the hands of Eru alone. If you'll excuse me now, I think I should like to take a little walk to refresh myself and clear my thoughts."   
  
"Certainly. I shall send for you again in three hours' time Dileriyen and then we may have our little discussion. Run off then."   
  
Dileriyen smiled softly and walked off on a beautiful path she had seen (of course all the paths are beautiful in their own way), secretly hoping to lose her way and just maybe that road would lead to a certain prince whom she would cross even the sands of time to see.   
  
*************************   
  
Meanwhile, back at the table   
  
"Elrohir, what is wrong with you, son? You seem to be turning every shade of the rainbow!"   
  
But Elrohir had not the time to answer as Elladan stated the causative rather bluntly in order to clear the confusion that stirred in the air.   
  
"It is nothing Father, really. My brother is just a little taken with Dileriyen at the moment but I am sure that it is merely an infatuation. I give it a week."   
  
Elrond opened his mouth but was once again cut off, this time by his other son who now chose to speak and quite harshly, might I add.   
  
"Infatuation indeed! You would do well to keep your thoughts to yourself Elladan for I heartily disagree with your perspective, especially since you know nothing of what you speak. Bestow your opinion on us when asked for!"   
  
  
  
Elladan, now rather upset himself, prepared for another lengthy argument with his brother but had not the opportunity to continue as Arwen stepped in with an attempt to provoke peace and help navigate things in her own way. Elrond could do nothing but watch, amazed and utterly confused.   
  
  
  
"Aye boys, settle down. Now I have no intention of betraying Dileriyen's trust but I will say that things seem to be in your favor Elrohir. That is all you shall get out of me!"   
  
  
  
But that was all Elrohir needed to hear as a newfound energy swept through his body. He sprang to his feet and made a mad dash in search of Dileriyen before any could oppose or even attempt to restrain him.   
  
  
  
"Well..." said Elrond, still completely confused but amused nonetheless. "Anything else you children would care to share with me?"   
  
  
  
Elladan shook his head calmly from left to right and happily continued to eat whereas Arwen merely smiled and picked at her food, squirming and fidgeting every now and then.   
  
******************************   
  
Dileriyen sat on the grass overlooking a small yet extremely beautiful waterfall. She felt relaxed as she watched the water trickle down, it's bluish tint being nothing compared to Legolas' eyes. *It is good to be away from home* she thought. *I could not stand being there without you*. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her keen hearing picked up footsteps from behind. She turned around slowly to find Elrohir walking towards her. He smiled sweetly as he plopped down next to her, carelessly eyeing his surroundings, not concentrating on anything in particular. Dileriyen felt her comfort wash away once again. The situation was not right but she did not wish for him to sense her uneasiness and thus decided to engage in some friendly chitchat. Silence becomes all too unbearable as every second passes.   
  
"So cousin, tell me what you have been up to all this long while...you have certainly changed much."   
  
"Dileriyen why do you insist on calling me cousin? We are not really family, you know."   
  
"Oh... I am sorry if I offend. What would you rather I call you?" she asked, knowing full well how ridiculous she sounded but not liking the direction the conversation was taking.   
  
"How about my name?" he said very calmly and smiled a gorgeous smile that would have melted the heart of any unattached maiden. But Dileriyen was far from unattached and less than amused.   
  
"A-alright...Elrohir, if that is your wish."   
  
"You know naught of what I wish Dileriyen, but you shall. I do not know where to begin for I am ill experienced in matters of the heart. But please, I beg of you. Tell me that you will not cast aside the sentiments I harbor for you, which I have no doubt made quite obvious. I am aware that this is all so sudden but, please. All I ask is for a single chance..." and before Dileriyen could argue, he got caught in the moment and forced himself onto her lips, wrapping her tight in his embrace as she struggled to set herself free from a situation which made her feel so completely violated.   
  
One good swing at his face was all it took to get him off of her (does this bring back memories?:) hence they stood up, glaring at each other, one shocked and wounded, the other one completely angered at being forced on.   
  
"How dare you do such a thing? What in the world gives you the right to force yourself on me in such a manner!" she screamed, positively fuming with anger.   
  
  
  
"You are very cruel Dileriyen. All I merely asked for was a chance and yet you kick me when I have my guard down completely. Have you no heart at all!" he screamed in return, his pride more wounded than his heart.   
  
  
  
"Aye but I do Elrohir and it belongs to someone else! Had you let me express my feelings outright, we would not be in this mess and perhaps you could have been spared the now inevitable pain that I must bestow upon you. A chance is something I cannot give. There has been a misunderstanding. My heart is with Legolas, nothing will change that." she said gravely. She felt sorry for having to break his heart in such a manner but it was the truth that had to be spoken. Unfortunately, her words only managed to fuel his fire and escalate the argument.   
  
  
  
"Humph! Just as I suspected! Milady you are wasting your time. I do not know where things stand between you and Legolas but I am sorry to say that there is little hope of the Fellowship's return. Everyone in the kingdom knows that they will not make it back from the quest alive. And even if they did, do you honestly think that Legolas will be waiting for you? He will probably be engaged to an elf from Lorien if and when he gets back. I suggest you go on with your life for you are merely wasting your years waiting for someone who will not come back to you. Face it Dileriyen, he is gone..."   
  
His words pierced her heart like daggers for they held some truths that Dileriyen had been purposely avoiding. But these things she refused to accept and looked upon Elrohir as a snake would look upon its prey. He had struck her hard but it was now her turn to strike back.   
  
  
  
"Your lack of faith in your friends disgusts me Elrohir. Be gone from my sight before I tear you to pieces and wither you return be either the brother I lost or maintain your distance and keep yourself as my enemy henceforth."   
  
She snarled at him as would a wolf defending her territory and he turned away in shame and left her where she was. He was upset now but he would get over it. He was still young and had much to learn in the ways of the world. Alas, poor Dileriyen's thoughts were plagued once again by death and loss and all those things that had latched onto her since she was young and seemed to follow her wherever she went. She decided that she could not stay in Rivendell for matters were bound to get worse but she could not simply walk out the gates and leave. Besides, Elrond still wanted to have a talk with her and she needed information from him as to the Fellowship's whereabouts. There was really nothing left for her to do except wait and be called on by Elrond so she decided to occupy herself by writing a letter to Thranduil. As soon as she entered her room, she began to release her frustration and poured her heart out to her father. This is what the letter read:   
  
My beloved Father, I have arrived safely in Rivendell only to find that circumstance prevents me from staying. The details I shall not provide now but know that leaving is the best solution. I cannot depart immediately, though, for there are matters that are yet to be settled. It breaks my heart to know that I cause pain wherever I go. I seem to be cursed and singled out for ruin. I came here only to find that Legolas had gone. He is now part of a Fellowship protecting the ringbearer. Father, they are on their way to Mordor. My heart aches to see Legolas and yet I seem to always be a step behind him; what am I to do? I am to have a little talk with my Uncle in an hour and I know that he shall try to detain me. It cannot be done. I am of no use to anyone here and seem to do more bad as opposed to good. I might as well carry my misfortunes elsewhere. I sat by a waterfall today and could only think of how things used to be. It seems so long ago and yet so close, rather like a dream. Oh but how I hate that accursed Ring. Will its fire never die out of our lives? All my love, your daughter,  
  
Dileriyen Greenleaf   
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Hint at next chapter: And yet it was of no use for Dileriyen could not leave and false word spread from mistaken mouths all the way from Rivendell to Mirkwood to Lothlorien of the upcoming marriage of the son of Elrond to the daughter of Thranduil... Didn't I say it would get worse?:) 


	16. Only You

A/N: I have absolutely no idea why those blank spaces in the last chapter are so huge! It's probably got something to do with the fact that I was using a different computer. Anyways, everybody, LISTEN UP BECAUSE THIS IS VEEEEWY IMPORTANT! : by the time I have this posted I will probably be ready to go back and edit all my previous chapters. Don't get scared! I'm not really changing anything, just a few adjustments here and there that I want to make now that I am more experienced in the world of fanfiction but bare in mind that I might make some additions (like descriptions of scenery, items, etc) just to make my story richer. I really am a perfectionist so this has been bugging the hell out of me for some time. I hate to make you guys do this but if you really do want to, go back and read the story from the beginning (you don't have to!). Not now though! I haven't started yet:) Well I guess that was my main announcement for now, enjoy this next chapter and pleeeeeaaaase review because I need to know what you guys are thinking- or else there really is no point in writing, now is there?  
  
**************************  
  
Dileriyen looked at the short letter she had written. Thranduil was going to have a fit when he saw the word 'Mordor' but there really wasn't anything that could be done about it now. She realized that he would be very concerned and would probably want more details as to the circumstances but she really was in no mood to write anymore and besides, she hardly knew anything herself. She sighed frustratedly as she looked about her room, searching for answers it could not give her. Things had become so confusing that Dileriyen was having a hard time focusing on things. Legolas was off to Mordor, she was in Rivendell and Thranduil awaited their return in Mirkwood, oblivious to anything that was going on. No, he certainly would not be pleased with this new turn of events.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen stretched out comfortably on her quilted bed, letting the rays of the sun that seeped into the room caress her skin. She had taken for granted the many times she and Legolas shared a bed, not as lovers of course, but that mattered not. The point was that she missed the comfort of his warmth, not to mention his mindless and humorous babbling in his sleep. She missed these things in such a way that it nearly drove her to madness. Memories came back to her of watching him sleep, making her wonder if he had ever watched her sleep. He always looked like an angel at perfect peace with the world, the light of the heavens dancing on his very being.  
  
  
  
She hugged a pillow tightly, letting a few more tears fall, cursing herself for her ill-fortunes. Why was it that nothing ever turned right for her? *Well,* she said out loud *should nothing else go right in my life I -will- find Legolas... I -will- tell you that I love you.*  
  
  
  
A faint knocking on the door beckoned her and she was told that Elrond was waiting for her in his study. Drying her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, she sniffed a few times before leaving the room, letter in hand. The stairs wound every which way as she slowly walked downstairs. There she stood, facing the door of the study. But, before going in, she promised herself one thing: *I will not let him talk me into staying.*  
  
  
  
*knock knock*  
  
  
  
"Come in Dileriyen" he said in his usual serious tone. Dileriyen made her way into the room and sat down on a comfortable chair. She dared not look at him though for he was staring at her, obviously sensing her pain and Dileriyen cared not to reveal her emotions just yet. He sighed heavily, letting her know that he obviously had a lot on his mind and even more to say. This conversation would probably last a few hours and Dileriyen just hoped that she could keep her wits about her that long.  
  
  
  
"I see you have written a letter," he said, "it is for Legolas I presume?"  
  
  
  
"No, actually I wrote it for Father and I hope you have someone available to send it."  
  
  
  
"Hmm..yes I am glad you mention that. I was in fact thinking of sending a few messengers out, more specifically: two to Mirkwood and two to Lothlorien."  
  
  
  
"Lothlorien?" she asked confused, "Why Lothlorien?"  
  
  
  
"Well, first of all, I send men to Mirkwood to let your father know in full detail all that has happened since the Council until now and secondly I send men to Lothlorien because that is where the Fellowship ought to be headed."  
  
  
  
This made Dileriyen jump up in her seat and she started to throw several questions at her uncle all at once.  
  
  
  
"When are they to reach there?! By what road do they travel?! How long do you think it will take me to get there?! Which- "  
  
  
  
But she was cut off as Elrond held his hand up, motioning for her to settle down so that he could explain. It was going to be a tough fight: trying to get her to stay, but for her safety it was necessary. Besides, Legolas had cautioned him before leaving that something like this might happen and he had promised to keep Dileriyen out of harm's way. It would not be easy.  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, I want you to calm down and listen to me patiently and without interruption for there are matters we must discuss. Do you promise to stay settled until I have finished?"  
  
  
  
"Alright uncle, you have my promise." She replied hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"I really do not know how to fully emphasize this but Dileriyen, you are not leaving Imladris. Ah-ah! Sit! Listen before you argue, mind you I have your promise! You are not leaving because of two reasons: number one, I gave Legolas my word to keep you here and out of harm's way, should you have come here at all, that is. And number two, you are absolutely out of your mind if you think that I will let you go after the Fellowship all the way to Mordor when war could break out any moment. Do you not realize that there are orcs and other foul beings running around everywhere? You would be killed by the time you got past the Bruinen! These are not times for young ladies to be running around. You must wait for Legolas' return. Arwen should be an example to you in this situation." He concluded sadly, obviously bringing up a painful subject.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen sat there, angry, upset and confused but the only thing she could think of saying was:  
  
  
  
"Then you know of Arwen and..." she said softly, forgetting her own troubles for a moment.  
  
"Yes, of course" he answered, now even quieter and sadder. She knew not what to say to him now but Elrond looked deeply into her eyes and spoke.  
  
  
  
"What do you think it does to me Dileriyen, to know that I give up my daughter to death; to a mortal life... She has a choice before her: to leave this world and be with her family forever or to stay and give up her immortality for love and death. Is it not painfully obvious which road she will choose? You know of an elf's love..." he said as a tear snaked down his cheek. Dileriyen, now crying herself, had not been aware of how grave the situation actually was and that other people besides herself had problems. She did not want to leave Middle-Earth, as did not many others, but the time would come for that event and yes, Arwen's choice was very clear to her as well.  
  
  
  
"She may yet choose differently..." she spoke softly, trying to bring at least some hope to her uncle. Elrond smiled faintly at his niece trying to lift his heart but his smile soon melted away.  
  
  
  
"Thank you child, but you know that that is not likely. Her mother, the twins and... I... shall miss her very much...Oh my Undomiel..." He said as he turned away to the window and gazed at the setting sun. Dileriyen could only look down at the wooden floor beneath her feet, a few wet drops here and there. At length she heard Elrond turn back around to face her so she looked up and once again could not speak. Her heart had so much to say and yet her mouth could form no words.  
  
  
  
Elrond walked up to her and pulled a chair so that he was sitting directly in front of her. He took her hand in his hands and spoke very seriously, his gaze fixated on her eyes.  
  
  
  
"We are all concerned for your safety and well-being Dileriyen, please do not ask it of me to let you go for I can not and I shall not. Give the Fellowship time and they will be back. Legolas will be back. I expect they shall make it to Lothlorien in a few months' time so I suggest that you write out another letter, to him, and the messengers will hand it to him when they reach the Golden Wood."  
  
  
  
This time, there was no way out. She could go against the wishes of her father and her uncle but not against Legolas'. He had twice made it clear that he did not want her to follow him; once in his letter to her and then to Elrond. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces but she gave in.  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, do I have your word that you shall stay here?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," she said facing him. Her jaw clenched and her eyes glazed but she would not shed tears once more. "You have my word."  
  
***************************  
  
Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir practice their archery at the range.  
  
  
  
Elrohir silently pulled another arrow out of his quiver and placed it on his bow. He tried to maintain control but Elladan was having a lot of fun poking questions at him.  
  
  
  
"So brother, I take it that you will now admit defeat?"  
  
  
  
Elrohir let go of the arrow and it went completely off target, disappearing into the woods.  
  
  
  
"Next time I shall aim for your head Elladan." He said, utterly annoyed.  
  
  
  
"What have I said 'til now that is not true? She has refused your affections and has stated her love for Legolas quite openly. Why not just give up?"  
  
  
  
"Watch your mouth Elladan..." he growled. His brother was treading on very thin ice and already their two friends Celerin and Celurifen (also brothers), who were practicing archery next to them, were getting ready to hold Elrohir should he suddenly jump his brother.  
  
  
  
"Or what?" smiled Elladan, still taking everything as a big joke, not realizing how sensitive his brother really was when it came to this subject. "Legolas may be away for the time being but when he gets back Dileriyen and he will no doubt get married within the month. I wonder where you will be by then!"  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Elrohir sprang on Elladan with the speed of lightening and the sounds of fists coming in contact with faces was heard. Celerin and Celurifen found it hard to tear the two apart but Celerin was stronger than Elrohir and held onto him tightly. Finally Elrohir managed to calm down and had the last word after Elladan and he stopped screaming at each other. Bruised and battered,he made his designs very clear to all who heard.  
  
  
  
"I promise you *dear brother* that Dileriyen will marry ME. I will be damned if she wears not my ring by the end of this month. Legolas can jump into Mount Doom for all I care. He is out of her life and I will do everything in my power to keep him that way. That I promise you. Out of my way!" he said as he yanked himself away from Celerin and stormed off. This had definitely been an unforgettable episode for all involved but they re- gathered themselves quickly as Elrond approached them.  
  
  
  
His father looked Elladan up and down, agitated with his appearance.  
  
  
  
"Have you and your brother been at it again boy?" Elladan knew better than to lie to his father.  
  
  
  
"Father, really it was not my fault. I was merely having a little fun but he went berserk and attacked me! Honestly, sometimes I wonder where you and mother found him." He grumbled, managing to get a bit of a laugh out of his father.  
  
  
  
"Alright, enough of that. You and Celurifen run along now for I need a word with Celerin."  
  
  
  
They removed themselves quietly to the far end of the range where they could practice sword-fighting a bit. They would have to sharpen their skills for they might be needed at any given time.  
  
  
  
"You request my service, milord?" Celerin asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes son, I do. I have already spoken with Ralen and I was wondering how you would feel about accompanying him to Lothlorien. I need you two to deliver a few messages to the Lord and Lady and stay until the Fellowship arrives. I will have a few messages for them as well and when they leave the Golden Wood you may return with news of their progress. Are you up to the challenge boy?"  
  
  
  
Celerin's eyes sparkled at this opportunity to prove himself to his Lord and he immediately leapt at the chance to go to Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
"I readily accept this responsibility and thank you, milord!" he said a bit too eagerly, getting another smile out of Elrond.  
  
  
  
"Very well then, be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon son."  
  
**********************  
  
Dileriyen's hands ached for her to stop writing for they felt about ready to fall off. She had been writing for hours and this was perhaps her fiftieth letter to Legolas (the others lying scrunched up on the floor, a sea of paper). Finally, she felt as if she had written everything she wanted to say in the way she wanted to say it. She reread the letter carefully:  
  
  
  
I can not begin to express my pain in being torn from you. It seems that my heart grows weaker everyday, only the thought of your return is what keeps me alive. I am in Imladris and under strict orders to remain here. Do not be mad at Father for letting me leave home, he could only detain me for so long. Also know that it is not under his or my Uncle's request that I stay but only because you have asked it of me. So I do not follow you, my angel. I sit and I wait. My tears have run dry by now but it is not for myself that I worry. Will I never see your sweet face again my love? You ask if I can find it in my heart to forgive you; nay, it is I who needs to be forgiven. I failed to see you for the Prince you have become before my very eyes. You can not know how proud I am of you. I do not ask it of you to leave your responsibilities but only beg of you to hasten your return so that I may look into your eyes once again. There is no need to ask me to wait for you. Don't you know by now that my heart beats for you only? Indeed, I challenge even the great Luthien to rival it with hers...  
  
Come back to me, I die inside... Dileriyen  
  
***********************  
  
Dileriyen ran all over the range, her eyes searching for Celerin. When she spotted him, she couldn't help but groan a bit for he was talking with Elrohir and she really didn't feel like interfacing with him at the moment. Unfortunately, there was no choice. She could not risk missing Celerin in the morning and not giving him her letter and Ralen was nowhere to be found. It was now or never. She walked up to them slowly and both stopped speaking as she neared.  
  
  
  
"Milady," said Celerin but Elrohir simply stood there, trying not to look into her eyes. They hadn't spoken at all since the fight.  
  
  
  
"Hello. Celerin, please make sure that this letter reaches Prince Legolas the moment he arrives in Lorien, is that understood? It is of the utmost importance."  
  
  
  
"Yes milady, I will see to it personally."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, good day and be careful!" She eyed Elrohir suspiciously before heading off, wondering where those bruises all over his face had come from.  
  
  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Elrohir snatched the letter out of Celerin's hands and untied the blue ribbon around it.  
  
  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
  
  
"Elrohir please, give it back. That is not meant for your eyes!" pleaded Celerin but it was no use. Elrohir had already taken in every word of the letter and was absolutely furious with what he read. He slowly breathed in and out and crumpled the letter between his two hands.  
  
  
  
"What on earth are you doing!" screamed Celerin, thinking for sure that his friend had finally gone mad.  
  
  
  
Now Elrohir had one last trick up his sleeve and this was his chance to put it into effect. Lucky for him, Celerin was a very kind-hearted elf and trusted Elrohir far too much.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear me I did not realize it! Oh dear oh dear... The beautiful letter is ruined. What to do? Dileriyen will be furious... But wait, I have an idea! I shall rewrite it for her and give it back to you to deliver Celerin, and then she will have no reason to be upset with me." Elrohir said very casually.  
  
  
  
"Well...I don't know Elrohir... should we invade her privacy in such a manner?"  
  
  
  
"Celerin! I destroyed her letter without realizing it, I am trying to win the lady's affections, how upset with me do you think she will be if she finds out what I've done?"  
  
  
  
"Well-"  
  
  
  
"Exactly! Just give me half an hour and I shall have it rewritten and ready to be taken to Lothlorien. Even better, she will have no reason to be angry. Besides, I think she is finally beginning to warm up to me. In fact, in this letter it is quite evident that she is trying to break off her relationship with Legolas."  
  
  
  
"Wait, let me see that-"  
  
  
  
"No need dear friend for I must hurry!" he said running off to his room. "Wait here for me and I shall return with a fresh copy of the letter in a few minutes," he called back.  
  
  
  
In his room with a blank page in front of him, Elrohir pondered the most effective way to destroy any hopes of a relationship between Dileriyen and Legolas. He wanted it short and sweet. Ten minutes later, this is what he had written:  
  
  
  
Legolas  
  
It is very unfair of you to ask me to wait for you. You have gone off and left me to die of a broken heart. You are a heartless creature indeed. I am now in Imladris and a new world has opened up to me. There is someone here who is ready to offer me the world. Most important of all, he has not left me as you have. He is someone I have known almost all my life and he will make me happy. I apologize for having to disappoint you in this manner but you leave me no choice. My heart is now with someone else, I hope you find your happiness elsewhere. Journey safe,  
  
Dileriyen  
  
  
  
"Perfect!" he shouted to himself as he retied the letter with the blue ribbon. He made sure to make Dileriyen's signature exactly the same so that no suspicions would arise, and it worked. They looked identical. Feeling very proud of himself he ran off in search of Celerin. When he found him, he handed him the letter and spoke so casually that his friend thought nothing of it and thought not of the incident later on. The messengers left the next day and Dileriyen watched them ride off into the unknown, too slow for the quickened pace of her heart. There was nothing left to do but wait.  
  
********************** Several months and many tears later  
  
  
  
None but Eru alone could have known the hell that Legolas had been and was still going through. It was not just the physical pain but also the longing in his heart to be away from all this and back at home, in Dileriyen's arms. The incident at Moria had topped everything. Losing Mithrandir, seeing him vanish into the abyss with that hideous creature was too much for his already weakened heart and once out of Moria, he let his emotions flow. True everyone else was also crying but he cried not for Mithrandir alone. He cried also for himself, and for her. And so, finally finding their way to Lothlorien was a blessing for him. His mind, his body and not to mention his heart, desperately needed the rest.  
  
  
  
The light of the Golden Wood shone on him and it reminded him so much of his own home that his thoughts always tarried in that direction. When the Lord and Lady presented themselves, he could tell that Galadriel was happy to see a familliar face. She looked into everyone's faces and then her eyes spoke to Legolas.  
  
  
  
"She has sent a letter for you. Find Celerin of Imladris." She said.  
  
  
  
After everything had been settled, and everyone was free to wander at will, Legolas decided to take this opportunity to seek out Celerin, his hopes resting in the salvation that was Dileriyen's letter. But finding this elf was no easy matter. Two hours later, Legolas finally saw this messenger and walked up to him.  
  
  
  
"Hello sir, are you Celerin of Imladris?"  
  
  
  
"That I am. I saw you come in with the Fellowship, milord. You must be Prince Legolas."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am he. I believe you have a letter for me."  
  
  
  
"Indeed I do sir, here it is, from the Lady Dileriyen."  
  
  
  
Legolas excitedly snatched the letter from Celerin's hands and quickly unraveled it, not caring about still being in Celerin's presence. But, the letter's contents were nothing like what he had expected.  
  
  
  
*Legolas  
  
It is very unfair of you to ask me to wait for you. You have gone off and left me to die of a broken heart. You are a heartless creature indeed. I am now in Imladris and a new world has opened up to me. There is someone here who is ready to offer me the world. Most important of all, he has not left me as you have. He is someone I have known almost all my life and he will make me happy. I apologize for having to disappoint you in this manner but you leave me no choice. My heart is now with someone else, I hope you find your happiness elsewhere. Journey safe,  
  
Dileriyen*  
  
  
  
His heart sank at every word and his eyes scanned every inch of the letter, hoping that this was just a cruel joke. But it wasn't and it felt like a million arrows had slowly been forced into him, one by one. For a moment he could not speak and turned his back to Celerin, miserably trying to hide his pain. Once he spoke, he did so ever so softly that it was barely audible.  
  
  
  
"And she handed you this with her own hands?"  
  
  
  
"Yes milord, is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Tell me Celerin, has the Lady someone new in her life?"  
  
  
  
"Do you refer to Master Elrohir, milord? Well..."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Celerin...that is all I needed to hear..."  
  
  
  
And with that he walked off silently into the shadows, a broken elf with a broken heart...  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Wow, that was long. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, review, review! That note at the end of my last chapter, well, I haven't gotten to it yet as you may have noticed. I thought things should be a bit more detailed so I took my time writing this one. What do you guys think? I loved writing this chapter. Another thing, Elrohir isn't evil. Not at all. He is just fighting for his love...unfortunately at the expense of our two heroes. Shame... 


	17. Many Questions, No Answers

A/N: Writing this story has become one of the joys of my life, and it's all thanks to you guys: my readers. I've said it a million times and I'll say it again: I love you ALL! Plus, I got the idea for my second story (if I ever do finish this one:) but I'll hold off on that for now. I'm very upset that one of my favorite stories got pulled off the site (probably because it was NC-17) and I practically cried when I noticed that it was no longer on my favorites list. I need to find that story but I can't remember the author's name or anything. The story's name was Morwen (Daughter of Darkness). Sure it had its weak points but I loved it and I'm terribly upset. If anyone can give me any info as to this story's author please do so! Also, another one of my favorite story's was Halin's Child but the author for some reason decided not to complete it:( Oh it has been a sad week in the world of fanfic. ATTENTION-IMPORTANT!!!! I have gone back and re-done every single chapter. That just means that I did some editing and made some additions! I hope that shows that I really do care about my story and I want you all to get a clear idea of exactly how I want to portray things. They might seem like small changes but if you have the time, please re-read it because I took the time to re-do it. I do believe it's become richer. But, of course there's a downside. Chapter 15 is putting me through hell. The spacing is all messed up for some reason and I'm still trying to get it to function properly so don't mind that and bare with me cause I'll get it right one of these days. Well, I've held you guys up long enough, thanx for reading this notice. *.-*NjOy*-.*  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Lothlorien was a place of beauty and peace. It meant rest and relaxation for the Fellowship from their sorrows. It meant forgetting, if even for a short while, the troubles that they had left behind them, the sadness and the pain. It meant all these things for the Fellowship, minus one. Legolas so desperately wanted to destroy that letter, tear it to tiny pieces and throw it into a fire. Or maybe he could just forget that he ever read it and go on with the hopes of returning after the quest to her arms. But he could not and he would not. Who could ever forget such cruelty? Legolas did not want to believe, and yet how could he not? It was all there, her signature exactly the way she wrote it as he had witnessed a thousand times before in the past. And thus he was torn. Should he not believe all his eyes had seen and upon his return face the reality of seeing Dileriyen in someone else's arms, kissing someone else's lips? Or should he deny what he believed in his heart to simply be a cruel mistake and wait for the day when he could return to hold her in his embrace for all time...Two roads, two choices. But which one to take?  
  
And so while the Fellowship enjoyed their stay in the realm of the Golden Wood, Legolas kept mostly to himself, drifting away from them every night. He wanted to be left alone to think things through and always there were two choices and zero solutions. Aragorn noticed the change in his friends' behavior and once tried to approach him. This was their conversation:  
  
  
  
"Legolas, my friend, what is it that troubles you? You entered the Wood a different Elf yet now it seems you have altered completely."  
  
  
  
"Indeed you speak true dear friend. I was a different Elf. A better Elf. But he has been left behind and he lingers now somewhere unknown; somewhere outside the Wood, away from all that he has seen. Maybe he is back home, forgetful of all that has happened."  
  
  
  
"Now I am truly worried. Legolas please tell me what grieves you so."  
  
  
  
Legolas cracked a weak smile. He honestly did not know how to answer so he worded his response in a way that he knew Aragorn would understand.  
  
  
  
"My heart has been ripped out of my body and my soul has left me for something better..."  
  
  
  
Aragorn stood there for a moment and tried to register what he had heard. He, too, did not want to believe.  
  
  
  
"But surely you cannot mean-"  
  
  
  
"Here...I want it no longer. It is my death sentence written out in perfect form." He handed Aragorn the letter and walked off again. Aragorn opened the letter and read the whole thing in seconds. He still did not want to believe. Legolas meant everything to Dileriyen and vice versa, how could it be possible for her to have written this? But it was all there before his eyes, so clear that even Aragorn could not deny. He let Legolas walk off and troubled him no more with this subject or anything else, for that matter. He needed time to think things through and draw his own conclusions. Aragorn would be there for support if he needed it.  
  
  
  
The saddest thing in this whole situation was the fact that Legolas had been doing brilliantly in the Fellowship. Sure, he had his moments where he seemed to falter a bit as he did not know what to do but so did the rest of them. He was a vital part of the Company and something like this could not have had worse timing. If anything, Legolas deserved a letter of love and encouragement, not rejection. Aragorn tried to put himself in Legolas' position. What would he have done if Arwen had sent him such a letter? He shuddered at the thought and for one brief moment, he seemed to comprehend *exactly* how his friend felt.  
  
  
  
Legolas could think of nothing else to do other than reply to her cruel letter. He did not know what to believe so writing out an answer was very difficult. He was angry, yes, but he was more heart-broken than angry. Also, his anger was more towards himself. He cursed himself for ever leaving home but he couldn't turn back now. Not when so much depended on the Fellowship. Thus he thought and wrote and handed his letter to Celerin to take back to Rivendell when he left. This was what the letter read:  
  
Send me no more letters Lady for I shall read them not. My concentration is needed here. There are things more important for me now, I trust you understand,  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf  
  
  
  
A week after he gave him the letter, Celerin and Ralen left the Golden Wood and headed back home. A few days after that, the Fellowship also left. And so the months passed... Leaving Lothlorien proved to be harder than it was to actually get there. But Legolas cared not anymore. He gave his full concentration to the quest and thought of nothing more. In the battles, he fought long and hard but it no longer mattered to him if he made it through or was killed in combat. Aragorn noticed the decay of his friend day by day but could offer him no real comfort. These were terrible times to be dealing with the matters of the heart but he was really proud of the fact that Legolas did not let it interfere with his priority, which was the quest and Fellowship. Once the Ring was destroyed, everything would be set right again.  
  
  
  
Many days, nights and battles later, we come upon the day of the scattering of the Fellowship. It seemed that all was lost. Frodo and Sam were gone, Merry and Pippin had been taken and Boromir had passed on. That got him crying. Boromir was a good man with a true heart. He had not deserved to die in such a manner. And so Legolas sang along with Aragorn. They sang for their friend, slow and sad...  
  
  
  
From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones; The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans. 'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve? Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.' 'Ask not of me where he doth dwell -- so many bones there lie. On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky; So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea. Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!' 'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south, But you came not with the ailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Going back a bit...  
  
Dileriyen sat every single day in view of the gate, awaiting Celerin's return. Things had gotten way out of hand but she no longer cared. Arwen could think whatever she wanted to for it mattered not as Elrohir was very aware of her feelings. In fact, Elladan was probably the only one Dileriyen could stand right now and even he became a nuisance to her sometimes. She had become impatient and irritable, waiting everyday for Celerin to come back with news of and even hopefully from Legolas.  
  
*And when I do get my letter I shall wave it in your face Elrohir. Engaged to an Elf from Lorien, indeed! Fool...* she thought as she sort of huffed to herself. Oh yes, she would have the time of her life proving Elrohir wrong. But a few weeks later Celerin did return and Dileriyen did get her letter;  
  
  
  
"Send me no more letters Lady for I shall read them not. My concentration is needed here. There are things more important for me now, I trust you understand,  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf"  
  
  
  
Dileriyen's smile stayed glued to her face but she simply froze and did not blink. Not once. Her eyes watered until they were ready to gush out tears and yet she still did not blink. She remained standing, clutching the letter in her hands, feet planted on the ground, eyes scanning the paper. Now Elrohir had been watching her from afar and he sensed that something was just not right. But he dared not move. He just watched. Dileriyen snapped back into reality as she very calmly refolded the letter in her hands. Then, she did something Elrohir did not understand. She dropped the letter on the ground and simply walked away, staring at nothing in particular, showing no sign of emotion. Not one. Little did he know that she had gone off in search of him. But the moment she was out of sight he ran and picked up the letter. What he read he could not believe. It had worked. His plan had actually worked. They were through. So why did he feel so miserable?  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Dileriyen walked around for about an hour, doing nothing in particular other than looking for Elrohir. She was dead. Simply dead. It was an hour later when she did come across him, standing about, doing nothing. He noticed her arrival and turned to face her. They stood there for a moment; neither one saying anything until she smiled very sadly and finally broke the dreadful silence.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you were right."  
  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
  
"When you first said it I rejected it instantly. I see things more clearly now. An Elf from Lorien. Huh. I apologize to you cousin. You saw things for what they were. It is I who has been blind. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
  
  
She began to turn away but he walked up behind her and held her hand. She turned around and was now crying and shivering uncontrollably. He wrapped her in his strong embrace and this time she returned it, much grateful for the comfort and support. He hugged her as if holding on for dear life but all he could say was:  
  
  
  
"Oh Dil...I am sorry. I am so very sorry..."  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
And as the days passed, Elrohir and Dileriyen started to spend more time together, that is, Dileriyen desperately needed support and a way to take her mind off of things and Elrohir always seemed ready and eager to provide the comfort. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, which was pretty often and he always listened to her, even when she rambled broken sentences amidst tears. He often stayed in her room even after she fell asleep and held her hand, just to let her know that he was there and that he cared. He was being a very good friend and that was just what she needed at the moment. He kept her sane and always thought of new ways to try and get her to smile. He began to succeed more and more as the time passed.  
  
  
  
Days became weeks, weeks became months and the name Legolas was barely mentioned. Dileriyen tried to spend an equal amount of time with her cousins but seeing the way things were going, Elladan and Arwen always seemed to have things to do or were too tired to join her and Elrohir. The days were fun, the nights were warm and their friendship grew ever stronger. Alas, those who remembered Elrohir's words and those who witnessed the two together got wrapped up with their own versions of things. Of this gossip Dileriyen was unaware but sooner or later false word spread from mistaken mouths all the way from Rivendell to Mirkwood and to Lothlorien of the upcoming marriage of the son of Elrond to the daughter of Thranduil. Practically all the world was aware of the goings-on at Rivendell except for Dileriyen for she hardly ever interacted with anyone other than her cousins, her uncle (who kept quiet for he was very confused with all this) and Elrohir whom she spent ninety percent of her time with. Little did she know that Thranduil was not too pleased and he would be writing to her very soon...  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
It was late one night as Dileriyen and Elrohir were sitting on the grass in front of the lake. It was still very warm and the Moon shone down on the water, creating a beautiful reflection. The stars had also put in an appearance. Elrohir was chatting about something or other but Dileriyen wasn't really in the mood to listen. He noticed this and decided to get her attention back to where it should be for he had things to say that his heart could no longer take. *She must be over him by now,* he thought.  
  
  
  
"You are not listening to a word I am saying..." he smiled as she snapped her head back to face him and could only say:  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I thought so..." he laughed.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry...my mind just seems to be wandering off tonight."  
  
  
  
"It's all right. I understand..."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Elrohir. I know you do. Do you know how lucky I consider myself for having you with me through these hard times?"  
  
  
  
"You do not have to thank me Dil. You know I would do anything for you..."  
  
  
  
Dileriyen smiled and turned away but he was expecting that so he lifted his hand and turned her chin slowly back toward him. He then held her hand within his and they simply stared into each other's eyes. He breathed in and out slowly and nervously. Now was the time.  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen, my Lady," he said slowly, "I have something very important to ask you..."  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: hahahaha:)) Don't have a hissy fit!!! I know exactly what I'm doing. And besides, we have no idea what Dileriyen is thinking. Well, I do but you guys don't. Do not worry for all shall reveal itself in due course! In the meantime, review please!!:) 


	18. Confusion In All Its Glory

A/N: Heeeey hey hey:) Guess who's back (back again), DiLLiRgA's back...Well I know that was quite a cliffhanger in the previous chapter. Don't hate! What I wanted to portray was confusion, more specifically, I wanted to confuse you, my readers:) I wanted you to ask yourselves: what is Elrohir's question? And if that dreaded question is asked, WHAT IS DILERIYEN'S ANSWER GOING TO BE?:) If you have asked yourselves these questions then I am happy. If not, then you should have! I'll get on with the chapter now but keep in mind guys, it's very hard to write this story because of these reasons: 1) I'm trying to stay true to Tolkien's work as much as humanly possible and still make my story believable 2) It's very hard to conceive plots, dialogue, etc. when your two main characters are apart and not on speaking terms, no less!:) and yet I still keep going...wanna know why? It's 'cause of you guys!  
  
PS- I love those anonymous reviews:) They crack me up. I love them!! Love them!!!!  
  
************************  
  
Dileriyen felt herself getting hot with fear and anxiety. Their faces were very close to one another and the tension both mental and physical became almost unbearable.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir I- "  
  
  
  
"No please, let me try and get this out..." he hushed her with a finger on her lips and Dileriyen could do nothing but look down at the ground sadly as he tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Dil I love you...you are quite aware of that." Still she looked down, refusing to face him. "And if you were not then now you know. I would give you the world if you asked it of me-"  
  
  
  
"Elrohir please don't-" she began softly but his voice started to crack and his eyes began to tear. Fearing what she had to say he still kept on speaking. He sat down on his knees directly in front of her and held her hands in his. It was now or never.  
  
  
  
"My Lady, my love...will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
Dileriyen made no answer. She cast her eyes down to the ground and it was then that Elrohir noticed that she still bore the necklace with the ring on her chest. Legolas' necklace and ring. This made him very angry and having gotten this far, he decided to fight his way into her heart.  
  
  
  
"Why do you not answer me, my love? Have I said something wrong? Is the problem that you do not love me or are you determined not to?"  
  
  
  
Dileriyen stayed silent for another moment but then let her bottled up emotions surface. Things being what they were, there was nothing else left to lose.  
  
  
  
"But I do love you Elrohir...as a cousin, as a brother and as dearest friend. How can you ask so much more of me?"  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen you cannot possibly still have feelings for that, that monster! Erase him from your mind and your heart my love! He cares for you no longer; you have read it with your own eyes! It is clear that he has found another. He does not love you. And yet here I stand, ready to offer you the world and you reject me once again... Why, my love? Why?"  
  
  
  
His pain reflected in his eyes and his voice. It broke Dileriyen's heart and for all she knew, he was right. Legolas loved her no longer (or so she thought). What to do? Should she hold on till the bitter end for him to return and see him in someone else's arms, kissing someone else's lips? Or should she go on with her life and put yet another tragedy behind her? Her fragile heart could not take it anymore. She broke down into tears again, not having cried so hard for months. All her emotions had built up inside her and then exploded like a volcano.  
  
  
  
"I am so confused..." she sobbed as Elrohir embraced her and stroked her hair. She buried her head in his chest, wanting to disappear out of this world. Her heart was torn into a million pieces.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
One week ago...  
  
  
  
Thranduil paced up and down in his library, absolutely furious. In fact, he could not remember when he had been so angry in his life. First Legolas going to Mordor and now this! It was unacceptable.  
  
  
  
"Just what on Earth does she think she is doing!" he yelled to the books. "How can she even consider marrying someone else? And without my consent, no less! AND WHAT ABOUT LEGOLAS! WHERE IS MY SON AND IS HE BLIND FOR ERU'S SAKE? Will someone please tell me what, in the name of the almighty Eru, is going on???" he bellowed. (A/N: ahem, allow me to fill you in Thranduil, my dear.)  
  
  
  
Thranduil got out some paper and wrote Dileriyen one hell of a letter. He poured every ounce of his fury into it. You all have my permission to feel sorry for her.  
  
  
  
Daughter I have not a single clue as to what is going on but I am absolutely furious with the news I have been receiving. Just what on Earth possessed you to accept a marriage proposal from Elrohir? What on Earth is going on, I demand to know! Where is Legolas for Valar's sake? What has happened between you two? Child, I give you two weeks, either produce an answer in written form or produce yourself, either way I want a full explanation. Omit no detail. And if this is Legolas' fault (as I am sure he is at fault in one form or another) then just know that -I- shall be the one to drop him into Mount Doom. But if I find out that this is your doing Dileriyen, so help me Valar I shall send you into the West this instant where you will await our arrival and just hope by that time that my anger has subsided! I am very disappointed in the both of you. Mark my words child, VERY DISAPPOINTED.  
  
Your Father...  
  
  
  
Thranduil walked up to the door and opening it, he screamed for someone to come. He screamed in such a manner that three servants arrived at once. They looked confused and scared. They had every right to be.  
  
  
  
"You bellowed, milord?" Realizing his mistake, the servant cringed a little and Thranduil squinted his eyes at him. He handed the letter sharply and said:  
  
  
  
"Take this letter to my idiot daughter at once! And see if you cannot get any information as to the whereabouts of the Fellowship and my idiot son! Now!"  
  
  
  
"Right away milord!" The three scattered in seconds and the letter was on its way to Rivendell that very night for they all knew better than to tempt the wrath of their King when he was in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
"I have two Elven children with the brains of orcs!" he said to his books once again. Nonetheless, he felt a little less grumpy now that he had sent his fury on its way.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Dileriyen was still crying and Elrohir was still stroking her hair when someone ran up to them, completely out of breath. Elrohir was very upset at the intrusion but had not the time to say anything for the Elf got straight down to the point.  
  
  
  
"Milady, I realize this is a very bad time but I have a very urgent letter from your father."  
  
  
  
Dileriyen pulled her head up slowly and sniffed several times. She mumbled a "thank you" and took the letter from him. Elrohir sat back down and watched her saddened form straighten and stiffen up with anger. *Oh no,* he thought. She wasn't the most pleasant Elf to be around when she was angry. Little did he know that she was way beyond angry by now. She was in that little state of mind we all like to call 'balrog mode.'  
  
She had to do something about this letter and she ahd to do it now. But everything was hanging in the air and nothing was going right, as usual. She put the letter down and remembered where she was and what they had been doing and saying a few minutes ago. She looked up at Elrohir and very softly said:  
  
  
  
"Elrohir, I cannot marry you... I am sorry but just can't."  
  
  
  
"Dileriyen please, you are upset and I want you to think things through before you give me an answer. I certainly do not expect one now. Just take some time to consider things thoroughly, please?"  
  
  
  
Dileriyen sighed. It wouldn't kill her to do as he asked. She had certainly caused him enough pain.  
  
  
  
"All right..."  
  
  
  
"Thank you..." he said and smiled. He stood up, kissed her lips softly and quickly and walked off to give her some space and time alone.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Do I have everyone thoroughly confused as to what Dileriyen is going to do and what she is feeling? If your answer is yes, then read on for the torture ends:)  
  
  
  
There was only one reason for Dileriyen being so upset: where had Thranduil got the crazy idea that she was actually going to marry Elrohir? Her place was not with Elrohir! Her heart, her soul, everything belonged to Legolas. He, of all people, should have been aware of that by now. She would wait for him, she would fight for him, until the very bitter end or until he looked into her eyes and told her once and for all that he did not love her. But she would not give up on him until then. Not for anyone, even Elrohir whom she knew would do everything for her happiness. Not now, not ever. She just couldn't. And now, after that letter, she sure as hell *wouldn't*. That's right, she loved Legolas, and THERE WAS NO CHANGING THAT.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: This chapter was written short on purpose. I had a point in writing it and it is this: we haven't been seeing things from Dileriyen's point of view for a while and now it is high time I turn to my original mode of story-telling in which we read of her thoughts and actions. She is my main character, I love her and I've put her through enough. Also, we will near the end of the LOTR which means that Legolas will be returning and I can get back to my story. GET READY FOR THE RIDE GUYS, THE FUN STARTS NOW... 


	19. A Turn Of Events

A/N: I apologize for being late with the update but you guys understand. Again: sorry!:) This chapter turned out wonderfully, I think. It has all the elements I wanted it to have. Mind you, there is no Legolas in here but do not worry, for he will be making his appearance soon enough. As I have mentioned countless times before, I intend on staying in accordance with the true Lord of the Rings. I guess what I'm trying to do is have a love story on the side (kind of like what Sir Tolkien did in Appendix A with Arwen and Aragorn at the end of The Return of the King). That having been said, I leave you now to read the chapter. I liked this one (as I have mentioned) and those of you who like adventure will enjoy it too, I hope. *.NjOy.*  
  
*************************  
  
Dileriyen stormed off to her room in a frenzy. What in the world was going on? How did Thranduil know about Elrohir and, more importantly, just where did that crazy idea of her marrying him come from? She would never do such a thing. Of course not. What a silly notion in itself.  
  
*Oh this is all too confusing!* She grumbled to herself inwardly. This was no time to be living such confusion. She had enough to think about without adding to her stress and misery. But, then again, things always seem to get worse just when we think that they can't. Unconsciously, she began to speak to herself.  
  
"Alright girl, let us think! There are but few options left open to you, choose wisely for there is no time to waste. If I stay, I am to face Elrohir everyday, which is certainly not good because this little infatuation of his has gotten quite out of hand. I cannot, no, I shall not marry him and he would do well to get that through his head. I can not emphasize my rejection in any other way, though, other than leaving. Otherwise it would be cruelty; to stay and be a constant sign of pain for him. Yes, yes, next choice then. Hmmm...Let's see. Wait a minute, that's it! Why do I stay here when there is no reason to? It is quite unnecessary. It is settled then! Yes. I shall return home and set things straight with father that he may see who is truly to blame for this mess. The very essence of his life, indeed! Humph! Well that did not last long, did it..."  
  
  
  
Another frown found its place on her face again as she said that last sentence sadly and bitterly. But her reasoning was otherwise correct for there really was no need to further stay in Rivendell. She ought to just go home and await Legolas' return.  
  
"Of course, there is always...oh no, I would never dare that. I could accomplish nothing by trying to find the Fellowship for surely I would not succeed. They are lost within the lands now. And, if by chance I should find them, I need not see Legolas with his new...no. I need not awake into that horrible nightmare just yet. I would rather face him upon his return. At least then I shall have father fighting on my side." Then her thoughts turned to Elrohir one last time.  
  
"Oh sweet Elrohir...if you could but understand what it really means to be in love. Perhaps then you would realize the consequences of quick actions and irrational words. I pray to the Valar that you someday find someone whom you can truly bestow your love upon and that she may return your affections. But alas! For I am not that person you seek. You will come to understand that in time."  
  
She let out a sigh, her path was clear: "Homeward bound, it is!"  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
"Yes, come in," said Elrond. He seemed to be in a pleasant mood.  
  
Dileriyen walked in slowly but this time, with a smile on her face. Altogether, she was glad to be going home. It was where she belonged and somehow she sensed that if she were there, things would find a way to resolve themselves within time. After all, she still had her father and he always knew what to do. Always. For he loved her as if she were his own and he would set things straight. She just knew it.  
  
She went up to Elrond and held his hand within hers. She looked him in the eyes and said:  
  
"Dear uncle, I have come to bid you farewell for I have decided to head back home. I have trespassed on your hospitality long enough and now the time comes for me to take my leave. My heart is in Mirkwood, where I left it and I go now to retrieve it. But I suppose that I shall be seeing you again very soon, this time hopefully under happier circumstances. Well, I suppose that too depends on how one looks at it."  
  
"My child, you know you are welcome to stay here with us until.well I suppose until the time comes when we must all depart. I will have no talk of trespasses on hospitality. You know that this too is your home and you are welcome to it whenever you will. Although I fear that the time to depart is near at hand. Are you sure you do not wish to stay with us?"  
  
"Indeed it is a great grief to my heart to be looking upon these fair lands for the last time. Oh Imladris... How can anything else hope to compare to its beauty? Nay, it should not dare for it is futile. But I must say goodbye Uncle for I feel that I am needed at home and I shall have to part with it too when the time comes and I fear that parting with Imladris will be fairly easy when compared to Mirkwood. I hope you take no offense to that."  
  
"No, no my love I most certainly do not! Come now and let me embrace you one last time before matters begin to wind down those roads that none can foresee."  
  
And so they hugged each other for the last time in the beauty that was Rivendell for their next meeting would be several months later, when comes a time for many partings. But that is a tale yet to come.  
  
Dileriyen was ready to leave yet there were still some unsettled matters. Although Elrond had not heeded the words around him too much, now would be the perfect time for him to approach the topic that also held him in considerable confusion.  
  
"Dileriyen, may I ask you something before you go? And please my dear, be truthful in your response."  
  
"Of course you may Uncle, I have nothing to hide." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"What is this business between you and my son? Dare I ask, are you two in love? And although that would doubtless bring joy to my heart, what of Legolas? Please explain this to me and pardon my ignorance for I have had other matters to attend to, as you no doubt are aware that we are on the brink of war. But I must have this matter cleared before you go."  
  
"Ah, my dear uncle you ask a very loaded question and I know not where to begin. I suppose the beginning is always best. I shall not take up your time with details but to summarize, if that is possible in such a situation as this, I fear your son thinks that he is in love but I cannot return his affections. And for that I am sorry. He is a very good soul and will make a fine husband to someone who deserves him but my heart is with Legolas, as you have known all along. Sadly, though, I received a letter from 'his Highness', requesting me to cease my letters, not to mention my affections and implying that he has found happiness with someone else..." She looked down to the ground sadly so as not to weep once more.  
  
Elrond stayed deep in thought for a moment and then the wisdom of many ages began to show itself. He would not have his niece leave Rivendell with such a weight on her soul.  
  
"Hmm. That is very unlike Legolas, don't you think? My love, let us consider for a moment the fact that you have known him all his life. I dare say, it is very unlikely that he could get so attached to someone in a month or so and forget or replace the woman he has loved all his life. The depth of your love seems immeasurable. Do not forget, we are Elves, our love and sorrows know no bounds. We are not fickle like humans so the situation that you have described to me is against the very nature of our race! I know you both all too well and am sure that this must all surely be a misunderstanding of sorts."  
  
"That may very well be but a matter that perplexes me, Uncle, is how everyone seems to be misunderstanding the situation between me and Elrohir. Indeed he has proposed to me, but only today. Everyone seems to be under the misconception that we were engaged and ready to marry for quite some time. My confusion is beyond words! Would you believe that even my father has written to me, demanding an explanation! All this and now Legolas refuses my letters and affection, for reasons unknown. I know not what to think anymore!"  
  
She held her arms up in a motion of utter defeat and then went into deep thought, a screwed up expression on her face, clearly showing (in a very unladylike manner, might I add) that she was thinking yet getting absolutely nowhere.  
  
But Elrond's mind was quicker than Dileriyen's words and he seemed to be picking up things that were yet unspoken or lay embedded within her sentences.  
  
"What is that you say? Do you mean to tell me that you have not been aware of all this gossip that has been waving itself in front of your face for months? Surely!"  
  
"Uncle what are you talking about? You know that I have kept to myself for months. Well, myself and the family. I have limited my social life to that, how can you expect me to know anything that has been going on. Besides, gossip has never been of interest to me. Do you mean to tell me that everyone thinks I am engaged to your son?"  
  
"I am stunned that you did not know!"  
  
Dileriyen's eyes almost popped out of her skull yet all she could think was: *why me, Eru, why me?*  
  
"And for how long you say has this been going on???" Her voice rose a little.  
  
" *I* have known of it for a few months now."  
  
"Oh I do not believe this!!" she bellowed. Funny how Thranduil's traits had rubbed off on her so much over the years.  
  
"You cannot be serious uncle! Why does no one take a care in keeping me informed of these things! Honestly, no one tells me anything! And mind you we are practically family and nothing more than very dear friends! At least I have not allowed for anything more so. How can this conclusion have been drawn??" She buried her head within her hands. *Oh the misery that is to be me,* she groaned.  
  
"I assumed you were quite aware, child! And I have been busy trying to keep a certain Middle-Earth from destruction, as you may -not- have noticed. But anyway...Now that I think of it though, since your father has heard of this news all the way in Mirkwood, do you not suppose that-" he had not the time to finish his sentence as Dileriyen understood exactly what he was getting at. She let out a long, extremely frustrated, groan-like sentence.  
  
"Oh by the Valar nooooo this cannot be happening." (A/N: Oh but it is:)  
  
"My poor little Dileriyen." Elrond walked up to her and pat her head softly, feeling her frustration come off in waves.  
  
"I think it is clear that Legolas is under the impression that you are to wed my son. But there is time yet to set matters straight, is there not?"  
  
"But Uncle, no, there is not! Don't you see; Legolas thinks that I am engaged, or perhaps even married and, to makes things worse, he has found someone new to give his heart to, thinking me out of his life, when he should know better... that fool of a Greenleaf." She huffed. She was angry once more for there were still confusions not taken into consideration.  
  
"But Uncle, there is still a matter that confuses me and this leads to a sort of blind spot in our assumptions."  
  
"What is that, my love?"  
  
"Surely you remember the letter you had me write to Legolas?"  
  
"Yes of course. I had Ralen and Celerin sent off with it to Lothlorien, had I not?"  
  
"That is correct. Well, this is the part that confuses me: the letter I sent to Legolas, whose words are engraved within my heart, would have assured him of my love. I cannot even try to explain it but, please, give me some paper and let me write down its contents as they were exactly."  
  
And so Dileriyen wrote down the same letter that she had memorized and let only Elrond's eyes look upon it. *Strange, he seems to almost have tears in his eyes* she thought. In that she was right for Elrond was very moved by all he had read and knew that he was seeing yet another example of love in its truest form. He cleared his throat.  
  
"And you gave this to Ralen to take to Legolas, I assume?"  
  
"Well no, I could not find Ralen anywhere so I sought out Celerin and gave it to him."  
  
"And tell me child, when was this exactly?"  
  
"Why, it was the evening before they were to set out."  
  
Elrond got a strange look in his eye and a feeling in his gut. He was getting at something, even though he did not know what it was just yet.  
  
"If you can remember exactly, tell me the whole sequence of events leading to your handing over the letter to him."  
  
"Well, I know that I was in a saddened mood of course, but when I finished writing the letter I made sure that it was perfect, then I sealed it and went to look for Ralen. I could not find him but I soon found Celerin. I do remember though that I was not too thrilled at having to approach him just then for he was with Elrohir and matters were not well between us at that moment. I really did not wish to interface with him, things being what they were, then-"  
  
"Just what do you mean, 'things being what they were'?"  
  
"Well, Uncle, if you must know he had got me very upset due to his cruel words and over-exaggerated emotions. Though, I attacked him more cruelly, for which I am not proud of. But all in all things were very ill between us. Simply put, he sought my affections even then, and I rejected them, clearly stating my love for Legolas. Anyway, as I was saying, I went up to Celerin and spoke only to him. I told him to deliver the letter to Legolas the minute he stepped in Lothlorien, that it was of the utmost importance, and he told me that he would see to it personally. I then thanked him and went on my way. That is all that happened. And obviously the letter must have reached Legolas for him to have had replied by telling me to send no more."  
  
"Hmm.very strange indeed."  
  
"Yes and do you see to what I was getting at, Uncle? I simply do not understand why he would shut me off in such a manner, especially after I poured my heart out to him in that letter. But in his reply.oooh." She shuddered, remembering its cruelty. "What a horrible letter it was. It was as though I had told him that I loved him no longer, or something equally absurd!" she scoffed and added a wry laugh. It was too ridiculous to even consider. So ridiculous that it had actually happened. (A/N: aren't misunderstandings a bitch?).  
  
"What did you just say?" Elrond asked, squinting his eyes and in it seemed that the wheels of his mind were turning at intense speeds.  
  
"Oh Uncle really! Did not you hear a word I just said? I-"  
  
"No child that is not what I mean! I have had a thought...that letter. You just said that it seemed as though you had written him telling him that you no longer loved him. You do not sup-"  
  
"No no no no no and infinitely no! No uncle let us not even suppose that," she began to ramble in an angry manner pointing one finger in the air, "for if we were to suppose that, then my finger would point straight to Celerin and Elrohir and then we would have a repeat of Helcaraxe." (A/N: Helcaraxe is the first event of kin slaying between the Elves).  
  
"Hush child I will not have you utter such atrocities!!"  
  
She had angered Elrond. But she had said it in passing and he understood her for her anger would be quite justifiable if indeed these events had anything to do with Celerin and his son. His instincts spoke in the affirmative.  
  
"I am sorry...I did not mean to be disrespectful..."  
  
He sighed and stood in front of her and held her shoulders. "I know, my love, I know. Come now, we have debated this issue long enough. What's done is done but do not worry for the guilty shall not go unpunished. I will see to that and resolve this matter. You have my promise. But what you really came here for was to bid me farewell, was it not? Well then, I suppose that you shall want to say goodbye to your cousins. Go now and bid Arwen and Elladan farewell but heed my advice, do not speak of your leaving to Elrohir. Let me deal with him."  
  
"Yes, I understand uncle. But whatever he has done, or not done as the case may in fact be, do not be too harsh on him. He is still young and knows not much of these things. Please let him know that I do not think ill of him. Alas, for even if he were guilty of such a crime, Legolas is responsible for his own actions and for throwing himself into someone else's arms. Elrohir has helped me through these hard times and for his support I am eternally grateful. No, indeed, I cannot think ill of Elrohir, even if I should. He is not to blame for Legolas' faults." She sighed. Why was her life so hell-bent on getting worse?  
  
"That is very great of you to say, child. I am very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you Uncle, I shall go now and say goodbye to Arwen and Elladan. But I will see them all soon, in any case."  
  
"That you shall, but come back when you are packed and ready to depart. And Dileriyen, one last thing, take an extra care when saying goodbye to Arwen; this may be your last true farewell..." he then stared off into nothingness as was his way when he spoke of his daughter and the matters that tied in and Dileriyen silently nodded before stepping out of the door. Elrond was right. He was right about everything.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Dileriyen first spoke with Elladan but kept her goodbye to him brief for she would have all of eternity to be in his society. Arwen was another story. Dileriyen devoted extra love and attention to her cousin this last time but of the things they spoke I will not mention here. Their words were for their ears alone. The one definite thing that can be said is that the air was cleared of doubt for both parties and each knew where and with whom their hearts lay. Alas, how do sisters really say goodbye to another? Of course they would see each other once again before Dileriyen headed for the West but that would be very brief and full of tears. Besides, that was a time Arwen would most doubt want to fully devote to her brothers and father. Thus many tears were already shed, many promises made and remembered and Arwen helped Dileriyen pack for her return journey. They headed together to find Elrond and when they had, he smiled to see them together. Images of them standing side by side when they were both very young came back to him.  
  
"Are you ready to go my dear?"  
  
"Yes Uncle I am; all packed and ready to go."  
  
"And how many men will you need to accompany you?"  
  
"No, no, none of that Uncle! It is quite safe, do not worry. I shall be fine on my own and much faster on my way."  
  
"Certainly not Dileriyen, I won't let you out and about all by yourself! Why-"  
  
"Uncle pleeeease do not argue with me! I am going home! What is the worst that could happen; I fall asleep and lose track of the hour? Besides, I doubt that further mischance could hinder me, if you know what I mean! You need your men with you at this hour. Do not worry about me. I will write as soon as I have reached home safely. You have my promise."  
  
Elrond looked at her, quite displeased. He caved in of course, for true it was that arguing with her was a pointless affair. The three walked outside together and there greeted her Asona, who was also overjoyed to be going home at last. Dileriyen mounted after giving them (especially Arwen) long embraces and turned to head off her way. Arwen had one last thing to say.  
  
"Do not worry about Legolas, dear cousin. Estel shall set him straight!"  
  
This made Dileriyen laugh heartily and for a moment, her spirits lifted.  
  
"Aye fair cousin, it is in his best interest that he do so! Farewell!!"  
  
And with that she sped off, a shadow under the sun. Elrond looked at his daughter for a while and she looked back. They smiled softly to one another, seemingly lost in their own world. He then threw his hand around her waist as she did the same and they headed back into the house.  
  
"Oh my Undomiel..."  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Dileriyen spoke softly into Asona's ear for she was in quite a hurry to get home and wanted the horse to be as swift as possible. She had so much to say to Thranduil that her blood boiled to even think about it. Where on Earth would she begin? Oh yes, she was in quite the hurry but this time, she would not test her nerves going through that unthinkable region. There were plenty of other ways, perhaps a bit longer and darker, no doubt less friendly but nevertheless she was determined to get home in one piece.  
  
And so for a few days Asona the great and Dileriyen the unstoppable raced through the lands, finally finding themselves in the midst of the forest. They stopped to rest during the afternoon but it was not Dileriyen's intention to sleep at night. They had to press on for they had got a bit sidetracked from their road and were in unfriendly lands. The trees spoke of things she chose not to hear but that is quite hard to accomplish when one has Elven ears.  
  
She slowed Asona's speed to a canter because the sound of her hooves galloping on the beaten path were just too loud in a dead zone such as this, where one wants to attract as little attention as possible. All was in a gloom. Apparently the moon had decided to sleep and not put in an appearance. Obviously many of the stars had joined him. A slight wind had picked up and it was chilly now, rainy weather threatening the sky. But Dileriyen would not falter, as would not Asona. They were creatures with a purpose and they drew close to that purpose ever more.  
  
But then Dileriyen's ears picked up sounds from behind. Her heart told her to continue faster but her mind took control and made her stop Asona. Dileriyen was in a deadly mood and did not take kindly to being followed. There. She heard it again. A barely audible hissing sound. This did not sound good. She turned her body halfway around but there was nothing there. But just as she turned to reface the front, a large black figure fell on top of her and forced her to the ground backwards. Dileriyen fell to the floor with tremendous force and it felt as though her spine had broken but she managed to kick the creature off of her. Unfortunately, Asona screamed loudly and attracted more of the hideous ones to them. They had surrounded them but Dileriyen managed to yell out:  
  
"Run Asona! Head for the palace! Do not stop!"  
  
And Asona flew with such speed that the ground shook beneath her feet. But alas for poor Dileriyen stumbling on the ground, trying to get up. It was no use; they had her in the middle and surrounded her completely. The circle drew in closer and closer and before Dileriyen could retaliate, she felt something sting her in the back. Things went fuzzy for a minute until Dileriyen fell in utter dizziness to the ground. A moment later, she was completely unconscious and being dragged through the trees into unknown and unfriendly caves. Dileriyen was alive, but poisoned and in the Spiders' keeping...  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: My poor girl :((( 


	20. I Do Not Know

A/N: Well we've made it through 20 chapters guys! Well, at least we will have when you finish reading this chapter. Now this is a long one and I worked hard on it. I am proud because I am thus succeeding in my mission that is to stay true to the Lord Of The Rings- which I will continue to do even if it kills me! And it just might:)))) But hey, we've made it this far, there's no turning back now. Not that I would anyway. I won't hold you all up, enjoy chapter 20!!! Hugs and Kisses to all who take the time to review...  
  
*********************  
  
As the days passed slowly and heavily for Legolas, he found himself amidst a strange new friendship. They who were meant to be enemies now seldom parted, ate together, drank together and told stories together. Yes, it is to Gimli the Dwarf that I refer to. For as the Fellowship was now broken, the Three Hunters were left alone in barren lands to search for their friends Merry and Pippin with very little luck on their sides. Needless to say, Legolas was not having the best of times. A strange thing came upon him, though, as he walked through the Fangorn forest. He was at once made aware of his age but felt incredibly young in comparison to the wood. He made sure to comment on that.  
  
Losing their horses was a major drawback, no mistake about that. Eomer would be quite displeased. But there was nothing that could be done as strange events had begun to unfold anew. Beggars in white and uncertain armies gathering against the Dark Forces. A war was in the brewing and all too late had Legolas come to see this new seriousness. Alas for how he missed the forests of Mirkwood, his home. The unending gardens of the palace in which he would pass the time away, as if it were a trinket. With her...always with her. He knew that Aragorn had kept the letter. In fact, he even once tried to approach Legolas with the subject. This was their conversation:  
  
"Legolas, may I have a word with you my friend?"  
  
"Certainly, what seems to be the trouble brother?"  
  
"I know you do not wish to hear this... but I see your strength weaken day by day. Nay, perhaps I do not -see- it as much as I -feel- it. And I know what it is that plagues you. I reread the letter my friend and what was at first a great shock seems now to me to be quite out of character."  
  
Legolas was about to interrupt as this topic was the greatest and only wound in his soul and he was not ready for further discussion of it. But Aragorn was not about to let him interrupt his speech just yet. He was about to make a point. He did not yet know what that point was but he was determined to make it.  
  
"Let me finish," he continued and Legolas turned his head away with a frown on his face but nonetheless with a fair amount of curiousity as to what Aragorn had to say.  
  
"Continue if you must..."  
  
"Legolas I have known both you and Dileriyen many, many years. I honestly cannot bring myself to believe that she could be capable of such cruelty. It is quite unlike her."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes a bit more (in a sarcastic manner) and mumbled, "You would be surprised..."  
  
Aragorn chose not to hear those words. "Legolas I have seen the love in her eyes more times than words can say. She adores you-"  
  
"Right you are Estel, she does love me. As a sister she will no doubt always love me. But nothing more. And even if there were something more, I have managed to kill any hope of it by leaving her. Do not look saddened my friend for no regrets do I carry in joining the Fellowship. True love must always stand the tests of time and space; unfortunately, Dileriyen has failed on both counts. She now finds her love and comfort in Elrohir's arms."  
  
Now Aragorn was quite aware of the mention of another in her letter but never once had Legolas mentioned whom he speculated that person to be. Aragorn could only look at him baffled and somewhat amused. Surely this was some kind of mistake.  
  
"You smile my friend as if you do not believe what you have just heard. Aye, it is the truth, not my suspicions. They may have been suspicions in origin but I found my proof from the messenger Celerin of Rivendell. He is probably a close friend of Elrohir's, therefore removing all doubt of it being idle gossip..."  
  
"I know this Celerin of whom you speak and true indeed that he is a close friend of Elrohir's. A little too close, perhaps. He is a kind soul but I warn you Legolas, he is easily swayed by Elrohir's words, I have been witness to it many times. Perhaps-"  
  
"Estel, my dear friend..." He made the 'stop' motion by holding up his hand.  
  
"I thank you from the bottom of my shattered heart but your words ought to be spared. There is nothing left for anyone to say. She is a dream that is dead for me."  
  
And with that Legolas walked off once again to be alone. But Aragorn knew all too well what he did when he was away from them. He wept and wept; for love, for loss and for all the confusion he was suffering. All this and the quest for the Ring had taken quite a toll on him. What strength he had to not let it show!  
  
We skip now ahead to the night when Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas have set camp at the edge of the forest. Their horses have not gone off yet but The Three are about to take some rest and keep watch. As mentioned earlier, the friendship between the Elf and Dwarf grew and Legolas began to trust his new friend with many things, as he had done with Aragorn. While Aragorn busied himself with other matters that needed tending to, Legolas and Gimli sat by, laughing and chatting to keep their spirits up. But Gimli had not been stranger to the matters that grieved his new friend and concern mixed with curiosity now took their places. The laughing thus died down and the Dwarf made an introduction to the topic.  
  
"Legolas, I do not mean to intrude but there is a matter which I have been meaning to discuss with you."  
  
"Gimli we are friends now, not the strangers we once were. What is it that concerns you my friend?"  
  
"Much have you told me about your home and your past but there is a name that is often brought up between you and Aragorn that you have yet to speak of. Who is this Dileriyen? Do you have a wife that you have not mentioned?"  
  
Legolas cast his eyes to the ground. He wanted and did not want to tell Gimli at the same time. How to begin such a story was a journey in itself. Was he ready to walk those paths once again? He needed to talk to someone, that much was certain. Maybe this new friend of his could shed some different light for him. And after all, why not? It was worth a shot. There really was nothing left to lose at this point.  
  
"Master Gimli, you have asked of me not a question but a story whose end has yet to come. I will not deny your request but I must ask if you are ready to hear it my friend for I do not wish to bore you and renew my pain."  
  
"Nonsense Legolas do not say such things. Although I hate to admit it, I have learned much from you my lad, hahaha. And I see your mind wander off constantly. Something tells me that you have a history to you. I am ready to listen if you are ready to tell it."  
  
Legolas sat silent for a minute, thinking of the perfect way to start his story. He then lifted his head up and looked at the stars as he began to speak.  
  
"I have known her all my life and yet why I have been so blessed is still a mystery to me, for let's not forget, not everyone on this Earth can claim to have an angel by their sides. And an angel she is Gimli. The purest of them all. She was there at my beginning, never letting me go even for a moment after my mother's murder, or so I have been told. We grew together, always together. You have taken a liking to the Lady Galadriel, my friend, but you have yet to see my Lady...or so she was once upon a time. Nay, I have not a wife for she is so much more than a wife could ever hope to be. She is the other piece of my soul, departed. That is why you see me half dead..."  
  
He carried on for quite a while, throwing in random stories of their past amidst the tale of the main problem at hand. Gimli seemed fascinated and touched, never once attempting to interrupt. And all the while Legolas looked up to the Heavens, almost as if he were remembering his life story for himself and not retelling the tale to another. But then, when everything seemed said and done and all was quite, Legolas ceased his gaze and looked Gimli in the eyes.  
  
"All this I have lived and continue to live through my friend. But I know not whether you are aware of the depths of an elf's emotions. Our love and grievances know no limits. They are eternal as are we, the firstborn; always destined to live both parts of the cycle. I cannot simply shut my emotions off. I do not love her. No, the word love does not do justice. She is the very air I breathe. Alas for she is now reduced to a dream of memories that I chase but am doomed to never recapture. Let her marry Elrohir and find her happiness. I am not selfish for she has taught me better than that. It would make her proud to know that I respect her wishes and place them above my own. She is my soul, now and till the Great End claim us. But I shall beg for death before the end of my journeys comes."  
  
"Such misery I have never seen before, my friend. You are a sad and beautiful creature to my eyes. Accept now the infinite friendship of this old Dwarf for you have grown in his eyes to such a height that his respect now knows no bounds. Henceforth he will be at your side till his last breath, if he may."  
  
"In the perfect time do you bestow your true friendship Gimli, my brother. I sense that we have yet many great times to share before leaving these lands. I accept your friendship with the condition that you take mine in return."  
  
"It is done then! A Dwarf and an Elf made brothers. A queer two we are Legolas, hahaha. But it seems that fate has allowed for it.. Many roads have we yet to travel but in the end there is no doubt we will end up home, if we make it through alive, that is. I should very much like to see Mirkwood and this other half of yours, as I may rightly name her."  
  
"Agreed! When all is said and done, we shall head home Gimli. But for now, let us bring closure to this subject and never more speak of it until the day for return comes. And come it shall!"  
  
That was the end of that.  
  
*********************  
  
Asona galloped with all her might through the very gates of the palace, in such a rush and with such force that the guards had a hard time restraining her. She was recognized of course, as the horse that bore the Lady out of Mirkwood. But if here stood the horse then where was the Lady?? The King was called upon to see to this matter immediately.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Your Highness, there is an emergency downstairs!"  
  
"What is it lad?" Thranduil asked, now getting an ill feeling in his heart as he stood up and looked for answers.  
  
"Milord, Asona has returned without the Lady and she is in a frenzy, we are having trouble restraining her."  
  
There was no time to lose. Thranduil did not know what happened and did not care, his daughter was obviously in some sort of peril and there was no time to think. He tried to remain calm but the terror and panic in his voice was evident.  
  
"Assemble men at once! Get my equipment ready! Go now lad there is not a moment to lose!!!"  
  
He screamed his instructions at anyone and everyone that crossed his path as he sped down the stairs. He saw Asona trying to be held down in a futile manner as she jumped and screamed forcefully. Indeed, something very ill had befell his daughter. He could see it in the poor animal's eyes annd no doubt Asona could pick up the fear in his.  
  
"Step aside quickly!" Thranduil ran up to the horse and looked her in the eyes. She immediately understood and let the King mount her. He was given his sword, bow and arrows and immediately twelve Elves were at his side. Thranduil leaned into Asona's ear and whispered forcefully:  
  
"Fly Asona! Lead us to her! Now!"  
  
Like lightening they were off but in vain for even when they reached the spot where Asona had last left poor Dileriyen, there were hundreds of places she could have been taken to, for all that stood recognized the trails of the Spiders. Hoping with all his heart that she was still alive, Thranduil screamed now to his small but ferocious band.  
  
"Search every bush, tree, cave and hole! No rest, no stopping until she is found! Kill anything that lies dark in your path! Go now, scatter and do not return without my daughter!"  
  
And thus they all sped in different directions, including Thranduil who could no longer hold back his emotions. But it was of no use for little did they know that they were still a far way off from where the foul ones had carried her.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Dileriyen found it hard to breathe in the suffocating web that was woven intricately around her. The dizziness was hard to cope with but it began to wear off and she was in a foul mood now. Someone or, more correctly, something was going to pay for all this today. She was going to escape, make no mistake of that. But her body had been poisoned and all she could feel were her arms in the tiny cocoon. Her legs were completely paralyzed and refused to listen to Dileriyen's commands. She listened to the sounds of her surroundings for hours but there was nothing there. She was left alone in the cave. Fortunately, the spiders hunted in packs and they were probably out now gathering more victims to hang until they were ready to feast. This was the time to act and Dileriyen thanked Eru that she had taken the care to place one dagger on her person (of the initial few that she had taken with her when going to Rivendell). But reaching it was no easy task for her body had no space to move in and her entire being from the waist down was paralyzed. There was nothing she could do but make tiny scratches with the point of her blade to the sides of her cocoon. Yet slowly and slowly the scratches became a hole and the hole thus grew until it could support her weight no longer and she crashed to the ground so hard that the wind was knocked out of her.  
  
Still, nothing but the silence. All the better for she now made efforts to stand but alas! Her body was completely numb. What to do? Surely those hideous beings would be back very soon. There seemed to be quite a few entrances to the cave on several sides as fresh air blew forth from every direction. That was good for she would want to exit a different direction from which she came. It seemed like a small and unstable surrounding, though, and every now and then a fragment of rock would chip off and crumble to the ground, terrifying Dileriyen for it made it harder to tell if something were approaching her or not.  
  
There was nothing left to do but crawl and crawl she did. Forty-five minutes of crawling and finally a faint light could be seen ahead! The air also seemed to become ever fresher and thus Dileriyen crawled with all her might, her legs finally beginning to recover a little. Suddenly, many shrieks and hisses could be heard in the distance. They were back!  
  
A million thoughts ran through her head frantically for they would be hot on her trail in no time. What could she possibly do? Suddenly, an idea struck her. A very clever one at that. She would take a chance on her legs and it was going to hurt but there was no other way. She took her dagger and with one quick movement drew it straight across her thigh. She held the screams inside her but alas for the enemy's screams were getting closer. Fortunately, though, her plan had worked! The cut got the blood pumping in her leg once again and the pain brought back the feeling. At least it would move. Now for the other one. With another swift motion she drew the blade across her second thigh but this time, the blade mistakenly struck her knee as well and Dileriyen could not prevent the loud scream that escaped her lips. The echo was even more tremendous than the original scream and the cave began to quack. It was just too unstable for the power of the emitted sound. Rocks, at first small, began to fall from the ceiling but they got bigger as Dileriyen limped harder. She was almost there but a mere two feet before the edge she stopped before a large rock fell in front of her though at the same time one fell from behind and hit her hard on the head as well as on the back. Dileriyen stumbled forward in daze and as she fell out of the mouth of the cave, a few last boulders sealed the entrance. The blood now seeped down from her head, back and legs and she just couldn't take it. She broke down to the ground. The last thing she saw was the face of an angel. But Legolas was many a mile and dream away...  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
It was a day and a half later that she awoke and felt the pain rush through every inch of her body. She could barely lift her head up as the sun's rays kissed her face. But they held no warmth for her. She was wounded, hungry and sick and she certainly had no idea of how long she had been outside. She stood up very slowly and painfully, shedding tears at the force of the pain. Looking around her, everything seemed strange and new yet familiar in an eerie way. There was no choice but to walk and hope that someone friendly would cross her path so that she might ask for assistance. So she limped on and on and on, always forward for there was something that drew her to that direction. It was towards the setting of the sun when she finally came across a town, and images of flashbacks played sporadically in her head. Something warned her not to go there but another voice beckoned for her not to stop. In any case, she could not stop for she needed immediate medical attention. With her final thread of life she limped into the village and someone from behind spoke to her. It was an Elf on a horse who had noticed her entrance into the town. His eyes opened in wide astonishment as he looked upon her and her war-torn appearance.  
  
He jumped off his horse and caught her in his arms before she fell once more. Immediately he carried her into his house and called for his wife who was skilled in the art of treatment. But Dileriyen was in bad shape and now began to shiver uncontrollably as the poison was taking its last toll on her frail body. Thank the Valar that she was built tougher than she looked.  
  
The hands of her healer were quick and able to defeat the poison. Dileriyen was cleaned, bandaged, treated and laid to rest. She was a very lucky soul. The Valar seemed to be smiling upon her. It was the next day when she found the strength to regain consciousness and found sitting on a chair beside her bed the Elven Lady who had saved her life.  
  
The lady, noticing that she was awake, introduced herself.  
  
"Thank the Valar that you are awake Lady! For a minute there we thought you might not make it. But the Valar seem to have their eyes on you. My name is Galadya and this is my home. And so too shall it be yours until you desire to leave it. You are in Bordertown. It was my husband Renil who found you and brought you here. I am just glad that he was in time for a few more minutes and you would surely have been beyond our aid."  
  
Dileriyen opened her mouth to speak but found even that to be a painful task.  
  
"There, there Milady. Do not rush your motions for your body needs much rest."  
  
She tried once more and spoke very slowly and quietly for that was about as much as she could accomplish at the moment.  
  
"Galadya...I...thank you my friend. You and Renil are no doubt my angels..."  
  
"Think nothing of it my dear! It is a joy to see your health begin to flow back. I have but one question, though. Who is this beautiful Lady that we have had the pleasure of assisting?"  
  
"I...I am..."  
  
Dileriyen stopped in confusion. She thought for a moment but it was no use. Looking up at Galadya with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat, she whispered:  
  
"I do not know..."  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Oh believe me.it gets much worse...I will update again VERY soon. 


	21. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Hello all...I truly apologize, for when I said that I would update very soon I forgot to mention that this is as -soon- as it gets in college. I'm rather depressed really. This week has been terrible except for Tuesday. Everyone seems to be taking their frustration out on me. And on top of that, I have been having nothing but midterms and paper assignments. Woe is me...honestly though, I feel like crying...  
  
********************  
  
Dileriyen looked around her in complete and utter frustration. Her eyes were about the only parts of her body she could move anyway. A million questions ran through her head but she found it impossible to answer even one of them. She wanted to cry but she was in too much pain to do so.  
  
*What is my name that I do not remember? Where am I? What am I doing here?* she asked herself miserably. But that little voice inside her seemed to also have forgotten. Was there no one who could aid her? Oh how at that moment she wished she could have been left to die in the woods. It would have spared her being in this sorry state...  
  
Galadya noticed the girl's distress and tried to calm her down. This mystery girl needed rest and everything else, Galadya was sure, would fall into place as soon as she had recovered from her ailments.  
  
"Lady do not exert yourself! You must sleep for I can only heal you to a point; the rest is your body's task. You must give it a chance to recover from whatever it is it has been through. Come now, go to sleep. All shall be better in time and tomorrow is a new day..."  
  
Galadya had barely finished her sentence when Dileriyen found herself dozing off. Images swam through her head of this and that. It was of no comfort to be in this house but, then again, it was not the house that bothered her. It was something else. Something about the town that she just could not place. It looked peaceful enough but for some reason she had no trouble picturing it amongst flames, people screaming, running this way and that...warriors fighting off monsters... death... death all around her. Orange and yellow. And then black. Death always seemed to be black. No, she should not be here in this horrible place. This -Bordertown- or whatever it was called. Cruel things had happened here.  
  
*No...it's not fair for me to be left behind...I will never be happy without them...such painful, painful losses...Mother- do you hear that?...You dare challenge meee? Yes, I do!...filthy demon...laughter...what kind of a name is that?...green leaves...a tiny bundle in her arms...then she smiled back... pain once again... that filthy, horrible demon...you three are a family, never forget that...sweetheart, it's alright... I shall be watching over you...*  
  
She began to cry in her dreams, even though she was not aware of it...  
  
*Go back to bed and let me sleep!...it's getting louder...I won't let anything happen to you... I KNOW that arrow had my name on it... But just what do you think you could possibly do to me?... Is it morning already?. You are forgiven. What in the name of Mordor did you do that for?!... I hate you! Leave my life and trouble me no more!...*  
  
And with that her eyes snapped open. She was upset, though for reasons she could not remember. Random pieces of random conversations were of no use to her now. She needed answers. Something in her kept telling her to keep on searching for those answers. Why was she out in the woods alone? Where had she been? Where was she going? And the most important question of all: *Who am I?* It was too much stress for a weakened mind and body to take so she tried once more to sleep, promising herself to go after those answers as soon as she was capable of doing so. She closed her eyes and tried to shut off her mind but one last image lingered. It was her angel once more...his voice...those eyes...she knew them so well...that face without a name...she longed to touch him but he was not there... Her hand suddenly flew to her neck and felt around for something, something that was also missing. *I have lost it as I have lost him...* she thought, although she did not know of what or whom she spoke. The necklace was gone, her memory was gone and all she could see was the blurry image of her angel. Green, green leaves...  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Three days and nights they had searched for her non-stop. Under every bush, on every tree, along every path. But she could not be found. Thranduil had to be carried back to the palace after collapsing to the ground with exhaustion. The search went on after those three days, even though he could not participate in it. He lay in bed, eyes glazed, looking at nothing in particular. He would not commit the sin of believing that his child was dead. She definitely was not. Of all people, Dileriyen was certainly not one to die in such a graceless fashion. She had too much strength for that. Besides, the Valar had always favored her, or so he thought.  
  
No one could truly understand what Thranduil was going through at that time. After losing Sildeniel he had never thought that such pain could be relived. Unfortunately, he was wrong. It was being relived as we speak and it was stronger than it had been before. Sacrificing Legolas for the quest, not knowing whether he would return or not was a hard matter to deal with. Then, the only child he had left. Andorel's daughter, his daughter. The only memory of his friend, or rather brother, that he had left. His second child. Oh how much he loved her. His wife was gone, Andorel and Fundowien were gone, Legolas' fate was unknown and Dileriyen... only the almighty Eru knew of her state now. Thranduil, for the first time in his life, was left all alone. And the sadness hit him, again and again. He wept much those three days but at the end of the fourth day, something happened that brought hope to his waning heart.  
  
The guard ran up to him and placed it in his hand. It glittered perfectly still for apparently it was lying undamaged on the ground, farther away then anyone had anticipated. But detailed searches always bring results and the shine emitted from the ring could not be mistaken. The good part was that no blood was on the necklace or the ring. It lay brilliantly in Thranduil's hand now, awaiting its rightful owner. She was not there, but she was alive. He knew it. In his heart, he simply knew it. And that was all that mattered.  
  
***********************  
  
One whole week passed and still, there was no sign of Dileriyen. The guards were exhausted and almost everyone had given up hope that she was still alive, except for Thranduil. He would not lose faith now. Not now, not ever. He had ordered them to branch out these last few days in the hopes that perhaps they might find traces of her in the deeper parts of the forest, footprints maybe. But the steps of elves are light and even though Dileriyen had walked on after leaving the cave, there were no prints to be found. Besides, that region had been searched and abandoned due to the fact that it was too far out of the way and therefore quite unlikely for her to have been there. Also, the entrance to the cave was blocked which led them to believe that no one could have got in. How would it be possible for Dileriyen to be so deep in the forest anyway? Surely the spiders would not have to that much trouble. No, it was very unlikely altogether. And thus they kept on searching for her, in all the wrong places...  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, going back a bit...  
  
"She what!" bellowed Elrohir not believing what he had just heard. How could she have left without even saying so much as a goodbye to him? No, he couldn't believe that she would do such a thing. Not after he had poured his heart out to her and proposed, no less! This must all be some sort of misunderstanding or cruel joke on his father's part.  
  
"Do not yell in disbelief son. You have heard true, Dileriyen has left and has probably reached Mirkwood by now. I expect her to send me a letter sometime within this week, telling me that she has made her way there safely. On the other hand though, I doubt you will make it out of this room safely if my suspicions are true. Come, sit down, we must have a little father-son talk."  
  
"Just a moment father, am I to understand that you left her to travel back alone?"  
  
"Quite. Yes, I am rather displeased about that myself but she would have it no other way and you know how stubborn she can be about these things. But do not worry, Dileriyen is quite capable, as you know."  
  
"Yes, quite capable of getting herself into trouble! Father how could you?"  
  
"That son, is the least of your worries now. Have a seat, please."  
  
Elrohir sat down nervously. He was very upset, not to mention completely confused and irritated. His father was making him nervous with all this "we must have a father-son talk" business. What did he have up his sleeve now?  
  
"I am going to ask you a few questions son and I advise you to answer truthfully for I will know if you are lying. Understood? Good. Let us begin shall we. What do you know of the situation between Dileriyen and Legolas?"  
  
"I...hardly anything really..."  
  
"Incorrect, now please try again!" He gave his son a 'you better tell the truth' glare this time and Elrohir began to squirm. Things became all too clear for his liking and there was no way out. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was lie to Lord Elrond. Especially if he was your father.  
  
"Well...I do know that they are not on speaking terms at the moment. Apparently our dear Prince has found himself another." He said trying to mask his smile. (A/N: Boy, you gonna get it now)  
  
"And pray tell what reason would he have for doing that, my son?"  
  
"I...do not know?" he tried lamely but his father would have none of that and simply sent him another stare, this time, a much harsher one that meant "do not test me child!"  
  
"Well...maybe Dileriyen might have lead him to...ah...believe that perhaps...ah...um...she might not... love him... anymore..." He mumbled the last bit but Elrond heard every word and his face transformed into an expression of pure anger. He now spoke extra calmly.  
  
"And Valar help you child, why do you suppose Dileriyen would do such a thing?"  
  
"Ah...well...because she... does not...love him...anymore." he tried, staring at the ground but the cat was practically out of the bag and it seemed that Elrond had already figured it out so there really was no point in further prolonging the inevitable.  
  
Elrond began to yell at his son with outrage. This was completely unacceptable conduct! From his son, no less. Absolutely disgraceful. And how foolish of him to think that he might actually get away with it. Children these days! Always up to new mischief.  
  
"OUT WITH IT ELROHIR! I WANT EVERY SINGLE DETAIL, SKIP EVEN ONE WORD AND I SHALL KNOW. ANOTHER THING: I SUGGEST YOU CHOOSE YOUR WORDS WISELY, SON, FOR THEY SHALL NO DOUBT BE YOUR LAST."  
  
So, amidst mumbles from a certain son and screams of outrage from a certain father, Elrond finally managed to hear the complete story. How does one begin to explain the foul mood he was in? Who wouldn't be? Well, this would certainly be a conversation to remember. In fact, it was only the beginning of many more problems yet to come.  
  
They spent from dawn till dusk in that room, taking turns attacking and defending but Elrond had finally managed to shed some light on Elrohir's fuzzy thoughts. He got it through to his son that what he did was a very, very low deed and he needed to redeem himself. That would be his punishment. Elrohir had certainly lost his father's trust and respect. He now needed to find some way to make things right. He was sent off to consider his actions thoroughly and Elrond sat now alone in his room, thinking. Perhaps it would be good for Elrohir to go to Mirkwood and apologize to Dileriyen in person, explaining, of course, his actions in full detail. Yes, that was definitely the best thing to do right now.  
  
He now sat down and wrote to Thranduil. He stated in the letter everything that had passed and suggested that matters needed to be worked out immediately as they were already quite out of hand. He even apologized for his son's juvenile behavior and then requested leave that Elrohir stay with them until everything was sorted out and Thranduil saw it fit for him to return to Imladris. It was a very suitable letter. He sent it off to Mirkwood the next day but little did he know that he was in for quite a shock when the reply came...  
  
******************  
  
Elrohir ran all the way to his father's library. Something was very wrong. He had been summoned urgently and his stomach twisted and turned in every direction, sensing that something was not right with the world. It had to be about her. He could just feel it. Running through the door, he approached Elrond reading the contents of the letter for what was probably the hundredth time since he had received it.  
  
"Father, what news do you have? Is something the matter with Dileriyen?"  
  
He looked at his son quite grimly, not really sure how to phrase his next sentence.  
  
"Yes...she seems to be...missing..."  
  
"What?! What do you mean missing?" He started screaming. What on earth was going on?  
  
"Her horse...she returned to the palace in a frenzy, without Dileriyen. They have been searching for days but...all they could find was her necklace...they believe she was taken...by spiders..."  
  
Elrond now raised his head and looked into his son's eyes. Elrohir was left speechless but one knowing look at his father and it was clear what he had to do. There was not a moment to lose, already, it might be too late. But hope was something he would not let fade away.  
  
"I *will* return..." he said determined. Not waiting for an answer, he turned around and was almost out the door when Elrond said:  
  
"Son..."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Bring her back."  
  
And off he flew through the gates of Imladris and towards the wilderness of the forest.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Go on, I've written another chapter. 


	22. Believing The Lies

A/N: The time for Legolas' return is near at hand. Please be patient with me...I could really use some kind words right now.  
  
*******************  
  
News had reached Bordertown of the King's sorrow and the loss of the Lady. But even though many took it upon themselves to search for her, the rest began to mourn for her. It seemed that yet another Greenleaf Lady was lost. Dileriyen, too, they had loved, just as much as Sildeniel.  
  
Galadya watched Dileriyen as she slept for she looked very familiar to her eyes. There was something about this mysterious girl that she could not place for her appearance, familiar as it may be, was bruised and practically lifeless. Its color had only recently begun to return to normal. The fact that the girl did not seem to remember did not help matters much either. It was a strange and frustrating time for all of them but then, a revelation was made at a moment that was least expected.  
  
Renil and Galadya were discussing things in another part of the house, quite a distance away from the room in which Dileriyen had been residing in, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"My love she is such a lovely young Lady and I am very happy to be of help to her in her distress but there is something about her that disturbs me. It is something that is on the tip of my tongue yet I do not know what. Do you not feel it?" Galadya asked her husband who seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Yes love, you are right. I too have felt it. She carries so much pain with her and yet her light is so oddly familiar. Let me think for a moment..."  
  
A few moments passed as Renil put together the pieces of the puzzle. His eyes opened with disbelief at his own thoughts. Surely it could not be! But then again, why not? The Lady was missing and this girl who did not seem to know who she was had found her way into the town. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the face of the Lady Dileriyen whom he had seen from a distance so many times before. He jumped up and ran to the room where she slept, disregarding his wife's confused questions. And there she lay, like the angel that she was. The very person everyone had given up for dead, lying peacefully with a tear- streaked face, in the land of dreams. It was unbelievable.  
  
Renil did not wish to wake her so he stepped out of the room quietly. He needed no more proof for his eyes were not at fault. Quite satisfied with his findings, he went back to find his wife where he had left her and she welcomed him wearing a quizzical expression on her face. One mystery had now been solved but now there were so much more questions to ask. Where to begin? Well, the beginning is always best...  
  
"Darling what is the matter? Why did you run off so suddenly?" Galadya asked, now sincerely concerned about her husband's mental state.  
  
"My love," he said, "does not the young lady remind you of anyone? Perhaps, someone of royal status?"  
  
Galadya laughed a little at that until her amusement died and her smile faded. Renil watched as she quickly bolted up and ran out of the room. When she had returned, about ten minutes later, she had an even more stunned expression on her face. She struggled for a moment with a loss of words.  
  
"It cannot be!..." she tried. She was having a hard time convincing herself of what she had seen. She was also surprised at how it had escaped her notice.  
  
"But...but they have been searching for her for days! We had given her up for dead!" She was doing a good job at shocking herself even more and shaking her head from left to right. It was like she had seen a ghost and all the while happy deep within her heart.  
  
"Yet sure enough there she lay before my very eyes! And quite alive for that matter... " she continued.  
  
"Yes, my love, I am as amazed as you are but there can be no doubt. That is our Lady; as sure as I stand here, that is her. But I suppose my first question would be: what has happened to her? And then, why did she look as if she had escaped battle when I found her? Why did she not tell us of her identity? I have heard that she was thought to have been taken by the spiders, that is why everyone searches the woods so persistently..."  
  
"If that is true, then she obviously found some way to escape. That would explain her appearance when you found her, dear. She is so bruised and has a few broken bones here and there. I have also noticed two rather deep cuts on both of her thighs. One of them even travels so far down as to reach her knee. It took me quite a while to treat those wounds."  
  
She stopped to think for a moment but slowly continued.  
  
"But then, why this charade? I do not understand. Does she not wish for us to know who she is and thus declares to not know her own identity?"  
  
Renil paused to think again. There had to be some sort of explanation for this. There always was. One just had to examine the details carefully. He stayed quiet until a conclusion dawned on him.  
  
"Galadya, dear, I think you may have just found our answer."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps that is the whole purpose. I shall venture to say that the reason she did not reveal her identity to us is because she does not wish for us to know. If you ask me why she would ever do such a thing, I have but one answer: I suppose the Lady is trying to find a way out of her life. The last I heard of her, she was in Imladris, engaged to Lord Elrond's son, Prince Elrohir. She left Imladris and was on her way back to the palace, I suppose, when she went missing. Mind you, she was riding alone which leads me to believe that she ran away from Imladris. Do you see where I am going with this my love? This is the only answer I have to offer for I know no more of the particulars."  
  
"Darling, I do believe that you are right. It is all so strange...everyone assumed for the longest time that she would wed Prince Legolas but then such sudden news of -his- departure and then she leaves for Imladris and we hear that she is engaged. The whole kingdom was in an uproar as you remember. Considering all this, I do believe that the conclusion you have drawn is correct. She must be trying to escape. But then, what is our task to be? We were all heart-broken over her supposed death yet there she lies in utter peace, thank the Valar. Our King is probably sick with grief yet we know her to be alive. Is it fair for us to let him suffer so? Do we reveal her and lose the love and respect of our Lady or do we play her game and risk losing our King and both Princes to sorrow? Which road do we take my love?"  
  
"These are hard choices yet a decision must be made- quickly. My dear, I can only say that if she desires for herself to remain hidden, we must honor her wishes. The Lady is wise and no doubt knows what she is doing and its implications and consequences. It is our duty to respect her choices, nevertheless. We shall not disclose this information to anyone, even to her for that would no doubt drive her off, I fear. I would rather have her here with us where it is safe and where we may look after her, rather than out and about in these perilous times. I suspect that it will not be long until she realizes that running away does not solve problems. And when she -does- realize this, at least we will have been here to assist our Lady in her time of need."  
  
"I agree whole-heartedly. Renil, everyday you give me a new reason to look up to you, my love...May the Valar help our Lady on her path for even if they choose not to, we will always be here."  
  
They smiled to one another and then Renil drew his wife to him and held her in his arms. They shared the comfort of knowing that they were doing the right thing and helping their Lady in the best way they knew how. Unfortunately, their pure intentions were very misguided.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
It was a few days later when word spread through the town that Prince Elrohir was out in the woods with a band of men, searching for the lost Lady. He had not had luck as of yet but was asking around for anyone who might have seen or heard anything. Naturally, no one had anything to say. Renil and Galadya kept quiet, with only the best intentions for their Lady at heart of course, but even their faith seemed shaken up at times. Once, as they were discussing this new turn of events, they did not realize that Dileriyen had almost entered the room and as Renil spoke the word Elrohir, they noticed her face make an expression which, for Dileriyen, felt like getting pricked by a thorn as a new door was being opened in her carefully locked memory. But, naturally, the couple took it as a sign of shock and fear so they took care in quickly closing the topic and were very careful about discussing things like that while they were in the house and when Dileriyen was awake. Of course, you are now all aware that Dileriyen is up and about. Her body could do no more without some exercise so every day, she got up and walked around the house a little, trying to help Galadya with this and that so as not to feel like a complete burden on these people whom she adored for their kindness, love and hospitality.  
  
Galadya always insisted that she not over-exert herself and that she needed no help. But Dileriyen would not have it and made it a point to say that if Galadya did not let her help out, then she would help Renil with whatever it was that he did. Of course, the threat always worked and Galadya -always- caved in with a smile and let Dileriyen help her with little chores around the house.  
  
Dileriyen was later named anew as she had insisted that the couple stop calling her 'Lady' for it made her feel "out of place" she said. So, the name that was now giver her was Feanora (A/N: Feanor, as we all know, was creator of the Silmarils but his name means fiery spirit/soul in the Sindarin tongue, that is why I chose it.) for the couple thought that she deserved one of no less worth. Yet, Dileriyen accepted the name with sadness for deep in that past that she could not remember, this had not been her name.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
And so the weeks passed and even the faithful began to lose hope for who could survive for so long in the spiders' keeping? Many lairs had been found and even more so had been destroyed but there was never a Dileriyen to be found. Of course, bones were always uncovered but Thranduil refused to look at any of them, saying that nothing on this Earth could reduce her daughter to such a state; nothing. He refused to believe that death was her lot in life. So the search continued for many, many days. Sometimes Thranduil accompanied the bands with fresh hope in his heart but always returned with fresher pain.  
  
This night, Thranduil sat down in his library, carefully going over the events of the day. He had encountered Elrohir and once more heard the story that Elrond had carefully explained in his letter. But he could not be upset with Elrohir and he had shown him nothing but kindness for the child seemed also to be distraught with grief. It broke Thranduil's heart to see so much pain around him. Day in and day out is seems that Elrohir had not stopped looking for her. They had picked the forest apart and yet, the conclusion was always the same...No Dileriyen.  
  
It was in this manner that a whole month had passed and there sat Thranduil again, in the same corner of his library. Dead to the world around him. This night was a night that would be remembered for many years to come for it was the night he let his heart accept that she was truly gone. He had lost her. Yes, that night, he wept floods of sorrow for hours without end. He had sent Elrohir back to Imladris, kicking and screaming of course, vowing that he would not give up. But even he gave in as his hands reached to cover his face and he finally submitted to the pain too.  
  
His task was to return home and let his brother, sister and father know all that had happened. Needless to say, it was a very sad time for all and the news was not welcomed. Yet, one important matter was left hanging in the air: Legolas. He did not know. And sure enough, that was the point. Thranduil had forbidden anyone and everyone from speaking or sending news of the matter to Legolas (or whither he should return). He also requested it of Lord Elrond, who gave his consent, that no one mention it to any member of the Fellowship if and when they should have contact. This was an all too fragile matter and Thranduil was going to be the only one to tell his son. He made it clear to all that whomever chose to disobey him would suffer severe punishment. A funeral would of course take place, if and when Legolas returned. But, then again, what was there to bury?  
  
The news spread like wildfire in the kingdom and no one dared disobey the King and tempt his wrath, not that they would have anyway. It was a tragic time for many hearts. Renil and Galadya were, naturally, aware of all the goings-on but could do nothing about it. Life continued on in that house, with much distress and sadness.  
  
Dileriyen never left the house and spent most of her time in bed, recovering, doing simple chores and delving deep into her soul when she felt up to it. She was very frustrated at focusing all her energy and still getting nowhere. Although, every night, it was the same. Always that same dream. An angel...those eyes...that voice... so familiar... but what was his name? Green leaves...all she could think of was green leaves.  
  
Sometimes, she would remember more pieces of random conversation such as:  
  
*He hates me...what's a Gollum?... Know that you shall be in my heart and my thoughts every second, wherever my roads may take me. Wait for me... Don't tell me he has refused to attend... what am I not being told?...No...please tell me he didn't...He left this for you...* And unconsciously, her hand would always fly to her neck, feeling, searching for something that she had lost.  
  
*How dare you meddle in our relationship?...There is no way out...That's what you think...I love you too...*  
  
Dileriyen woke up to another morning, once again filled with more questions than answers. This had become her daily routine but she had decided a while back that she needed all these bits and pieces so as to form some key to her memory. So, she recorded everything she remembered whenever she thought of it but, one memory always remained the same and was repeated in her recordings many times...that angel...whomever he was.  
  
She got up slowly and began to curse at herself aloud for the pain in her legs.  
  
"Damn you...why did I have to stab myself so deep? Maybe I should have let them just eat me..." But as soon as she finished her sentence, her eyes became larger. She had remembered something new! Images came back to her of pain and drawing a dagger along her thighs. Spiders. She heard them; she could feel their presence on that day. Oh dear. She quickly wrote these new memories down but the sharp images soon faded away into blurs once again.  
  
"Damn it, why cannot you simply remember?!"  
  
Scolding herself was not helping matters so she stepped quietly out of the room but when she found Galadya, she was sitting down in a chair and crying softly. Indeed, though she did not know it, it was for her-Dileriyen- that Galadya cried. She had just heard the King's orders about not mentioning this to the Prince and how the funeral would not take place until he had returned, etc. It broke her heart. There was nothing she could do.  
  
Dileriyen, full of concern, ran up to Galadya and knelt before her.  
  
"Dearest friend, what is the matter? Why do you cry?"  
  
And as Galadya looked into those eyes, she almost spilled her heart out.  
  
"It is nothing Lady- "  
  
But she stopped herself. She could not do it. She could not disrespect her Lady in such a manner.  
  
"Feanora..." she smiled softly to Dileriyen and held her hand. "Go back to bed, I shall make you some tea...please."  
  
Dileriyen looked down and nodded slowly. Head hung low, she went back to her room...  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Oh my poor, darling girl :((( 


	23. Mourning The Living

A/N: Despite what I may lead you all to believe, I -do- know what I am doing; read on dear friends and thank you all for you sweetness and patience. It is the beginning of the end so enjoy every minute of it!  
  
*********************  
  
A great many days passed in the lands of Middle-Earth and soon came the last chapter in the life of the Lord of the Rings. His Ring was destroyed, his spirit banished into the Void where awaited him his Master of old and the free peoples of Middle-Earth could finally return to the lives they knew. Of course, many could do this, but not all. As predicted by the Wise, the remaining Rings had lost their power when the One had been destroyed. The time to leave was near at hand; a bittersweet ending to an age that would live on in the hearts of all. But let us now return to our story, which is still a way off from its end.  
  
These many days Dileriyen passed in the home of Renil and Galadya, quite oblivious to all that was happening around her. Her physical condition improved considerably until she was finally restored to perfect health, nevertheless, her mental condition was still no laughing matter. Visions came back to her in pieces and ever more grew her frustration until she would spend almost every night crying herself into dreams; dreams that meant even less than her memories.  
  
She never left the house for the town seemed haunted to her- haunted by feelings of death and loss; things she had buried away inside her long, long ago. She dare not enter into that. Perhaps it would have been better for her to do so, though, for the memories might have come flooding back. Alas, she did not and they remained locked away in the dark reaches of her soul. She was known now, even to herself, as Feanora, the one with a fiery soul. But it meant nothing to her and she was quickly giving up hope of regaining what she had lost.  
  
Thranduil, a King, a leader but first and foremost: a father. The destruction of the Ring hardly meant anything else for him other than more pain. True, word had reached him that his son was indeed alive, well and would probably be returning home soon. That was the only good thing. But what would happen when he did return? Thranduil already began to grieve for he feared in his heart that he would lose his son to sorrow. Aside from all this, it was nearing time to depart. Already he had begun sending people away. He, himself, cared no longer. What did it matter if he stayed or not? The pain would follow him wherever he went. All he wanted now was to be with his son and be a family once again- a family of two.  
  
He sighed, "Oh my dear Legolas...Valar give me the strength to speak or else I will never be able to go through with this..."  
  
Where would he even start?  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Now Legolas and Gimli had an agreement that they would visit the Glittering Caves and the Fangorn forest together and although Legolas wanted very much to go, he was eager to get back home. Arwen and Aragorn, as it turns out, would soon be wed and he was eager to go back to the palace and discuss all that had passed in his life with his father. Then, he would make it back in time for the wedding. Of course, there was the small issue of confronting Dileriyen (or so he thought).  
  
The first meeting of Arwen and Aragorn after the War of the Ring was a joy for Legolas' eyes to see. He could feel the love that radiated off of them by merely standing in the same room as they. But when the time came for Arwen to converse with Legolas, something changed. She stood before him, and the two stood a small distance away from everyone else; things were pretty chaotic at the moment, everyone running around, orders being given and taken. After all, the King had returned and as if that was not enough, he was ready and waiting to marry.  
  
Arwen looked Legolas in the eyes and did not speak. At first, he too looked back and smiled. His smile gradually faded away, though, as he sensed something from Arwen that he did not like. Elves, being creatures with many powers (mostly unknown) always had a hard time hiding things from one another as their emotions usually surfaced in one form or another. An Elf could almost always tell when another Elf was angry, sad, happy, etc. He now read in Arwen's eyes deep sadness and sympathy; something that made him incredibly uncomfortable. What was all this about?  
  
"Lady, why do you look at me with such pain in your eyes? I have returned Estel to you safe and sound, have I not?" he tried to joke but the mood was less than humorous, the tension very thick.  
  
"I...it is nothing Legolas, please excuse me. I am just happy to have you all back, that is all..."  
  
"Nay, Arwen that is not all...your eyes betray you, my friend. Why do you look at me so?"  
  
Arwen made no answer. She did not want to lie to him for he did not deserve it. Yet, she did not want to be the one to tell him for it was his father's duty to do so, not hers. He had verbally backed her into a corner and all she could do was try to get out. Her eyes had betrayed her once again.  
  
"Arwen please, if something is wrong I insist you tell me." He said now getting worried. Had something happened to his home? Was something wrong with Thranduil? He was getting impatient.  
  
"Legolas...my dear friend, it is not from I that you must hear this news. Please do not ask it of me to tell you. I do not lie to you, the news is ill but...please, do not ask this of me." Her eyes filled up and there really was nothing she could do. How could you not kill an Elf with such news?  
  
But Legolas was now genuinely worried and needed to hear this 'ill news'. How bad could it be?  
  
*It cannot be -that- bad for no doubt I would have heard of it already if it were so* he thought to himself. This matter was really trying his patience.  
  
Gimli noticed the two having a quiet discussion away from everyone else but the look on Legolas' face worried him. His friend seemed rather vexed at something. He was very worried about Legolas but did not know whether to interrupt or let them be. He chose to stay away and let them be but did not take his eyes off them for a moment.  
  
"Alright Arwen, now you begin to worry me. I demand to know what is going on. Please, inform me of this ill news and pray tell do it quickly. I am sure it is not as bad as you make it out to be."  
  
She took Legolas' hand in her own hands and a tear slid down her cheek as she looked him in the eyes. She could not lie to him. She smiled faintly with complete and utter sadness and told him what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Dileriyen...is gone."  
  
He smiled sweetly, not understanding, or perhaps not wanting to.  
  
"What? I do not understand. I know that she is engaged to your brother but do you mean to tell me that they have sailed to the West already?"  
  
"Legolas, it is I who does not understand, my friend. There has been no engagement between my brother and Dileriyen. True, for a time I had assumed that there would be but she corrected my mistake. Everyone knew of her feelings for you...Please tell me that you are aware of all this already and do not add further to my grief."  
  
"I do not believe this...But why do you say, "everyone knew"? Is there someone else that I am not aware of?"  
  
Arwen, now beginning to understand, felt her heart sink to her stomach. This was going to be harder than she had at first anticipated. She cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
"No, my friend. There is no one else. She loved you...only you."  
  
"Well then what is the matter?" he began a bit more loudly. This was just too much confusion. "And why on Earth do you say loved? Does she love me no more?"  
  
"Legolas, in no way can I prepare you for what is about to be said my friend and I can not prepare myself to say it. Much have a grieved these months for reasons you will soon find out...Dileriyen had come to visit us during your participation in the Quest. She stayed for several months but then wished to return home. That day... my father and I watched her ride off towards home, alone, for she would have it no other way. We were the last ones to see her...I am sorry...so sorry."  
  
He stopped for a moment and thought *No, she does not mean it. She has more to tell me. She -must- have more to tell me*  
  
"Arwen! WHERE IS SHE?" He did not notice the tears that were beginning to fill his own eyes. His patience had run out. All he wanted answered now was one single question: where was Dileriyen? Arwen was making a valiant attempt not to cry but it strained her very much to do so. How many more times must she relive this story?  
  
"They believe it was the spiders who took her...they searched for her for a great many days...she is gone...Legolas...all they could find was a ring on a necklace..."  
  
She looked one last time into his eyes and then walked away. It was like bringing the news of the death of her sister to her sister's husband. Yes, that was exactly what it was. Legolas showed no emotion in his face. It was a blank. His mind and body felt, heard and saw nothing. He was all alone, standing still. When he finally did notice where he was and what he had heard, he walked outside quietly, drawing no attention to himself, to a place where he could be alone. Now Gimli who saw all this, followed his friend quietly, making sure that Legolas did not see him follow. But when Gimli made it outside, the scene he saw horrified him. Legolas stood there, a dagger in his right hand; face blank, obviously ready to plunge it into his heart. Gimli was not about to let him go through with it.  
  
"Legolas! Calm down my friend! It is I, Gimli... release that dagger please for you make me very nervous."  
  
Legolas' voice shook as he spoke and his grip somewhat loosened, but not entirely.  
  
"Gimli, turn your eyes away from what you have just seen my friend. Go now and do not worry for me."  
  
But Gimli's worry was at an alarming high and if he had to fight the weapon away from Legolas then so be it. There was no way he was letting him do this ghastly deed. With a strong voice that only a dwarf can possess, he said:  
  
"Boy I tell you to put the dagger down! Release it Greenleaf! If you go through with this then know that I shall take my axe and carve out my own heart; do not try me boy for you know that I am a dwarf who keeps his word!"  
  
At these words Legolas seemed to snap out of his vague expression and into reality. He began to shake violently and the dagger fell out of his grasp as he fell on his hands and knees and began to struggle for air violently. Gimli immediately ran up to him and helped him up to his knees at least. Then he held Legolas in a strong embrace as he wept and moaned for hours on end, till his tears ran dry and his spirit broke. Gimli had not heard what was wrong but then again, he now knew Legolas better than he knew himself. He need not ask. Something had happened to Dileriyen...  
  
He stroked Legolas hair and said in as soft a voice as a dwarf can manage: "Let her be happy in her marriage Legolas, you will your mate soon enough."  
  
At this Legolas looked at him, a small smile playing on his angelic face. His voice was not as melodious now as it had once been and his eyes were as red as blood.  
  
"Nay my friend. My soul has passed on...she now lives on with the other angels... "  
  
What more needed to be said? That day, Dileriyen was mourned once again... Arwen told Aragorn who did not even fight to hold back his tears but Legolas... Ah, Legolas... His body lived on without his soul.  
  
********************  
  
It need not be written here the suffering that he went through. At first he would not accept it but now he could not deny it. And every minute he would ask himself the same question, sometimes in his head, sometimes aloud: "Where are you, my Dileriyen?"  
  
He was present at Aragorn's crowning and the wedding but only in physical form. As always, he was far away in mind and spirit. His father had not attended the wedding. Why? No explanation was necessary. But then, an incident too place after the wedding that many do not know of for it occurred a distance away from the crowd. Legolas and Gimli stood under the stars and both waited for the merry-making to be over. The feast had been going on for hours and the singing and laughter had not yet died down. Little did they know that the anger of a certain elf was equally active.  
  
Elrohir (of course he, Elladan and Lord Elrond had come for the wedding) could contain his rage no longer. Had it not been for Legolas, Dileriyen and he would be married. Had it not been for Legolas, Dileriyen and he would be living happily ever after till the end of their days, whenever that may be. And lastly, had it not been for Legolas, Dileriyen would be alive. All these thoughts raged in Elrohir's head as he walked toward the elf that he had declared to be his sole enemy. Now Legolas had not been aware of Elrohir's cruel glances towards him ever since he (Elrohir) had arrived in Gondor but thanks to his keen hearing, he turned around slowly to see who was approaching them. Seeing that it was Elrohir, he thought nothing of it at first but the fire in his eyes was unmistakable. Elrohir walked up to him and stood directly in front of Legolas. Gimli stood there, watching and waiting. Already he did not like this elf; one false move and his next meal would be Gimli's axe. Legolas simply looked at Elrohir, waiting for him to state his purpose for barging in on them so abruptly and in such an angered state. But what came first were not words. Rather, it was a strong blow directly to Legolas' face (hitting him squarely in the jaw). Legolas, not having expected this, fell back in somewhat of a daze but Gimli was the first to act as he held on tightly to Elrohir muttering something about ripping his arms and legs off if he tried anything else. He was shorter but immensely stronger. Now Elladan was not a far ways off and heard the foul language that, no doubt, was coming from his brother and he rushed towards the fight before Legolas had a chance to retaliate. Now, Elladan held onto Legolas (so that he wouldn't rip Elrohir to shreds) as Gimli held onto Elrohir. What a sour situation. Yet, just when one thinks that there is no solution to things, a solution does present itself. This time, it was in the form of a certain Elf Lord.  
  
Elrond had sensed his son's hostility towards Legolas the entire evening and was quite expecting something like this. He walked up to them, making sure that he was not attracting unwanted attention to the little group that had formed. And in that tone of voice that we all know and love, he made it clear once again that when Lord Elrond spoke, you listened.  
  
"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" He bellowed and Elrohir eased up. Gimli let him go when he was sure that he would not attempt another foolish attack.  
  
"Away with you!" He ordered his son to leave. He threw one final look of disgust at Legolas and walked off huffing and puffing. Elladan then saw it fit to release Legolas and gave him a pat on the back before walking off as well, probably to punch some sense into his brother. But when Elrond looked into Legolas' eyes, he saw his pain and knew that had found out. Now was probably a good time for him to let Legolas know the truth of the situation, for he deserved no less.  
  
"My son, come. Let us talk."  
  
"Whatever you have to tell me may be said in Gimli's presence Lord."  
  
"Very well then; I do not wish for you to think that I consider you untrustworthy Master Gimli. If the Prince wishes for you to be present than so it shall be."  
  
"Thank you Lord, no offense was taken."  
  
"Very well then. I see it in your eyes Legolas. You know..."  
  
Legolas looked at Elrond as if he were disappointed with him. It then became clear to him that he was not meant to know.  
  
*And just how long did they intend to keep me in the dark?* he thought. It was a mystery but also an outrage.  
  
"Of course I know! Could such a thing have been kept from me? How dare you all even attempt to do such a thing! Did you think that finding out later rather than sooner would prolong or prevent my death?"  
  
Elrond stood quiet for a moment. What can be said to a person who is in such a state?  
  
"Legolas, there are things that I have yet to tell you... All I ask is that you keep in mind that...she is gone and further hostility towards anyone will be of no use."  
  
"What can you possibly have to tell me that could be any worse? I lost her twice: once to your son and now to fate! Is a third time at all possible?"  
  
But indeed it is for when he was told of all that had passed: the misunderstandings, the scheming and such, he found out that he had lost Dileriyen a third time: to himself. He may not have had given up on her in his heart, but instead of telling her that he would wait for her no matter what, he had written to her a reply that wreaked of cruelty and hate. He remembered the letter. He remembered letting her believe that he had given up on her.  
  
***************************  
  
A length of time passed when Legolas realized that he could bare to be idle no longer. He knew that he was dying, dying of sorrow, but before he embraced death, he had a promise to fulfill to his friend; a friendship they now shared of the purest form, unbreakable. He did not let Gimli know this but he knew that the dwarf could see him weakening. All Legolas really wanted now was to fulfill his commitments and then return to Mirkwood to see his father one last time. There, in his home he would end his days and be buried by her side, though her body was not there.  
  
At first, that had been a sign of hope for him but alas, he knew that no one could survive in the spiders' keeping for so long a duration. Not being able to find her bones (and he shuddered at the thought) meant nothing more than them not being found. She was dead. But why then did he still feel her so alive in his heart?  
  
*You wish to believe the impossible Legolas* his mind mercilessly told him. He felt his health fade day by day and knew that it was time to leave Gondor and journey new roads until he ended up home.  
  
Elrohir had remained out of his way for the remainder of his stay but Legolas was a creature of mercy and would not have attempted to kill the Elf on sight, even though many would not claim to be so forgiving.  
  
And so, as they said their goodbyes to all who watched them leave, Legolas did not let on that he would not return. He had promised Aragorn that he would come back with his people to beautify the lands but that could be done without him just as easily. He did not let on and thus he and Gimli made their way first to the Glittering Caves. It was during the sunset of their travel on the first day that Legolas broke his lengthened silence and sang a song that had been taught to him, when he was very young. Of course, she too had been young but she had had it memorized and did everything in her power to get the words imprinted in his memory. He smiled to himself, remembering the struggle...:  
  
"Legolas, for the last time, sing the words correctly or cease your singing completely! It is a beautiful song that does not deserved to be ruined by improper memorization."  
  
"Dileriyen I will have you know that I am doing my best! Stop distracting me. Now let me think... 'And find the light, so that you might'"  
  
"Ai! No, no, no! That is completely wrong! This is how it goes: 'And find the light, beyond your sight'. For Eru's sake, try it once more..."  
  
A few hours (and heated words) later, he had memorized it. Now he sang, in her memory, one final time...  
  
And I watched it rain, a million times today  
  
I watched it kiss, my untouched lips  
  
I knew your face, in all its grace  
  
Light up the dark, become my heart  
  
I knew again, the very end  
  
Of tales untold, anew unfold  
  
Alas I weep, for I cannot keep  
  
You here with me, in blessed dreams  
  
Your ship took you, away for good  
  
And still I stand, upon this sad land  
  
And wait for you, to jump into  
  
The bitter sea, return to me  
  
  
  
You stand afar, under moon and star  
  
Just take one leap, of faith thy keep  
  
And find the light, beyond your sight  
  
Back to the day, that always rains  
  
  
  
All the world wept, for in you it kept  
  
The last piece of soul , that which you stole  
  
But bury beneath, these wayward feet  
  
Thus to this Earth, you are returned  
  
Another angel has now flown, into the West that was thy home  
  
But crying gulls, do not dull  
  
The woe that lasts, its name- the past  
  
And though the wind, sends cries within  
  
We'll never more find, this place in time  
  
Alas I pray wherever we go, may our roads always show  
  
A single way, back to this day, where there's nothing but the rain.  
  
*************************  
  
Throughout the journeys from the Glittering Caves to Fangorn Forest the friendship between the Elf and the Dwarf became all that more indestructible. Gimli told Legolas many stories that he had not had the opportunity to share with him during the Quest and Legolas in turn told him many stories of how his life had been and how it would have been, had certain events not taken place. He told Gimli of those years that they had taken for granted, living in their carefree world, ignorant of the ways of the world. And though it wounded him more every time he spoke of her, he had tales worth telling and if anyone deserved to hear them, it was Gimli.  
  
The time soon came when their journeys reached an end. It was time to go home. But Gimli seemed uncertain as to what he wanted to do.  
  
"Of course you are coming back with me to Mirkwood, whatever makes you think otherwise?"  
  
"But, Legolas, do you think that your father would favor such a friendship? I do not mean to be disrespectful but do not forget that he had my father and uncles and cousins imprisoned sixty years ago."  
  
Legolas smiled. He remembered that. Dileriyen had almost had a fit when she found out that there were Dwarves in the cells. She couldn't bare the idea of Thranduil imprisoning anyone and had badgered him constantly to set them free. Of course, they had not awaited for the King to make up his mind to do so.  
  
"Gimli, you are my brother and be you Dwarf or orc, you are coming with me. My father will consider it an honor to have your friendship!"  
  
"Well then, if that is the case, what are we waiting for? To Mirkwood it is 'Prince' Legolas" he teased. Legolas smiled (something that had become very rare these days) and thus their next journey began: home.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
She had had it! Another disappointing half-memory had left her so close to finding the truth and back at the beginning. It was the house that was getting to her. She had been cooped up inside for far too long. She needed to get her head clear of those blurs. And that angel. Even he infuriated her now. Why did he not reveal himself and chose rather to stay a blur in her thoughts? Damn those green, green leaves.  
  
Bordertown's population was now decreased by about half. Slowly by slowly, the Elves were sailing into the West, away from the beauty of those lands that they had called 'home' for so long. It was now towards the evening and Renil and Galadya were not at home. The town itself was also pretty empty as everyone retreated to their homes to do their various chores. But Dileriyen mustered up enough courage to creep out of the house and, away from anyone's sight, she walked on and on and on until she was quite a distance off but could still find her way back easily. There she sat down to relax and looked up at the sky until slowly, the moon and stars appeared. She was still within the town's borders, of course, so it was a safe place to be.  
  
But gazing up into the sky proved more helpful than it would seem for sudden visions came rushing back to her. She saw herself, sitting on the grass. What was she doing? Crying... she was crying. A letter, what was that letter she was holding? It had made her very upset. There was a lake, too. The moon shimmered down and danced in the water. But she was not in the proper state of mind to admire its beauty. Why had he gone off? Those three words... He was saving them for when he got back... Then suddenly, Dileriyen's hand flew up her neck once again and she said more loudly than intended:  
  
"My necklace! The ring! I have lost them!..."  
  
She remembered looking at its beauty for hours. Just marveling at its perfection. He had had the ring made for her and placed it on a necklace so that it would hang over her heart. They were supposed to be together but he had left. He had promised to return... and three words... But what was his name? The frustration was absolutely unbearable. She had had a breakthrough, yes but she was now that much closer to losing her sanity. She was on the verge of remembering but something was blocking her progress. So she cursed at herself repeatedly and cried. Although she did not know it, the forest recognized her and shared her sorrow for it had played a great role in her affairs. It was then that a light but cool wind picked up. And the wind carried her cries over land, water and air through the still night as the moon and stars looked sadly down upon her. (A/N: does this sound familiar to anyone?)  
  
  
  
********************  
  
They were finally in the forest. Gimli had seen the change in his friend at the thought of going home and so, he did not disagree with Legolas when he insisted that they ride on with little rest. The Prince was anxious to get home, understandably, and Gimli wanted anything that would make his friend happy. It was this night that they were finally moving slowly but surely through the forest of Mirkwood. They were very close noe. Tomorrow they would make it to the palace.  
  
They stopped now to take some rest and as they sat down, a light but cool wind picked up. Gimli thought nothing of it as he prepared camp but Legolas stopped to listen. The trees spoke and it was clear that the forest was angry with him. But why? He had done it no harm. And when the whispers of the trees died down, that light wind made him shiver. It was not so much from its coolness but rather from the echo of a distant voice that it brought with it. Legolas thought that he could almost hear the wind crying, contributing largely to his already grieved heart. At first he chose to ignore it but the wind would not leave him. He suddenly stopped and spoke to a startled Gimli, who now seemed quite confused.  
  
"This has happened to me before..." he said, looking around him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The forest...it is angry with me. And listen! There it is! Do you not hear it Gimli? The wind is crying. It has done this to me before."  
  
"Nonsense Legolas it is just the sounds of the forest playing tricks on you."  
  
But it was at that moment that Gimli began to listen more carefully. It became very distinct. Someone, or something was crying. But what to make of this situation?  
  
"Well boy," he said to Legolas, "are you up for a little adventure?"  
  
Legolas looked at him and said: "I have nothing to lose, my friend. Let us solve this mystery so that we may get some sleep."  
  
*Though I doubt I will be getting much sleep here on anyway.* He thought. It was going to be another emotional night.  
  
"Aye, lead the way then..."  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
A/N: Gosh, I almost made myself believe that she had died! Oh Valar forbid... What a chapter...and a cliffhanger... oh how my spirits have lifted:) Oh, by the way, the poem's mine. It's posted on the site actually. It's title is Tribute although I sometimes do refer to it as Farewell. 


	24. Lost And Found Or The Other Way Around?

A/N: Ready or not...I'm going for a really dramatic encounter people, work with me now! It's short, sad and to the point... but be careful not to make false assumptions. Did I say that this was the last chapter? No! So don't even ask me that because it isn't.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Renil and Galadya were terribly worried. She had been gone for a few hours since they had got back home and it was now very dark outside. Of course, with the Evil being cast out of the lands, it was not for her safety that they feared. True, spiders still roamed the forest's depths but slowly and surely they too were being taken care of. What the couple really feared for was Dileriyen's protection from herself. They thought her very fragile and indeed she was so; her mind, at least. They did not want her to get any crazy ideas into her head and end up running off somewhere. The lies and confusion were already too much to handle.  
  
  
  
"Darling, I believe it is time I go looking for her. I am sure that she is not far. She has no doubt lost track of the hour; do not worry my love."  
  
  
  
Renil kissed his wife on her forehead as she merely nodded and tried not to look so worried and upset. Before leaving the house, Renil made sure to place his dagger in his belt. Danger was unlikely, but it was not impossible.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Legolas and Gimli walked slowly through the foliage, ever so silently. The Elf made hardly a sound, of course, but the Dwarf was another story, as always. Legolas could not help but smile at his friend's volume, which he seemed to be completely unaware of. Though, he kept his amusement silent for Gimli would certainly have his head if Legolas were to bring back memories of Haldir and company. Ah yes. That was a very noteworthy part of their adventure. Come to think of it, so was the whole blindfolding fiasco.  
  
  
  
So they walked a good distance and ever the sound grew stronger. Now they seemed almost too close. Legolas stopped where he was and held his arm out so that Gimli would stop also though he succeeded only in making Gimli run head on into his arm and fall backwards.  
  
  
  
"Why you-"  
  
  
  
"Shhh! Hold your piece for now Gimli. We must be very cautious. It seems to be coming from that clearing. Let me look ahead. Remain here."  
  
  
  
"Have it your way if you must. Humph. I do not deny that you are lighter of foot. Go on and see what the blasted thing is and tell it to go to sleep if you must. Just make this accursed noise stop, else I shall be a very grumpy Dwarf!" he grumbled.  
  
  
  
"Aye, that I will."  
  
  
  
"Call for me if you need help."  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded and bow in hand, stepped quietly past a few more trees until he was peeking behind several bushes at something that seemed to be sitting down on the ground. Although, for the life of him he could not make out what it was for moon had just decided to hide behind the clouds and even his keen eyes were straining.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen suddenly flung her head upwards and ceased her crying. She was not alone and it horrified her. The last time she had been followed in the forest, something terrible had happened. She now heard noises. Something was watching her; she could feel it. Wiping the tears away from her eyes using the sleeve of her dress, she got up slowly, eyeing her surroundings. All was dark, so that even her sharp eyes could not see well. Unfortunately, she was utterly defenseless as well. Now was probably a good time to head back home but no sudden movements were required. One doesn't want to provoke anything in a situation like this.  
  
  
  
Now standing, she took one last look around her and, hearing nothing else, turned around. Legolas, seeing the figure cease its moaning and stand, was now a bit easier at heart. Whatever it was, it did not look dangerous; perhaps it was best he left it alone. And that was exactly what he decided to do. He got up from his crouching position very slowly and turned to head back.  
  
  
  
It was at this very moment that the clouds chose to divide themselves between left and right and reveal an orb of silver which hung majestically on the black net speckled with spots of light. Curiosity getting the better of her, and having not left yet, Dileriyen turned her head back around once more and surveyed the area. Indeed, she was not alone.  
  
  
  
It seemed that the dark crevasses of the forest had lightened and curiosity got the better of him. He had not left as of yet so one last look would not hurt. Legolas turned his head back around and saw that the moonlight landed on a graceful figure that stood very warily, mere feet away from him. He strained his eyes a bit more and for that sight nothing could have prepared him as his breath left his lips and no sound came out, yet his mouth was very open.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen had heard that and it struck her to the very core. She was in such a frightened state that she could not move and though her mind screamed at her to do so, her body would not comply. The dry tearstains on her face now stung her cheeks and the wind that blew seemed to have grown cold. She shivered unknowingly and yet there was nothing she could do. She was scared and alone in the dark night of the forest. It brought back memories.  
  
  
  
But Legolas could take it no more and it was in an eruption of bitter anger and infinite sadness in which tears began to flow down his face and he reached for his bow violently. Gimli heard the cry, as did Dileriyen who stood even more terrified, wide-eyed and paralyzed, and he ran to help his friend who seemed to be very much in trouble. Mere seconds later he was right behind Legolas who screamed:  
  
  
  
"Evil in the wood- you dare taunt me! Servant of Sauron! Follow him into the shadows!"  
  
  
  
Dileriyen had not yet seen the source of those words and Gimli was not in time to stop Legolas. His hands trembled violently but with decided force, he released a bow that plunged deep into Dileriyen's shoulder, dangerously close to her heart. The scream she let out was terrifying as she crumpled to the ground. Elven bows, especially ones from the Galadhrim, are no laughing matter. It was deadly bow from deadly hands.  
  
  
  
Gimli seized hold of Legolas who almost fainted into his arms. He slowly lowered his friend to the ground and ran quickly to check on the target that lay gasping for breath on the ground. What he saw was a vision that would plague his memory for years to come: she seemed to be an angel, wingless yet ethereal, as pure as light could be, yet stained with blood on her left side, blood that would not stop flowing. Gimli knelt down quickly, trying to decide how he could remove the damn thing that stuck out of her in such an ugly manner, without causing her more pain. She looked into his eyes and seemed to understand that he was not there as an enemy, but to aid her as a friend and for that, she was most graceful.  
  
  
  
"Shhh my dear. Do not attempt to speak now...old Gimli here will do what he can to get this blasted thing out of you. I mean you no harm." He smiled at her as he knelt beside her and stroked her hair. Dileriyen could voice no reply but her eyes said it all. Even they were ready to close.  
  
  
  
It was at that moment that Legolas came to his senses and ran to where he saw the two figures. He ran up behind Gimli, dagger in hand, rage in his eyes, ready to plunge the blade into the heart of what he believed to be a demon sent to torment him in his grief. His fury was one such that Gimli had not seen before, even when Legolas had been in war. It surprised and scared him but in the end, it was Gimli who saved the life of Dileriyen as his quick movements proved that there aremore to Dwarven senses than most would assume. He caught Legolas's hand in mid-air and gave him one look that simply said: 'try it and I will dismember you with my bare hands.' It looked as if Legolas had finally gone crazy.  
  
  
  
"What has got into you boy? Have you gone completely mad?! Come to your senses Greenleaf!" He shouted at his friend.  
  
  
  
The Elf looked at his friend and then, for the first time, looked down into the eyes of Dileriyen who was at first unaware of her surroundings. But her ears managed to pick up on the word that Gimli spoke. That single word that struck a chord and opened the door to another closet of cobwebs and memories. Her eyes, glazed a moment ago, cleared up as the tears of physical and emotional pain brought back her vision. She struggled hard, so very hard. Though this time, she knew what she wanted to say. As her angel and those eyes that she knew so well looked down upon her, she knew the very essence of those green leaves. She knew that voice, that face...and most important of all, she knew his name. Green leaves. Greenleaf. Her Greenleaf...  
  
  
  
"Legolas..." It was barely above a whisper and the moment she said it, her eyes closed tightly and did not open.  
  
  
  
Gimli looked from Elf to Elf, at first not understanding anything. But having heard his name from her lips killed everything in Legolas once more. He had dropped the blade by now and his anger was non-existent. The only emotion that could be identified was pain. Pure pain. Confusion enwrapped him once more and he put his head in his hands so that his face could not be seen.  
  
  
  
Gimli took a moment to think. It was impossible. Wasn't it?  
  
  
  
"Surely this cannot be-"  
  
  
  
As he spoke those words, Legolas, still with his hands in his face let out a sound that seemed to be laughter. It scared Gimli even more. Although, what started out as laughter rapidly changed tone and became heavy breathing as if he were being suffocated. He pulled his hands away from his face and one scream towered above all other noises.  
  
  
  
"DILERIYEN!"  
  
  
  
He flung himself onto her and held her motionless body in her arms as he cried and cried and cried... Gimli hung his head low, confused, grieved; he too welcomed the tears. So the sight was that Renil saw when the sounds he followed led him here to this place. Feanora had an arrow coming out of her arm and of all things a Dwarf knelt beside her. The figure who held her was the Prince himself, crying and screaming her name. What a sad sight to behold. He ventured forth to them.  
  
  
  
It was at this place that Feanora, the one of fiery spirit died. That white light beckoned her to come forth and she subjected to its bliss. That is all there is to say about that.  
  
  
  
********************* 


	25. The Beginning Of The End

A/N: I may be down but I am certainly far from out! And God damn it, I'm gonna finish this friggin story no matter what. Some words to the wise: just because my writing style is different does not mean that it is wrong. Has it ever occurred to anyone that I write this way intentionally? Yeah, so get over it. Thought No. 2: from now on, don't friggin read my story if u don't friggin like it! NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO RUIN MY FUN- GOT IT? NOBODY. Get over that too. I'm writing this for pleasure not for anything else. If one day I decide to approach it more seriously, of course I'll have to change things around considerably. What the hell do you take me for? Anyway, my point is: nobody is making anybody read this story. So sod off if u don't like it. You have constructive criticism? Happy to hear it! You got sh#t you wanna pass off as 'constructive'? Well you can just KISS MY BOOTYLICIOUS BUTT!  
  
Here is chapter 25 to all my precious readers. I'm glad you guys paid attention to the words of the last sentence. Of course Feanora died- Dileriyen got her memory back. But who the hell said Dileriyen died? Certainly not me:)  
  
***********************  
  
The pain had been too much for her. She had struggled to stay awake but her eyes seemed heavy and she gave in to their weight. She was unconscious, almost dead yet hanging on by a single thread that would not let her slip away. Not yet.  
  
  
  
Renil, having witnessed this horrific scene, ran up to them immediately. There was no time to lose, that arrow had to be taken out before she lost more blood but tearing Legolas away from her would prove to be a difficult task, even with the aid of the Dwarf.  
  
  
  
"Highness, my house is not far from here, if we hurry, we still have a chance to save her."  
  
  
  
It was at that moment that Legolas realized he was doing more harm than good. She was alive but losing blood rapidly; she needed immediate assistance.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and where is your house located?"  
  
  
  
"I am Renil, your Majesty. My wife and I have aided the Lady these many days. I live in Bordertown; we are now on its borders. The house is not far. Do you wish for me to carry her?"  
  
  
  
"No! ...no, thank you but that will not be necessary Renil." He said, holding the seemingly lifeless figure defensively in his arms. "Lead the way- quickly!"  
  
  
  
They practically ran all the way, Renil in front, Legolas in the middle and Gimli huffing and puffing in the back, not sure what to make of this whole situation. It may have gone past Legolas' notice but Gimli had certainly not been deaf to Renil's words: 'my wife and I have aided the Lady these many days.' They had believed Dileriyen to be dead for months; just how long had she been with these people? What in the world was going on? Something was not right. He was beginning to lose his patience and being in the middle of all these Elves was definitely not helping.  
  
  
  
Renil burst through the door; the rest of the company in tow and Galadya practically fainted at the sight of Dileriyen with an arrow coming out of her frail, lifeless form, not to mention the Dwarf that had entered her house. But time was as precious as mithril at that moment and she bid them lay Dileriyen on the bed without any question. She then got some hot water, towels, herbs and medicine of her own concoction and ordered them out of the room. At first Legolas simply refused to leave but he could no longer fight back as Renil and Gimli tore him away. They tried to calm him down by telling him that he could see her as soon as Galadya had tended to her. What more could he do but agree to sit silently and wait?  
  
  
  
The gruesome details of the extraction of the arrow will not be mentioned here. Let us just say that had Dileriyen been conscious, surely the pain would have put her in a swoon all over again. She had lost a lot of blood and her face was deadly pale but the important thing was that she was alive. She was alive.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
As the three sat together saddened and confused, Gimli finally dared to break the silence.  
  
  
  
"Just how long has the Lady been residing with you, you say?"  
  
  
  
This question somewhat startled Renil. He had never spoken to a Dwarf before and was not quite sure how to address him. Of course, the answer to his question would be an even more difficult matter to deal with. Legolas looked up at him. Now was the time to have questions answered and by the Valar, he wanted to know what was going on- and fast.  
  
  
  
"Yes Renil by all means, explain this matter to me before I begin to lose what is left of my sanity. I was told that my Lady was taken by spiders and was never found. I have been mourning her loss ever since and have been dancing dangerously on the verge of death myself, when lo and behold, I stumble upon her crying in the forest! And now you tell me that she has been here, alive and well all this time? Is this some kind of sick joke? Speak!"  
  
  
  
He was very angry now. After all that had passed: their fight before his departure, his whole world turned upside down in mere days, the false rumors, the cruel letters sent back and forth and then her supposed death, this was really the last straw. Renil was having difficulty trying to figure out where to begin his tale but Legolas interrupted his train of thought once more.  
  
  
  
"And do not forget to mention my father's role in this mess for surely he cannot be ignorant to all that is happening!"  
  
  
  
"Milord, Valar help me for I do not know where to begin to explain all that has occurred... It was many days ago that I came upon the Lady, blooded, bruised and altogether in a frightful state. I caught her as she collapsed into my arms. My wife Galadya tended to her and she soon regained her health. We assumed that, considering the state she was in when I found her, she had escaped the spiders' keeping. We had all heard the tragic news of her capture. Yet, there she was, before my very eyes, though it took me a few days to recognize her. A strange thing, though, having awoken, she claimed to not know who she was. We did not know what to make of this and even until know we believed it to be the Lady's way of showing us that she wished to remain anonymous. Word travels fast as you know, Milord and so it was with the announcement of the Lady's engagement to Prince Elrohir, a bitter incident in itself -"  
  
  
  
Legolas thought it fitting to cut in. "I'll have you know that no such engagement took place Renil. Do not ever speak of such an absurdity in my presence again. That is -my- wife who lays in that bed as we speak; hurry your story along for she awaits me."  
  
  
  
"Forgive me Milord for I did not know..."  
  
  
  
"Continue please."  
  
  
  
"Certainly. Well...ah...we assumed that the Lady wished to deny her identity, at least for the present and there was nothing we could do. We kept our loyalties with her and spoke to no one of her existence, not even to your father milord. We wished for nothing more than to have the approval and respect of our Lady for doing the right thing in her time of need."  
  
  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Highness."  
  
  
  
"I do not know what to say to you Renil. Your loyalties are honorable yet you have done a terrible deed in keeping this secret. It is impossible for you to understand all that I have been through and all that my poor father may yet be going through because of this. If only I had known... All I have to say is that I will be far from pleased with the Lady if I find that this was just her devious way of escaping her problems. But that is not likely. I will wait to hear the rest from her." He sighed. "Thank you for your honesty and for aiding her through these hard times. Only one thing matters now- she is alive."  
  
  
  
It was at this moment that Galadya entered the room and Legolas started off towards her room. This time, no one dared to stop him.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
He closed the door behind him and stood still for a few moments. Her face, so beautiful and peaceful...and her poor shoulder and chest, bandaged and ugly, at least to Legolas' eyes. He could not bare to look at the damage he had inflicted. He might as well have shot himself for it would have hurt much less.  
  
  
  
Such a long time it had been since he last looked upon her face. So many times he thought he never would again. She had not changed; she remained the same Dileriyen and for that he was grateful. He walked up to the bed and crept in next to her, resting his head ever so slightly on her right shoulder. She was a bit cold at first touch but the steady beating of her heart he could hear and thanking the Almighty One just didn't seem enough to measure his gratitude.  
  
  
  
Her eyes remained closed but he could feel her calling out to him and it made his heart melt. This was happiness; this was the way it was meant to be. He kissed her lightly on her lips and traced his fingers slowly across her cheek. He then began to mumble the melody of a song of old, keeping it low for she needed rest. He had all the time in the world to wait for her to awaken. But the sound of his voice soothed even the very depths of her battered soul and she tried in vain to get herself to move, make some sign to let him know that she listening. All that she could muster was a very faint groan, which he mistook for annoyance and decided to leave and let her sleep in peace. She always did enjoy her sleep. Yet as she felt him lift himself from the bed one whisper escaped her lips:  
  
  
  
"Stay..."  
  
  
  
He snapped his head back around to her. That was all he needed to hear as he lay back down and moved in closer. He cuddled next to her body and resumed his singing.  
  
  
  
*It would be sweet pleasure to die right here and now...blissfully. * he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and after many a sleepless night, drifted off into peace.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be long- I promise! What will happen when Dil wakes up? And of course, let's not forget Thranduil, people. 


	26. The Strange Pair

A/N: Finally my break has come! I deeply apologize for the delay but I assure you that it was not intentional! Here is the long awaited chapter 26- thank you all for your patience and wonderful reviews. No, this is NOT the last chapter but we are almost at the end.  
  
Luv and kisses!!- TyLLiRiA  
  
*****************  
  
Morning broke through the window and upon Legolas' face, making him wince a little. Sometimes, he really wished that Elves could sleep with their eyes closed rather than open. Though tired both physically and mentally, he awoke with a smile on his face and contentment in his heart. Sitting upright in the bed, he turned around to look at his Dileriyen. She still had her eyes closed, quite unnatural for an Elf, but her breathing was coming regularly and Legolas could sense no discomfort coming from her. For once, it looked like it was going to be a good day.  
  
  
  
The only source of displeasure for him at present was looking at Dileriyen's arm. It was no simple wound but rather a symbol that signified all they had been through, apart yet together. The wound would never heal completely, even though it had pierced Elf flesh. The Galadhrim take great pride in fashioning their weapons and their arrows are among the deadliest.  
  
  
  
*Curse me for a fool...* Legolas thought with disgust as he sat there still, gazing ahead at nothing in particular. *She will bear that scar for as long as I will bear its guilt. At least I did not aim closer to her heart...* The thought alone made him shudder.  
  
  
  
It was at that moment that the sun really began to bother Dileriyen. Her arm was throbbing as well as her head. She needed sleep desperately but the bothersome sunlight refused to exit the room. Indeed, she could barely remember where she was and why she was in such a foul mood but one thing was certain: sleep was an absolute necessity!  
  
  
  
Not daring to open up her eyes to the light and under the impression that she was alone, she began mumbling to herself. Legolas' head snapped around at the sound off her voice and all he could do was watch her speak, too amazed to do so himself.  
  
  
  
"Irritating sunlight...go away and bother someone else for once! I knew it... I simply knew it. I said to myself "Dileriyen, my girl, it will be one of -those- days again," and so it is...For the love of Eru, won't someone put out that Sun?"  
  
  
  
"For you I would extinguish the Sun with my own bare hands and forever live in blessed darkness...You need only ask it of me..."  
  
  
  
The sound of someone else's voice coming from right next to her startled Dileriyen. Nevertheless, it was a welcome one. That voice she knew. What a feeling it was to realize that she had not been dreaming and this was indeed reality. He had come back. Back to where he belonged. She opened her eyes but did not turn to look at him as a playful grin found its way to her face.  
  
  
  
"But what if I were to ask of you something simple...perhaps a question that needs answering...would the Prince see it fit to answer?"  
  
  
  
Legolas caught on to the hint of humor in her voice and could sense the look on her face.  
  
  
  
"The Prince is at the service of his Lady, surely she knows that by now."  
  
  
  
"Ah but you forget, Milord, that the Lady knows nothing more than what her Lord had written to her in his first letter. Yet that in itself was a great many months ago..."  
  
  
  
"And to which specific part of the letter does the Lady refer to?"  
  
  
  
"Well let me think now... There was a mention of a certain three words that needed to be spoken. Does the Prince agree that now is the time for the Lady to hear them?"  
  
  
  
Legolas now lay completely on his side and brought his hand around to Dileriyen's other cheek. He stroked it gently. She turned her head now to face him and there they lay, face to face, closer both physically and emotionally than they had ever been. In that moment, lost to time, all that had passed seemed forgotten as two Elves that had always been as one, looked upon each other again. What they saw were the visions of what they once were, not what they had become. Tears threatened them but, this time, it was not through sadness or grief that the liquid began to fall. It was through the finding of something that was almost lost, an impossible situation that, in its own way, found a solution, two broken hearts that mended one another.  
  
  
  
With a gaze unbroken and a hand that lay on her cheek, Legolas, ever so softly said:  
  
  
  
"I love you..."  
  
  
  
Dileriyen in turn whispered sadly:  
  
  
  
"And what if I do not deserve your love Legolas?"  
  
  
  
"Then I love you still, Dileriyen, for there is no other whom I would ever give it to. Perhaps it is I who is undeserving of your love, if you are willing to give it to me..."  
  
  
  
A peaceful smile on her face and a surprised look in her eyes, she said:  
  
  
  
"Legolas, you had my love from the day you were born..."  
  
  
  
His smile was worth more than words could ever hope to describe as they leaned in closer to each other for a kiss that had long been delayed. How they felt is not for me to say...one can only imagine...  
  
  
  
"Ehem..." The Dwarf cleared his throat with his gruff voice. "It is nice to see you restored to your...natural state Milady," he said with an embarrassed smile, "and if you two are quite ready, I suggest you join our company so that we may clear things up and be on our way."  
  
  
  
Legolas and Dileriyen looked at each other with flushed faces. Legolas lowered himself off the bed and held a hand out to her.  
  
  
  
"Come my Lady," he said with a smile, "we do have much to discuss."  
  
  
  
"Aye, lead the way Milord..." she returned with a hesitant smile.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Renil and Galadya did not even attempt to mask their joy at seeing Dileriyen up and about. Of course, Galadya insisted that she needed more rest but, as usual, Dileriyen counter-insisted that she was fine and ready to have matters settled. It was way past time for the truth.  
  
  
  
The company sat together in silence for a few moments yet, once again, Gimli decided to take the initiative and spark up the conversation. Sitting around all these Elves was enough to unnerve even him, goodness knows how he would get used to living in the palace.  
  
  
  
"Well then, who would like to begin? Lady Dileriyen, perhaps you would like to tell us of your adventures first, if you are feeling up to it."  
  
  
  
Dileriyen, feeling the infinite comfort of holing Legolas' hand knew that now was the time for clarification of all things. How to begin such a tale? Taking a deep breath that did not go unnoticed, she said:  
  
  
  
"Certainly but first of all, may I request the name of the Dwarf that heroically came to my aid?"  
  
  
  
This made Gimli blush and mumble a bit. This was not at all how Elves were said to act where he came from.  
  
  
  
"This is Gimli," Legolas said "son of Gloin of Thorin's Company."  
  
  
  
"By the Valar...It has been more than sixty years since that event, has it not? Well well...It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you Master Gimli. I am in your debt."  
  
  
  
"Just Gimli will do Lady and think nothing of it. I am at your service."  
  
  
  
"Well in that case, just Dileriyen will do, my friend. But now, to speak of matters that I would rather forget...I begin my tale a short while after your departure from home and I will have you know Legolas Greenleaf that that was very cruel of you," she said to him pointedly, remembering that awful day.  
  
  
  
"My love, surely you remember, as do I, that we were far from speaking to one another. I recall thinking that, had I seen you before my departure, it would have been impossible for me to leave. I hope you understand my reasoning and forgive me."  
  
  
  
"That I do. All that matters is that you are here now," she said and kissed his cheek. It made Galadya and Renil, not to mention Gimli, very happy to see them like this. Happy and somewhat willing to leave the two alone for a while. But now was not the time.  
  
  
  
"A dreadful day and a foolish argument that was but, to continue with my story, I was prepared to leave and come after you. Unfortunately and to no surprise of mine, Father would not allow it. You had also written in your letter that you wished for me to stay home and, for once, I should have listened. I tried escaping the palace but Father knows me all too well. He caught me in my tracks and made me return. That night, we argued my actions for a considerable amount of time but, in the end, I won the debate and it was settled that I was to leave the next morning and head for Imladris, where I believed you to be. When I arrived there, I was greeted warmly by my Uncle and cousins, only to learn the sad truth of the Fellowship's departure. I was a step behind. I wanted to come after you but my Uncle forbid it and this time, I had no choice but to obey. My days passed well in Imladris- "  
  
  
  
"No my love, I do not believe so..." Legolas cast her a knowing look. He wanted a full explanation and, this time, he had better get it.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen understood by his tone that he knew more than was probably necessary. He wanted answers and there was no doubt that he deserved them.  
  
  
  
She sighed. "So I have learned that Elrohir had a hand in meddling with our then-fragile relationship. I believe he may have sent you a letter that was supposedly by my hand for all I know is that when I read your response, my heart shattered to a million pieces..." she trailed off, trying to forget those awful words.  
  
  
  
"And so it was with yours...My letter stated that you wished to be with me no longer and when I asked the messenger if you had someone new in you life, he spoke Elrohir's name. It was an unforgettable day for me as well..." he said, looking down.  
  
  
  
"What followed may anger you a bit but it must be said," she stated calmly, looking at Legolas as she tried to word her sentences carefully. "I was made to believe that you hated me and my heart was broken. No one could offer me satisfactory comfort or, rather, no one other than Elrohir tried to. I thought his intentions pure at the time; helping me get through my troubles. Alas, it was not so. We grew closer as the months passed but the more I turned to him for friendship and comfort, the more he turned to me for the love that I would not give him. I spoke of you very little for it pained me to dwell on the events that had passed between us. Sadly, Elrohir misunderstood this. I suppose he thought that I was ready to move on and, indeed, he must have been very confident for he proposed... I declined, naturally, and decided that the time to leave had come. I wanted to go back home."  
  
  
  
She took a breath and snuck a glance at Legolas' face. He remained calm but she could feel his tension. He was far from pleased and it was obvious to everyone, especially Gimli (who had become accostumed to the Prince's subtle reactions). There was more to tell.  
  
  
  
"I had stayed in Imladris for far too long and your Quest seemed to have no end. I decided, rather abruptly, to leave but the conversation I had with Lord Elrond is one that I can now remember. Never before had I been aware of all the false rumor that had spread of me and Elrohir yet even more was revealed to me of his conspiring. After all that had passed, I did not find it in my heart to think ill of him so I let it be. I bid Elladan farewell and Arwen and my Uncle saw me to the gate. My Uncle insisted that I take someone with me for the trip but, once again, I disagreed, stating that it was a short distance in which assistance would be unnecessary..."  
  
  
  
"Stubborn girl! Will you never learn to heed words of wisdom?..." Legolas sighed, very frustrated with her. Dileriyen could not believe what she had just heard. This was not the Legolas she remembered or the boy that she had left behind. He was scolding her, of all things! How the tables will turn over time.  
  
  
  
She carried on, upset with herself to no end. "I am sorry...I suppose I won't...Unfortunately for me, I won the argument and I was on my way home. These last few pieces of memory have only recently come back to me. I was in the forest when I felt myself being watched. I slowed Asona down and turned to look back but there was nothing there. We continued at a very slow pace but it was no mistake, we were being followed. I turned around to look one last time and no sooner had I done that that something rather gruesome fell on top of me. We crashed to the ground and I struggled to stand, frightened out of my wits. I tried to soothe Asona with calm words but the more she screamed the more those beastly spiders came to encircle me. I commanded her to run, which she did but there I stood in the midst of that ambush. I prepared to fight but the last thing I remember was something sharp behind my neck. All the world turned black after that..."  
  
  
  
A moment's silence...  
  
  
  
"When I came to, I was bound in a web, hanging somewhere in a dark and dank cave. I had been poisoned and its effects had not entirely dissipated but I was alone. That was the only good thing. I found a small dagger I had in my possession and managed to cut the web-barrier that held me up. Yet when I crashed to the ground, a new problem I faced: my legs would not move. The poison was still strong in my body. It was a time later that I noticed light from afar and, as my only means of escape, I crawled towards it. I had almost reached my exit when, ever my ill luck should befall me, -they- had come back. I heard their cries in the distance and could feel them coming after me. It was then that an idea struck me. I ran my blade across my thighs, hoping to restore life to my inanimate legs and, for once, my idea worked. Yes, the idea worked but the pain was not such that I could handle and my cry came as one that the corrupt cave could not withstand. The ceiling began to crash down. A mere foot away from the mouth of my stone prison, I was unable to dodge a heavy stone that found its way to me. All I remember seeing before closing my eyes was the face of someone who was locked away in my memory henceforth."  
  
  
  
She looked at Legolas who looked down. He knew that it was he whom she had seen before closing her eyes and it pained his heart to its very center. It seems that he was not the only one who had been within death's grasp.  
  
  
  
"Nothing could I remember when I awoke to a sun that scorched my wounds and laughed at my wraith-like countenance. I did not know where I was, how I had got there or, most importantly, who I was. I stumbled forth with my throbbing legs, wandering aimlessly, in desperate need of medical assistance. It was dear Renil who found me and brought me into his home and Galadya, Valar bless her, who brought me back to health. I do not know how long it was that I slept but I awoke once again to a blinded memory. There is now a gap in my understanding for surely I was not -that- unrecognizable, even in such a battered state. Why did you not tell me who I was?" she turned to plead of the couple.  
  
  
  
Renil and Galadya slowly explained their reasoning, disappointed and ashamed at their misguided judgments. Dileriyen could see the tears forming in Galadya's eyes and it moved her greatly. She was not upset with them and they certainly did not deserve to feel as they did, after all that they had done for her.  
  
  
  
"My friends, please do not be so hard on yourselves. We all make mistakes..." she said, looking aside as she mumbled with dissatisfaction at herself: "some of us more so than most..."  
  
  
  
Legolas could not help but grin. She was extremely displeased with herself and it amused him for he knew that his turn for personal discontentment would come. It was an ironically funny picture.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen's words seemed to comfort the couple but they did not speak. Listening to this story had rendered them speechless. There was still more to say.  
  
  
  
"Then I am believed to be dead. What a nightmare this has become! And what of Father? Valar knows what he must think... He too was under the impression that I had got engaged to Elrohir and demanded an explanation, another reason for my abrupt departure from Imladris. I could feel his anger from the letter he had sent me..." she said, remembering Thranduil's words. She would have *a lot* of explaining to do when she got home.  
  
  
  
The time had come to conclude her tale for the sooner the whole story had been heard, the sooner they could leave and set things right, once and for all.  
  
  
  
"The night you found me, I had had a memory of my necklace and ring," she said sadly for she believed these two items to be lost, "and I went outside to sit under the stars and think, in the hopes that I could remember more but, alas, nothing would come to me and my ring remains lost." Her eyes teared but Legolas kissed the top of the hand he held.  
  
  
  
"Rings will come and go, my love, even the ones deemed indestructible..."  
  
  
  
Gimli let out a small laugh at that.  
  
  
  
"But I thank Eru that it is your ring that remains lost and not you."  
  
  
  
She held onto his hand ever more tightly and continued with the last phase of her story. "I felt something watching me and I was frightened. It was too dark for my eyes to clearly see my surroundings so I decided to leave, very slowly. The moon, it seems, had other plans for it broke through the clouds and before I knew it, you were screaming and fired an arrow at me! Honestly..." she said playfully. But it was no laughing matter for Legolas so she wiped that smile off her face.  
  
  
  
"I did not know whom my attacker was at the time but when Gimli said the word "Greenleaf" and I saw your face, everything came flooding back to me as if it were the very falls of Rauros themselves! So it is that you have come back to me... my Greenleaf."  
  
  
  
Legolas smiled and the pace of his heart quickened but it was now his turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is the end of my tale and, hard to believe as it may be, it is a happy one."  
  
  
  
"Then I suppose my turn has come. I will not bore you with the details now for a grand story mine is and Gimli must partake in the telling. We have been over mountain and plain, through snow and fire, made to face with life, death and whatever lies in between. Through battles and wars we have fought our way back and I have seen much that I would rather forget. Albeit, it is an adventure I do not regret for Sauron has been destroyed and his accursed Ring unmade. Happy days are ahead of us... and happy beginnings," he smiled at her as they touched their lips ever so lightly.  
  
  
  
"And it is well earned!" Galadya said as she looked upon the two, sitting hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Another silent spell hit the group. Each was lost in his/her own pleasant thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Well, if there is nothing more to say than I do believe that it is time we gave Father the shock of his immortal life!" Legolas said. His eyes did not do justice to show the excitement he held within.  
  
  
  
After all that he had heard, he was still very confused but one thing was certain: there was going to be complete anarchy when they got to the palace. Gimli had no idea how he would ever handle any more. "You Elves are going to be the death of me! Strange creatures," he laughed.  
  
  
  
Dileriyen returned his laughter as her face lit up. It was time to go home, see her father and be alone with Legolas. Finally. "That we are my dear Gimli and I fear that you will never find a stranger pair than Legolas and I."  
  
  
  
"Hahaha," he stole a look and smile at Legolas, who returned it, while Dileriyen was not looking. "Somehow, that does not surprise me."  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one...;) 


	27. Honey, I'm Home

A/N: As promised, here is the second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. No, I don't think that there is any need for tissues in this one but I must remind everyone that THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST. It should be up sometime tomorrow... And yeah, it's gonna be a doozy. Expect death, expect confrontations, expect everything from hellos to farewells... I would appreciate reviews but if you're going to review to tell me how late I was, don't bother, I already feel bad enough as it is. Enjoy!!!  
  
**********************  
  
The company of three, homeward bound, rode at a steady pace atop their borrowed horses. Gimli had grumbled at the thought of having to ride on his own on that 'accursed beast' as he so liked to call it but it was only to be expected that the two elves would want to share a horse. And, edgy as he was on that thing, he would let the elves have their way, whether he liked it or not.  
  
A pleasant mood had settled as they went on their way, the sun smiling down on them all at the same time, for once. It was only a short while before conversation picked up.  
  
Dileriyen, who was perched in front of Legolas, started the inquiry with a light tone. "And now that it is just the three of us, do explain, Sir Greenleaf, just why it is that you are as thin and pale as you are."  
  
Gimli jumped in while Legolas was still lost in thought, searching for the valid explanation that he did not have. "He has been trying to kill himself, that's why."  
  
"Really!" she turned her head around to look at his sheepish grin. Her eyes asked for a more detailed answer but he turned to glare at Gimli in a playfully betrayed manner.  
  
"Honestly Gimli, and you call yourself my friend..."  
  
"Why you-" Gimli tried to shake one fist in the air but that proved to be a very misguided action as his balance swayed, likewise his body, until he found himself holding onto the horses' reigns for dear life, muttering dwarvish obscenities at the animal who seemed like he couldn't care less whether Gimli fell off or stayed on.  
  
Legolas started laughing but received a jab in the ribs by Dileriyen who was doing her best to keep a straight face. She watched as the dwarf steadied himself once again and spoke before an accident occurred (being Gimli's axe 'accidentally' finding Legolas' head).  
  
"A truer friend than him you will never find. Gimli, you have kept Legolas alive for me... Words cannot express how indebted to you I am. I have watched this boy since he was two years old, I leave him alone for but a moment and there he goes, trying to destroy rings and dark lords while getting himself killed in the process! Shameless elf..."  
  
Gimli picked up something that he had not known before and, after a brief moment of thinking better, he found that it was his turn to laugh at the Prince.  
  
"Why Lady, I was not aware that you were older than his majesty here." He grinned with an evil sparkle in his eye and Dileriyen blushed insanely. Why must he make that sound so...perverted?  
  
"Legolas my friend, I never knew you had it in you." He started laughing uncontrollably when he saw Legolas (ears included) turn red.  
  
The Prince regained his composure as best he could but the red stayed just where it was. "Laugh all you wish Gimli, I am only -slightly- younger than she is. It could not be helped that she was born several hundred years before I."  
  
"Several hun- you elves and your blasted immortality! Hahaha... She could be your great grandmother."  
  
"Really Gimli..." was all Dileriyen could get out, still blushing, as she did her best to ignore the two.  
  
"Yes and I could be -your- great grandfather if we were to measure it like that, do you not agree?" Legolas asked Gimli with a wicked smile of his own.  
  
Gimli narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "Just how old -are- you Greenleaf?"  
  
"As old as I need to be dear friend."  
  
Dileriyen did not miss this opportunity to poke a little fun of her own, catching Legolas off-guard. "But he has become a man at last. I never thought I would live to see the day!" *Not to mention that I almost did not.*  
  
"Have you and Gimli formed a pact against me while I was not paying attention?"  
  
"Yes darling, it seems you have uncovered our secret. It is this quaint fellowship we have established in which we are absolutely determined to see you taunted to death."  
  
"If it will please the Lady then so be it!" Legolas said dramatically, thinking *I hope this is the last time I ever hear the word 'fellowship'*  
  
"There are many things that would please the Lady..." she responded without thinking. When had it suddenly become so hot outside? Especially since the sun was close to setting.  
  
Legolas smiled and leaned in closer to her ear. Pretending to whisper, he said: "As soon as we ditch the dwarf, my love."  
  
Dileriyen blushed ten times over and Gimli, who had desperately been trying to ignore them, cast an evil stare at his 'friend.'  
  
"I'll have you know that I heard that, Greenleaf! Why you- and you!" he looked at Dileriyen, "I should have known better than to join with an elf. Traitor! Our fellowship is none existent as of this moment."  
  
They shared many other laughs during the ride. All was as well as it could be. In fact, it seemed that all the weights had been lifted off their shoulders...  
  
It remained this way only until they found themselves standing before the palace gates, hours later. Dileriyen fought her urge to gulp while Legolas was beaming at the thought of being back home and Gimli was simply ignoring the death glares the guards at the gate were dealing him.  
  
The guards looked from the dwarf to the elf and, recognizing him as the Prince, bowed. The first one spoke:  
  
"My lord, we are overjoyed to have you home. Accept our humble gratitude on accomplishing your quest we-" but he was cut off by the gasping noises that his friend was making next to him. He looked at him in confusion. "What has gotten into you?! You look as white as a-" He followed his friend's finger, which was pointing straight at Dileriyen. He too turned as white as a wraith.  
  
"It is...impossible... sorcery!" Suddenly, they both ran inside the palace, as if it were Sauron at their heels, in desperate search of the King. They were certainly going to have a time explaining this one.  
  
"Strange creatures..." Gimli muttered, going on about how he could live with elves for a millennia and he still wouldn't understand them, or something like that.  
  
Legolas stared at the now vacant spots before him. He had no hope of defending himself to Gimli... Strange was indeed the word. He turned to Dileriyen and cheerily asked: "Quite the homecoming my love, you did not have this arranged, I hope?"  
  
But Dileriyen was lost in her own world. Startled and somewhat disheartened she asked herself out loud: "Do I really look that bad? Well," she sighed, "come along darling, don't dally Gimli, it is time to face father... and explain to him just why it is that I am back from the dead." *Valar help me. It is my one hope that he does not react as violently as Legolas had...or worse. Hopefully he won't try to slay me with a sword... Oh what a mess.*  
  
She felt Legolas warm hand join with hers and she held on tight. Having him there was the only comfort that she needed. Unfortunately, she had very little time to enjoy it. No sooner had they made it into the palace itself that the King came running into the room, accompanied by a group of eight elves, all mumbling something about devilry still remaining in the lands, how they were getting too old for this and how the time had really come for them to go to the West, where they would be away from this mischief. Dileriyen tried not to be offended but this was getting personal.  
  
The moment her gaze locked with that of an enraged Elf King, she found herself face to face with the point of his sword. Of course Thranduil, in turn, found himself face to face with a Galadhrim bow and arrow. The guards encircled Gimli, who was surprisingly too stunned to even voice his usual string of protests. The silence and tension were thick in the air. No one wanted to say anything for fear of triggering bloodshed. That is, only until Thranduil decided to remind everyone just why he was the King around here.  
  
"Someone had better explain!" he bellowed, almost making Legolas jump and lose his focus. The Prince had no intention of shooting his father but something had to be done before the King took it upon himself to rid the palace of the so-called devilry and aiming an arrow at him had seemed like the only option at that moment.  
  
Dileriyen, who had remained silent, thought it better to start explaining before she had no more mouth, or head for that matter, left. Softly she began. "Well father-" only to be cut off, very abruptly.  
  
"Silence demon! What sorcery have you used to ensnare my son? I should slit you now-"  
  
"Father please! Calm yourself! I know it is hard to believe but it is Dileriyen who stands before you. I beg of you, lower you sword and allow us a chance to explain."  
  
All stood still for a few more moments. Thranduil lowered his sword slightly but his suspicion was far from appeased. Just what proof did he have that this was indeed Dileriyen, other than the fact it looked like her? All things aside, how in the name of Eru was it even possible for it to be her? There were so many questions and so much confusion. Mere appearance was simply not satisfactory. Fortunately, he did not have to wait long for her to reveal herself.  
  
"Demon? Honestly! I have been called many things but demon was certainly not one of them. Really..." she huffed, "To think, I assumed you were still upset about that Elrohir incident, which, by the way, I have a full explanation for, but you seem to be angry for an entirely different reason! Father, I assure you, whatever it was, I had nothing to do with it!"  
  
Thranduil stood with his mouth open. What on earth was this demon talking about? It couldn't really be her, could it? He turned his unbelieving eyes to look at Legolas who immediately lowered his bow and took the defensive like a child who has been caught stealing cookies, for the second time.  
  
"I too plead innocent, father! Whatever it was, I had absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever!"  
  
Thranduil still found no words to speak and so, as fate and irony would have it, it was the dwarf who cleared up the confusion.  
  
"Ahem. My lord, allow me to shed some light on this misunderstanding. I am Gimli, son of Gloin. I was one of the original Fellowship in the War for the Ring. As fate has allowed it, I find myself in your courts in a less than hospitable manner. I assure you that this is indeed your son and daughter whom I have in my company, so if you will allow us but a moment to set the story straight, perhaps we may clear the air without having to draw any more weapons." It was a good thing that Gimli had spoken in such a matter and did not dwell on who his father was for it certainly would not have helped to mention him as Thranduil's ex-prisoner.  
  
Silence once again. But after all this, the dwarf was the only one that Thranduil was sure of. "Leave us," he told the guards who took off warily, but not without giving Gimli a few more glares.  
  
After a few more seconds of silence and waiting, the King began to circle Dileriyen like a vulture. "How can I be sure that you are indeed my daughter and that this is not a deception of my eyes? How do I know that this is not some new sorcery that mocks me? I await your proof, demon."  
  
Dileriyen decided to ignore the on-going name-calling and racked her brain for something that might prove her identity. "Well...let me see now... oh I know! Here is my proof: in the last letter that you sent to me, there is one part that I remember perfectly: 'if this is Legolas' fault (as I am sure he is at fault in one form or another) then just know that -I- shall be the one to drop him into Mount Doom. But if I find out that this is your doing Dileriyen, so help me Valar I shall send you into the West this instant where you will await our arrival and just hope by that time that my anger has subsided!' By Eru, I could absolutely feel your fury from the page, but as I said father, I can explain everything!"  
  
Thranduil did not look too pleased (just to note, neither did Legolas). "And you." he said, looking at his 'son'. "I know just the test for you... What is Legolas' biggest fear?"  
  
Legolas cast an unbelieving and almost pleading look at his father. He refused to answer and confirm such an embarrassing question.  
  
"Speak! I command you!"  
  
"Father... please... not in front of the dwarf." he mumbled.  
  
"Speak or I shall behead you without so much as blinking!"  
  
"Yes sir. It is thunder. I absolutely detest thunder sir."  
  
All of a sudden a gruff laughter pierced through the room. "Hahaha... Is that so, Greenleaf? I thought you were a little edgy at Helm's Deep. I had thought it to be the upcoming battle's stress... Had I only known! Hahaha."  
  
"Quiet Gimli or I shall tell everyone just how much of a disadvantage your height was..."  
  
"Harumph... bloody elves... think they're perfect..."  
  
In the meantime, Thranduil had chosen to ignore the two males who seemed to be having a rather strange elf/dwarf moment which he would be damned if he could understand. He looked at the girl who smiled at him. Such warm eyes, on the verge of tears.  
  
"You have found my ring and necklace..." she spoke softly. Only then did he notice that she was looking at the necklace he bore around his neck, his one memory of her. She could no longer hide her happiness as a few tears escaped her. It was true. It was her... There was no mistaking the girl within those eyes.  
  
"Dileriyen..." he said as he brought a hand to her cheek. He let his sword fall out of his hand and crash to the floor before he took her into his embrace by surprise, almost crushing the air out of her.  
  
When he finally loosened his grip, he took one long look at her and asked with a breathless and unbelieving voice: "Where have you been all this time, daughter?.. Where?"  
  
She smiled at him in a way that said 'it is a very, very long story.' He nodded, perfectly content to wait for the right time. He turned to look at Legolas once again but did not let go of Dileriyen for fear of this being all a dream.  
  
"And you..." Legolas stepped within arms reach only to find himself in his father's embrace as well. "I have missed you son..."  
  
Legolas smiled within his father's arms. "And I you, father..."  
  
When he pulled away from them, what seemed like hours later, his children noticed the trails his tears had left upon his cheeks. They said nothing.  
  
"Where have you been, my children?" Thranduil asked, his voice only slightly above a whisper. It was clear that he was still having a hard time believing his eyes. One had come back from the dead, the other was back without having killed himself and the other was...well... the other was a...dwarf.  
  
"It is quite the story father..." Legolas said.  
  
"Aye," Dileriyen chimed in, "and you must get over your shock first." *Else you will be ripping your hair out by the end of it.*  
  
Thranduil's smile did not falter. He would wait. After all, what mattered now was only that they were here, they were home. The 'how' and the 'why' would be answered soon enough. So, he saw it fit to ask his children the main question that had been on his mind: "So be it... Now tell me, what is a dwarf doing in my palace?"  
  
Dileriyen had no explanation for that one. Legolas just smiled nervously. Gimli puffed himself up proudly and began: "I will take it from here, if you don't mind. You two lovebirds listen for now..."  
  
"It is all yours, Gimli."  
  
"Love? What on earth is going on?!" Thranduil asked looking at Dileriyen and Legolas who were holding hands as if their lives depended on it. He had just added another shock to his already growing collection.  
  
"Lord Thranduil, let me start the story off by telling you that your children are far more trouble than they are worth..."  
  
Dileriyen looked at Legolas. Legolas looked at Dileriyen. They smiled and shook their heads. Trust a dwarf to tell an elf's tale...  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: I REPEAT, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE. IT SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW!! 


	28. The End Is Always Before The Beginning

A/N: I cried... I'm such a sap. I can't believe my story's over... :( I hope I make you all cry too... because I think I'm going to cry again. I want to thank everyone who stuck through to the end. You reviews and thoughts made this possible. This story is over a year old I think. Anyway, I would love it if you reviewed. Even if you read this story later on, don't hesitate to review and tell me what you thought. I'm going to go back and do some revisions later on...and cry some more. Enjoy, cry and THANK YOU. You all have my unending gratitude; I tried to make the finale worth the wait. I hope I have succeeded.  
  
********************  
  
"...And that is how we have found ourselves here, King Thranduil. Let me tell you, with these two crazy kids, it's a wonder they both made it out of Mirkwood in one piece!" Gimli laughed at his own sense of humor while the 'two crazy kids' just added some more bits and pieces to the story until it was finally concluded. Re-telling the tale had indeed proved difficult. There were times when Thranduil had not only wanted to rip his own hair out but also Legolas's, Dileriyen's, Elrohir's and perhaps even Gimli's beard. But he admitted to himself that getting into so much trouble was quite an accomplishment, even for his children. He sighed loudly. Being a single parent should not have to be this hard.  
  
He was almost afraid to ask but he went ahead anyway. "Is there anything else that I have not been told?"  
  
"Nothing else comes to my mind father. Legolas?"  
  
Legolas got a mischievous look in his eyes. Somehow he had managed to re- obtain the ring and necklace from his father so it was now or never.  
  
"Legolas?" Dileriyen asked. That boy and his dazing...  
  
"Actually, there is something that I would like to ask."  
  
"By all means son, what is it?"  
  
Legolas knelt before Dileriyen, who was too confused to say a thing. He took her hands within his but first slipped the ring softly on one of her fingers. Gimli could tell right away that it was mithril but he chose to stay quiet for the moment. After all, it wasn't everyday that his best friend proposed.  
  
"I would first like to return this ring to its owner, my Lady. That would be you, unless I am mistaken." He smiled, "I ask of you now my love, in front of all that I hold dear in this world, if you will consent to share the rest of your life with me? Be warned that I will not take no for an answer."  
  
Even Gimli blushed... and grumbled of course. Dileriyen leapt forward from where she was sitting, successfully crashing both their hugging forms to the ground. At that moment, it did not matter if Eru himself was in the room, as they kissed not once, not twice but perhaps a little more than was comfortable to the dwarf's eyes:) Thranduil burst into laughter as he watched his daughter smother his son. He turned to Gimli and said: "I do believe that she has agreed, eh Sir Dwarf? Hahaha... Splendid, splendid!"  
  
Upon the insistence of the two, they were married later that day, with only their father and Gimli as guests/witnesses. I do not pretend to know how they conduct wedding ceremonies is Mirkwood. All I know is that it was a moment well worth waiting for... Thus we shall move on to after the ceremony.  
  
Dileriyen and Legolas lay under the covers, on their sides, gazing at one another. Legolas brought a hand to his new bride's face and stroked her cheek tenderly. She turned her face to kiss his palm.  
  
"Are you nervous?" he asked softly.  
  
"No... Maybe a little... And you?" she asked, somewhat shyly.  
  
"A little..." after a short pause he whispered: "I love you."  
  
"...And I love you." she whispered in return as they moved in closer to one another, sharing kisses, sharing their love...and getting ready to share a lifetime...  
  
****************  
  
It was late afternoon when the two awakened to a new day and a new life. After much protest and procrastination, they decided that they did indeed have an entire eternity ahead of them to be lazily in love so they made their way out of the room to locate the King and the Dwarf. Upon finding them, they found that they could not stop blushing. For Eru's sake, they were married. It was the most natural thing in the world... So why on earth were Thranduil and Gimli smiling a little -too- much?  
  
*And they call -me- immature,* thought Legolas as he went red all over again.  
  
*Men... they are all the same, no matter what specie they are. Honestly,* thought Dileriyen, who had never cooled down to begin with.  
  
Little did she know that while she and her husband were off in their own little world, word had reached high and low of their little escapades and shocking return. And there was now an elf who patiently awaited to see whether word was indeed true or not.  
  
"Daughter, it seems that they have received news of you even in Imladris. There is someone who would like to see you." At first Dileriyen failed to understand but by the time she finally did, Legolas had already stormed out of the room in search of this 'someone.' He found him fairly quickly. This time, Gimli did not follow him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Legolas demanded of him harshly.  
  
"I have come to see -her- Legolas, not you, so do your part and step aside."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should not put an arrow through you right now."  
  
"I would rip you apart Legolas if I had not been informed of your union. I have nothing more to say to you."  
  
They had not noticed that Dileriyen had entered the room until she spoke. "Both of you, please... Legolas, I will speak with him..."  
  
Legolas seemed disheartened but she whispered, "I will be but a moment my love," as he walked past her. He nodded his approval and let them be. When they were alone, Dileriyen decided that the silence was making her more uncomfortable than it should.  
  
"It is good to see you again Elrohir... Tell me, why have you come?"  
  
Without warning, Elrohir ran up to her and trapped her in his embrace. "I did not believe it... I still cannot... I feared the worst..."  
  
She was moved with pity and thus returned the embrace for a brief moment. When he let her go, he continued, "Though I know it to be useless, I ask you one last time if you will to reconsider your decision. Come back with me..."  
  
Not this again. She was fed up and her pity for him lessened considerably. "There is nothing to reconsider... Please release my hands. I have heard of your part in the search for me. Thank you cousin, it warms my heart to know that you had not given up on me... Now, if that is all, I will see you in Gondor. Please let your father and brother know that I am well, I send them my best."  
  
He stood there...bitter, angry and disappointed. Finally, after what seemed to be an endless silence, he brought a hand to her cheek. It felt cold and unfriendly to her skin. It was not a touch that she would miss.  
  
"You will be in my heart Dileriyen...always."  
  
"For your sake Elrohir, I hope that I will not." He bid her good day and left. That was the last time that Elrohir showed her anything but normal friendship, for which she was eternally grateful.  
  
****************  
  
When she found Legolas again, he seemed to be in an ill mood. Anything anyone said stuck to him like daggers. It upset her, but perhaps he was right in feeling this way. After all they had been through...  
  
"Has he gone?"  
  
"Yes... Please don't be angry with me Legolas. I have said what I needed to say to him. I thanked him for he does deserve my gratitude. He never gave up on me."  
  
"And you mean to remind me of how I had?"  
  
"No my love, of course not. Please... Please, let us not fight anymore. I love you...and we are together now."  
  
"Yes," he sighed, "I apologize my love. Perhaps it is unwise of me to continue this childish behavior as well. I am better than this... Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Of course!" She smiled.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"But what about- " She was cut off as his lips connected with hers at lightening speed. There were no more 'what abouts' as his arms came around her waist and her hands wove around his neck. It was a passionate promise of more to come. When they broke away, she laid her head against his chest and felt her heart melt away.  
  
*******************  
  
Many a day later, when came the time to leave for Gondor, Thranduil asked Dileriyen if she would not wish to visit her old town. There were not many left in Mirkwood now and the remaining elves had chosen to stay for the specific purpose of re-locating to Gondor for several years. That day had now come and Dileriyen found herself facing a tough decision. She took her time to think it over until she reached a definite decision.  
  
"No father... It will not be necessary. My mother and father will continue to watch over me whether I return there or not. It is a place of harsh memories that I have taken a lifetime to put behind me. The path lies towards Gondor now. I won't look back." Thranduil nodded as they continued with the final preparations.  
  
It was a sunny day when stood three elves and a dwarf, looking upon their home for the last time. Dileriyen and Legolas had said their farewell to their pond a few short hours ago. That pond would be sorely missed (though Legolas had managed to push his wife in one last time, not to mention get dragged into the cold water with her). The trees did not sway and the sun shone I their eyes but it was still a beautiful sight to behold. Home... And just like a dream, their time had ended too soon. Just like a dream, before they knew it, it was gone...  
  
*******************  
  
So it was that King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Lady Dileriyen, and Dwarf lord Gimli went to Gondor with their company of elves. They filled it with a beauty that the lands had long forgotten. There they met with old friends, exchanged stories of battle, loss and victory and made new memories. The union of Arwen and Aragorn was both wonderful and heart wrenching. Though Aragorn was as loved as any elf, even more so, attempts were still made for Arwen to come to the West when the time should arrive. She would not have it.  
  
"My heart is here... My body would not survive elsewhere without it," she had said. Never again was she questioned on the matter. Dileriyen cried, despite her happiness. Leaving Arwen was a heavy blow to the heart. There would now come a time for the light of the Evenstar to fade...  
  
It was a time not long after the last of the Mirkwood elves had left the lands of middle-earth that Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir also left. Though Arwen had been firm in her decision, no one will forget how the Lady had crumpled at her father's feet, in an ocean of her own tears as well as her his. The brothers had trapped her in their embrace, almost refusing to let go. Unsurprisingly, it was the same for Aragorn as well. It rained that day, unlike it had ever rained before...  
  
That night, Dileriyen and Legolas stood on the balcony, under the moonlight and the rain. Legolas wrapped his arms around her from behind... She wept and it rained. They held onto one another, all the while thinking that life had never completely been fair, to any of them.  
  
*******************  
  
The years passed by in Gondor with much laughter. It was as the blink of an eye for the four elves and dwarf who had stayed behind but for the king Aragorn, time seemed to pass even quicker. When looking into his eyes, one could see the legacy that lay hidden. He was still the passionate, fiery man that he had been in his days of youth. And though his heart could still take on the world, his body decided that the time had come to pass on to a different place. A better place that awaited all the mortal men of Middle- Earth. It was that day that the elves finally knew their time had come to say farewell. They begged the heart-broken Arwen to join them. Dileriyen cried. She cried knowing that Arwen would not leave... She cried for the man she had called a friend for so long... She was not the only one to cry that day.  
  
Arwen bid them and her children farewell, to travel forth to the lands of the Golden Wood: Lothlorien. Such glory those lands had seen. Now they greeted the Evenstar. She passed away into memory the following summer...  
  
And I'll sing my song as I walk, determined, on that dirt road.  
  
I'll go back to my fairytale, within that deep forest.  
  
It calls to me, but I've lost my way.  
  
My love will guide me; I know he'll find me. He always finds me,  
  
When I'm lost...  
  
************************  
  
It was shortly after Arwen's departure that the two elves and dwarf stood, waiting for Thranduil to join them so that they could be on their way. When Thranduil appeared, they were somewhat surprised at his calmness.  
  
"Is it time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes father, the time is finally upon us," answered Legolas.  
  
"Well then... I suppose there are a few things to be said." They gave Thranduil a questioning look. All had uneasy feelings in their hearts.  
  
"May the seas treat you kindly, my children... Do not leave with heavy hearts for these lands cannot forget the days that they have seen and shared with you. When you look back, do not be afraid to remember the bad along with the good, for life is beautiful when you walk hand in hand with both joy and sorrow."  
  
"Father?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Father, why do you speak as if you were not coming?" Dileriyen asked softly.  
  
"Because my darling, I am not."  
  
"But fa-"  
  
"Legolas. Please, my son... Allow this old elf to explain. My happiness is sealed, for my children have found their ways back to one another. We have shared all this wonderful time, this beautiful life as a family... That was all that I had hoped for and the great Eru saw it fit to grant my wish. Now, if I may have but one final request of the two of you- be happy. You have only one another- you two are a family. Well, Gimli too of course, hahaha... Never forget that. Go on now... And never forget!"  
  
Legolas did not understand. His eyes began to tear and he was ready to argue with his father but Dileriyen held onto his wrist in a motion that told him to stop. All the while he was speaking, she had had the feeling that his words were not strange to her ears. They were as echoes... Echoes of a time and sadness that had long been hidden in the past. Only to come back. However, this time, it was by choice and no matter how much it grieved her, no matter how she wanted to change his mind, her heart understood.  
  
Legolas turned and looked at her. It was only natural for him to not understand for he had been a mere two days old at the time. He had never even known his mother. Dileriyen took his hand and held it within hers.  
  
"Legolas my love, it is time to bid our father farewell, there is someone who has been waiting for him, longer than you and I could ever imagine..." Her eyes told him to ask no further and he seemed to realize the truth. He could do nothing but nod as the tears slowly spilled from his reddened eyes.  
  
"I go now, my children. I have kept my Lady waiting long enough. I think she will be happy to see me, will she not? Keep us alive in your hearts! Memories come and go but the feelings they leave are only strengthened by time... And there will come a time when we shall be together again. I give you my word. Until then, the Great End, we will be watching over you... Farewell."  
  
It is said that the last great Elf King of Middle-Earth returned to Greenwood the Great and was reunited with his Lady not long after his farewell to his children. His body remained in the lands, beside his queen's, watching over the Wood that they would forever call home. The trees were the only witnesses but some would swear that there were voices and soft laughter in the wind that day...  
  
"What kept you, my love?"  
  
"Children these days... Oh my love, the stories I have for you..."  
  
************************  
  
Dileriyen leaned gently against the rail, gazing into the endless blue. After all this time, moving on was as heart breaking an experience as she had expected it to be. Who would be there to remember them other than the trees and wind? Would they ever have the chance to look upon these lands again, before the end? However unlikely it seemed, her heart prayed for that day. Her eyes began to water but she did not cry. She only brought a hand to her stomach and rubbed it affectionately. She then felt two strong arms embrace her from behind and hold the hand that she had been resting on her stomach. There was no time like the present.  
  
"My Love... I know that we had decided to wait until we had reached our new home but... it seems that fate wished to intervene."  
  
Legolas looked into her eyes. This was almost too good to be true. "You are with child?" he asked softly, though unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Dileriyen smiled at him. How could it be that she loved him more and more every day? Legolas held her face within his hands and put all his excitement into that kiss... When it ended, leaving them breathless, he began shouting to whoever had the ears to hear him. Unfortunately, it was extremely late in the evening. In fact, it was almost dawn. Too bad for Gimli who despised being woken up more than he despised being on water.  
  
"What in the blazes are you yellin' about you fool of a Greenleaf! I was having the dream of a lifetime!" He yelled gruffly, only to be greeted by an ecstatic elf King.  
  
"It is a good life indeed my old friend! I have just been informed that I will be a father in a few short months."  
  
Gimli couldn't believe his ears. Finally, he thought. "Another one of you and her? Legolas, are you trying to form an army of Greenleafs against me?" Legolas started laughing while Gimli smiled and joined him. This was the best news he had heard in such a long time. It did nothing but warm his heart... It was like this that Dileriyen found them, the smile on her own face never having left.  
  
"My congratulations Lady, I hear you are expecting another Greenleaf," he said jokingly.  
  
She decided to play along. After all, getting a rise out of Legolas was something one never grew tired of. "That I am, Gimli. Although, I can barely put up with this one, Eru knows how I will handle it if the baby takes after the father!"  
  
"Hahahaha. Well put Dileriyen, you now have my sympathy. Hahaha."  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow at them. They had a habit of doing this. How's a King to defend himself?  
  
"Traitors! Both of you..." he mumbled and soon all three of them were laughing once again.  
  
After a while, Gimli posed a very important question to the soon-to-be parents. "Have you thought about what you are going to name the baby?" he asked, stroking his beard.  
  
"You are right Gimli! I had completely forgotten that," Dileriyen said.  
  
"How would you feel about a dwarvish name?" It was worth a try.  
  
"Well, I am certainly open to the suggestion. Can you think of anything off the top of your head?" she continued.  
  
Legolas looked at them curiously. "Well I-" he started but it was no use trying to get into the conversation. They were unyielding.  
  
"How about Dori? It is good for a boy or a girl. It was the name of one of my uncles you know."  
  
"Perhaps-" Legolas tried but was cut off again.  
  
"Dori. Hmmm. It is indeed very cute! Yes Gimli, do keep that in mind as a possibility."  
  
"And there is also... ..."  
  
They chattered on for a few more minutes until they finally ran out of ideas. Legolas looked at them with a smug smile on his face and finally put in his opinion.  
  
"How about Legolas?" he asked proudly.  
  
"NO!" Dileriyen and Gimli shouted in unison... perhaps a little too quickly. Legolas sighed. He then joined his wife and friend in their laughter.  
  
Good times were ahead... There were tears of joy, tears of sorrow to expect... There were stories to be told of times forgotten, future adventures to look forward to... And so they stood as a light wind picked up. It was time to look ahead, that they knew...but from where they were standing on the ship, Middle-Earth could still be seen as it slowly faded away. A pleasant silence surrounded them. Dileriyen and Legolas held hands, with Gimli standing beside them. There were no more words to speak. The dawn was upon them before they expected it. Soon, the waters shared the same golden glow as the land in the distance. Quietly they watched, but none reached forward for if they should touch it, the dream would forever fade away. And so Middle-Earth remained, a golden dream in the hearts of those who lived to remember it.  
  
It may be that the dream ends before the sleep,  
  
That is how I've come back to my own eternity.  
  
After all, I'm just another face in the stars,  
  
One more memory that floats in the air...  
  
The End 


End file.
